Eye to Eye
by DreamWeaver619
Summary: Sequel to "Heart to Heart". Zack tries to get a real hold of his feelings for Angeal and still be able to focus on getting through the advanced program to Second Class. And when tragedy strikes things get even more complicated.
1. The Sidewinder

_Disclaimer: __Everyone except for Lt. Anton Tempest, Lt. General Colt Winchester, Sargeant Ozzie Hendrix, and Dr. Brett Harley, Dr. Sanjay Sushutra and Dr. Jarrod Raker, belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

_Note:This story is the sequel to my story "Heart to Heart". I highly recommend you read "Heart to Heart" before reading this, but it is not absolutely necessary if you are just looking for some Zack + Generals fun.  
_

_Another Note: The character Lt. Colin Moray belongs to Amarissia from her fic "Madness of Angels". I liked him a lot in that fic and I was very sad to see him go. So I wanted to have him make some cameo appearances in my fic. And yes Amarissia did give me permission to use Colin in my fic._

_Yet Another Note: Yes, Yes I am well aware that the Mythbusters, busted the myth of bending bullets, but remember there are a lot of physics laws being broken in FFVII._

000

Zack was practically bouncing in step behind Angeal. His mentor had finally been cleared by the medical personnel to return to full active combat duty, which in turn, meant hand-to-hand training instead of merely supervising from the sidelines.

Angeal had been busy since returning due to the fact he was next in the chain of high command and had to take Sephiroth's place. The doctors had unfortunately cleared him for paperwork and other non-combat/physical duties.

At least it had kept his mind occupied. He was never one to like lying around; even on his time off, he was always doing something. Either traveling somewhere or working on the small plot of land he had bought just outside of Midgar where the land was still green. Zack had asked several times if he could see the garden sometime, but Angeal replied that that place was his one area of true calm and solitude outside of Banora and he was not ready to trust Zack with the information as to its whereabouts. The only other people who knew about the place were Genesis, Sephiroth, and the guy who sold it to Angeal.

Genesis was never one to get his hands dirty outside of the battlefield, so he generally avoided the place and Sephiroth understood Angeal's desire to be alone from time to time, and only bothered Angeal if there was a crisis.

Speaking of the two generals, they had just come back this morning after settling things in Wutai, putting ShinRa back into a negotiation situation. Now that talks had commenced the generals were allowed to return for some rest and for their safety. ShinRa didn't want to risk infamous poster boys more than he needed to. If they were killed not only would it show SOLDIERs heroes were mortal, but also it was millions of gil in development down the drain.

Genesis had called Angeal and said they would meet him later after getting some beauty sleep, or more correctly Genesis wanted some beauty rest and insisted Sephiroth take it with him. While, they had been together in Wutai, they had not had much personal time for just the two of them.

The spring in Zack's step took on extra vigor when they neared training room number 2, their usual spot. Unfortunately, the room seemed to be occupied. Zack's initial disappointment faded when he read the names of occupants on the panel.

"_Lt. C. Moray and Lt. A. Tempest."_

The panel also indicated that it was a duel between the two rather than a mission simulation. Zack felt another rush of excitement, besides blowing up Ifrits Zack had not seen Anton in full fighting form against a real opponent and watching two first classes going at it was always exciting.

"Angeal, could we watch? Please?"

Angeal considered the request for moment before answering. "Yes, I think it would be good for you. In the advanced program you will eventually be learning a bit about firearms so you'll be a more well rounded officer."

"Cool!" Zack beamed, most of what Angeal had said beyond "yes" going completely over his head as he went for the door to the observation room. "I've never seen a gunners duel before, well apart from some of my fellow third classes, but it's not the same."

"No it's not." Angeal concurred. "For higher class gunners it is a lot more than just "point and shoot." There is a finesse and careful focus of—"

The steel general interrupted himself with a soft chuckle as Zack pressed his face against the viewing window. He was all the more amused at seeing Zack had not noticed the small room's other occupant.

Lieutenant General Colt Winchester sat in one of the chairs at the other end of the room. He looked over at Angeal and motioned toward Zack as if asking "Is this kid for real?" Angeal responded with a slight eye roll.

Before Angeal would have chided Zack for losing focus of his surroundings, but he just laughed inwardly. When had he suddenly found Zack's eccentricities so amusing and sweet instead of irritating?

Angeal reasoned that it must be because now he knew that Zack was more than capable on a real battlefield. There was no more need to get on his case about it in a safe setting.

Zack watched the two gunners go back and forth with wide eyes. It was true he had fallen for the belief like most young swordsmen, that the firearms was just point and shoot and somehow seemed a less skilled and less honorable path for SOLDIER.

But watching Anton and the other gunner Moray, he realized the terrible misconception. The two gunners dodged and moved with such grace. Every step was measured. Every shot so surely timed that only another first class could have survived.

"Are those real bullets?" Zack whispered more to himself than anyone else.

"Nah they use blanks." Winchester suddenly spoke, making Zack jump. "You still feel the impact of being hit but not the damage. All though they do leave some nasty welts and have broken a jaw or two."

"Uh, General Winchester sir," Zack stammered, still a little off guard. "When did you get here?"

"Since before you," The gunner general smirked.

"Sir?" Zack looked at him quizzically, but it was Angeal who answered. "He's been here since we entered. You were more interested in the duel."

Zack deflated a little. "And lost focus." He let out a soft sigh that indicated he was mentally kicking himself. How many times did Angeal have to say it?

"Sorry sir?" Zack said apologetically to the other general.

"S'all right, no harm done. Seeing a match-up like this would drive anyone to distraction." Colt answered casually.

Zack brightened a little at the gunner's easy going attitude, he cast a quick glance over at Angeal to see if he was still in trouble, but his mentor had turned his attention back to the duel, and his face was calm, meaning he was no longer in lecture mode.

"Who do you think will win?" Zack asked Winchester.

"Eh, they're about evenly matched right now, but Anton's holding back. He's trying to help Colin rehab." Colt answered.

"Rehab? What happened?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Crushed pelvis about 6 months ago, trying to be a hero." Colt said a little pensively.

Zack looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. Stupid." Colt muttered.

"Being a hero? Stupid?"

" No, bein' a hero's not stupid, it's going out of your way to try to be a hero that's stupid. You'll do something reckless and end up hurt." Colt said, his voice sounding more like Angeal in the middle of a "pride and dreams" than his usual laid back tone. "T'me a real hero is a guy who doesn't try to be a hero, he just does the right thing when it really counts. Remember that kid."

"Good advice." Angeal nodded with a smirk. "Although Zack might be a bit disappointed, his dream is to be a hero."

Colt stared a little empathetically at Zack's slightly crestfallen expression. He had been like that once. They had all been like that once. He offered the younger SOLDIER a smile. "Just be a good SOLDIER and good friend and you'll be a hero to somebody no doubt, who knows maybe you already are."

Zack brightened up considerably at that.

The sound of two other voices entering the viewing room drew their attention away from the gunners.

"See I told you they'd be here, always room 2." Genesis' unmistakable voice drawled.

"Technically this is the viewing room, not room 2." Sephiroth stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm trying to relax here Snowball, don't quibble." Genesis grumbled, nudging his lover in the shoulder with his finger.

"So who are you observing?" Sephiroth asked approaching Angeal.

"I thought it would be good for Zack to see some expert gunners in action, without an ifrit looming over him." Angeal said with a half smirk.

"Good to hear he has decided to enter the advanced program." Sephiroth said quietly, looking over at Zack, whose face was practically molded to the glass as he watched Tempest and Moray duel intently. "He seems more focused than usual."

"When Zack stays focused on something and firing on all cylinders toward that goal, he can accomplish almost anything, it's just getting to lock in focus that the trick." Angeal whispered, so Zack would not hear.

"He'll have to learn fast," Sephiroth said evenly, though there was an edge of darkness to it.

Fortunately, Genesis was there to lighten the mood. "But hopefully not too fast," the red head said smirking as he put and arm around each of his friends. "Right Angeal?"

Angeal froze, an involuntary "What?" coming out of his mouth. It was true as much as he wanted to see Zack achieve his dreams of being hero and a fine first class SOLDIER, a small part of him worried that in the process of growing up fast to be a great warrior, Zack would leave behind that perpetually happy spirit.

He knew Genesis meant it in jest, but still the hit was a little too close for comfort.

Suddenly, Winchester got up from his seat and went to the window. "Uh-oh, Anton's about to make his move."

It all happened so fast Zack almost didn't catch it. But what he did see he could barely believe. Anton suddenly tossed his gun into the air and with his now free hand grabbed Colin's firing arm and pointed the weapon away from himself meanwhile he caught his own gun in his other hand brought it forward to point-blank range right between Colin's eyes.

And just like that the duel was over, with a clear winner

Colin froze when he suddenly found himself staring down the muzzle of his friend's gun.

"I think the company has got you pushing too many pencils during your rehab Colin." Anton said with half smirk.

Colin sighed and pushed the gun away with the back of his hand. "No kidding. I feel like a lame chocobo. I gotta get back out there. Besides I heard Wutai is beautiful this time of year."

Both gunners chuckled at that and took off their VR visors.

"Okay, so what's with the new hair style and the purple?" Colin pointed to Anton's hair, which three quarters of it was cropped short with one part left long in front, dyed purple.

"New station, new style." Anton shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh well I just thought you usually change your hairstyle drastically when either get promoted or your band is about to play somewhere? And if the latter is correct, I'd like to see the show." Colin grinned.

"I thought my style of music was not your cup of tea." Anton eyed his friend skeptically.

"Well it's not, but I don't mind going out to support a friend. And seeing, you 'Mr. Calm and collected' all painted up freakishly is always good for a laugh." Moray chuckled.

Anton joined him in the soft laughter. "It's a good way to release some…inner demons."

"So when's the performance?" Colin prodded more directly.

"Tomorrow night. Just sort of small an open band night at the club in the compound."

"Cool! If I'm off I'll be there." Colin gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah hopefully it won't be just in time to see me fall off the stage or my voice crack at the wrong moment." Anton snorted.

"Don't worry just get up and act like you meant to do it. That what General Rhapsodos does." Colin smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

Both officers burst out laughing at that.

"Glad to find y'all in such a good mood boys," Winchester greeted them, when he entered the room followed by Sephiroth and the other two generals with Zack tagging along behind.

The two lieutenants straightened at the appearance of the generals.

"At ease." Sephiroth said calmly.

"Good to see you home safely Sirs," Colin said and Anton nodded.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Genesis answered for the both of them, giving Colin a sultry grin. "Now I know the one with purple hair, but I do not believe I have met you formally. I am not as familiar with Winchester's men."

"That's Lieutenant Colin Moray, one of my explosives experts, been out from an injury for awhile." Winchester explained.

"Oh, what a pity," Genesis said not looking like he pitied Colin all that much. "What was your injury darling?"

"Pelvis injury, sir." Colin injured.

"Ah, pelvis injury. A little bit too much thrusting?" Genesis teased.

"Genesis," Angeal warned, but Moray took the tease with a bit more humor.

"Afraid not that pleasurable sir, half a building fell on me. I was lucky my spine was spared." Colin answered pleasantly, and added as if to answer Angeal's question. "When you work with Lieutenant General Winchester, you learn not to be easily offended."

"I know," Genesis grinned looking over at the aforementioned gunner. "That's why I knew I could be so casual. I was just curious to see how you would react."

And just like that Genesis dropped the sultry grin, straightened his posture, and raised his eyelids for a more attentive look. Just like that, he was a general again.

At the pregnant pause, Angeal decided to enter the conversation. "Lieutenants I was just showing my student what true gunners were capable of before he enters the advanced program."

"I hope we did well. So Zack how does it feel to be in a room with several legends?" Colin asked.

"It's awesome! Wait you actually know my name?" Zack asked, a little surprised, most first classes didn't pay much time getting to know the third classes on a personal level, beyond last name and number.

"Yeah the stunt you and Anton pulled with the Ifrit is quite the talk. Well not so much of Anton, we expect it of a first class." Moray gave Tempest a friendly, who chuckled quietly in return. "But for a third class? That is something to take notice of."

"I think we're lucky to be in guns Colin or we would have to worry about Zack usurping us." It was said in jest, but there was a lining of earnestness in it that was meant as a compliment to Zack's talent.

"Not for awhile yet." Angeal said ruffling Zack's hair, earning him an embarrassed scoff from the younger man.

"We'd be happy to show him some other stuff." Colin offered. "Hey has he seen the bottle trick?"

"Yeah, I showed it to him in Wutai." Anton answered. He thought for a moment then snapped his fingers. "But I don't think he's seen "The Sidewinder," yet."

"Ooh! We've got to show him that!" Colin grinned and looked over at Winchester. "Particularly since we have the master himself here."

Zack looked from the lieutenants to Winchester. "The Sidewinder?"

"Even I have to admit this is pretty fun to watch," Angeal said a faint smirk on his face.

Winchester straightened up a little bit and smirked. "Yeah I'm one of the very, very few people who can do something that Sephiroth can't."

"Only because I do not specialize in your area of expertise," Sephiroth corrected, calmly.

"Some of us have done it in the training room, but General Winchester is the only one who has mastered it in real time battle." Anton explained, his eyes lighting up ever so slightly with excitement.

Zack's face lit up, "Oh man I've gotta to see this!"

"I know I would like to see it again." Genesis smiled.

"Well why not?" Winchester shrugged casually. "Computer! Setup basic gunner target practice."

The panels in the walls automatically opened up to reveal several targets, each of varying sizes and distances, but all containing one center point. The bullseye.

"So," Colt began, by pulling out one of his handguns and twirling it around like the standard image of a gunslinger. "Who wants to be a body?"

Zack opened his mouth enthusiastically to volunteer, but Angeal quickly clapped a hand over it with a firm, "No."

"Nah, I want you to watch this kid not participate." Winchester said before turning his gaze to Genesis. "How about you hot lips?"

Zack's jaw nearly dropped at Winchester addressing Genesis in such a way. He looked over at Angeal and mouthed questioningly, "Hot lips."

Angeal waved his hand and shook his head in a "Don't ask" fashion.

Zack nodded still a little stunned.

Genesis only licked his lips in response. "Very hot. But I must decline Colt. I don't want to take a chance on ruining Sushutra's work so quickly."

"Right can't ruin perfection," Colt nodded before turning to the Lieutenants. "So which one of you boys want to participate in the sidewinder?"

Both Moray and Tempest raised their hands and replied "I will!" at the same time.

"Just a moment," Sephiroth interrupted calmly. "I saw you using this on the battlefield and as the resident expert here on it, I suggest, for the benefit of the younger SOLDIERs here, to use a bigger challenge."

Sephiroth demonstrated his point by taking his place in front of the target.

"Aw, Shit." Colt said with a worried but slightly amused smile on his face. "No pressure."

The gunner general raised his handgun and took aim at Sephiroth. "You watchin' kid?"

Zack looked between Colt and Sephiroth eyes wide, but answered automatically. "Yeah."

"All right I'm going to move slower than I would on the battlefield so you can see what I'm up to."

Colt readjusted his aim and studied Sephiroth a few moments long, then suddenly got into a stance that looked more like a swordsman about to make a slash attack with half his body rotated and his arm with gun back. Then suddenly with almost lightning speed, he swung back around. At the high point of the swing, he fired.

There was a bang and definite sound of impact, but Sephiroth looked completely unharmed. The general stepped aside and turned around to look at the target that had been directly behind him.

"Bullseye." Sephiroth stated coolly.

"Phew," Colt dramatically wiped his brow even though there was no real sweat on it. "I tell you what, I was getting' nervous there. I was afraid I'd skim and take of some that silver hair of yours then Genesis would come over and beat the shit outta me.

For about the third time that day Zack's jaw dropped, he'd never seen anyone bend bullets before. He did not know that was even possible. Then again, he did not think a lot of things were possible until he joined SOLDIER.

He might have launched himself at the gunner out of sheer excitement, but Angeal's firm hand on the back of his shirt held him back. However he did not feel too guilty about his glee, considering Moray and to a slightly lesser extent Tempest's faces were alight with excitement as well.

"So kid? What do ya think?" Colt twirled the gun again before putting it back into the holster.

"That was awesome!" Zack said practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I can't believe I've never heard of this before."

Colt let out a rather dramatic sigh. "Been in Wutai too long, everybody's forgotten about me. All you swordsmen been stealin' my spotlight." He shook his head in mock indigence. "Sad..."

"Don't worry darling," Genesis said putting an arm around him. "Now that you're back for awhile you can dazzle a new batch of cadets with your sharp shooting skills. The puppy there for example," He motioned to Zack. "He will probably go and tell all of his little friends of your awesomeness. Won't you puppy?"

Zack nodded his head vigorously. "Sure will!"

"Thanks kid." Colt grinned.

"In fact on that note, we have a little favor to ask that might give your fame even more of a resurrection," Genesis leaned more into him.

"Yeah?" Colt raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest and nudged Genesis away with his elbow.

"How would you like to play Sephiroth, hero and general of the entire army for five days?" Genesis said.

Both of Colt's eyebrows shot up now. "So I'm going to be in charge and not Heidegger, while you guys are in Golden Saucer?"

"That is correct." Sephiroth confirmed. "As Lieutenant General, either you or Heidegger would be in charge in the absence of Angeal, Genesis and myself, either by leave or death."

"Must you so morbid all the time?" Genesis sighed.

"Just being realistic," Sephiroth stated.

Meanwhile a Cheshire cat grin spread across Colt's face. "Me, in charge. General Colt. Commander in Chief." Suddenly as soon as it had come, the smile disappeared. "Does that include paperwork too?"

"You assume all of my duties, including paperwork." Sephiroth stated.

"Damn," Colt snapped his fingers.

"Well don't look so sad," Genesis chimed in once again, "You have those to lovely young men over there. They were willing to take a bullet for show before, I'm sure they would be more than willing to help you with a little paperwork."

Admittedly the two Lieutenants looked less than excited but still willing to help their commander if he needed it.

"And if the puppy needs sitting," Colt chuckled looking over at Zack. "He can help us out too."

"I am going to give him some time off as well to rest up both physically and mentally before he starts the advanced program." Angeal said patting Zack's head, whom looked less than happy about being talked about as if he were a child or a pet that needed to be taken care of. Though he soon brightened up again at hearing he would have some time off.

"So, going into the advanced program eh?" Colt addressed Zack directly this time. "Think you're up to the job? I won't lie sometimes the short way is the long way."

"Sir?" Zack looked at him a little perplexed.

"Allow me to translate Rocket Town speak cherub." Genesis said. "The advanced program is over a short time period, only sixth months, but it is a tough road all the way, so it will seem very long. If you want a better elaboration, just ask those two."

Genesis pointed to Tempest and Moray, who exchanged a look.

"It is true Zack, between the homework, extra classes, extra training, and extra missions you will virtually have no life outside SOLDIER for the next six months." Anton said matter-of-factly.

"Life? What is this life you speak of? I have never heard of such a thing!" Colin said in a mock stunned voice.

Anton chuckled. "That's about right."

Zack felt his heart sink just a tiny bit. No fun for six months, he hadn't considered that all the way. Oh well that was price to pay to get to second class and perhaps to adult status in Angeal's eyes faster.

"Well I guess I just gotta put my head down in the wind and keep on pushing." Zack said with the most confident smile he could muster.

"That's the spirit!" Colt went over and clapped him on the shoulder, before going over to Sephiroth. "Well if I am going to be taking over in a couple of days, we better go over everything."

The General nodded and he followed Colt out, mouthing to Genesis that they would meet later, before he left completely.

"Lieutenants," Angeal calmly addressed Moray and Tempest. "If you are finished with your session I should like to use this room."

The two SOLDIERs nodded and saluted the two remaining generals before heading towards the door.

"Good luck Zack," Colin patted him on the back as he passed by.

"Don't worry, you'll be all right," Anton gave him a small smile. "If you need help, don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks guys!" Zack beamed at them and waved as they left.

"'Geal." Genesis addressed his friend after the lieutenants left. "I think I have a wonderful idea."

"Oh and what would that be?" Angeal smirked, he knew that mischievous glint Genesis' eye.

"Why don't we bring the puppy with us?"Genesis said plainly.

Angeal blinked as if not sure he had heard Genesis correctly. "What?"

"I think we should take Zack with us." Genesis repeated calmly, glancing over at Zack who was now frozen to his spot, with his hand still in the air and stunned look on his face, looking over his shoulder at them.

Angeal looked at his friend in disbelief. Could Gaia really be this kind? Angeal had thought about inviting Zack to go with them to Golden Saucer. Zack had been through much more than he should have during that time in Wutai, capture, serious injury, almost being killed, fighting ifrits. Any one of those things would jumble a non-veteran's mind. A lively and colorful place like Golden Saucer would be perfect to clear and refresh Zack's head from the worry of all that.

However, Angeal had dismissed the idea originally, since Genesis and Zack had not started off on friendly terms, no doubt Genesis would object to the puppy tagging a long on their vacation. And if Angeal insisted on Zack coming it would only create unwanted and unneeded tension between all of them.

But in a single moment that had all changed, Genesis himself had just suggested Zack to go with them.

"You're okay with this Genesis?" Angeal asked, just wanting to be sure. "And Sephiroth is okay with it?"

"Yes, we discussed it on the way home. For two reasons. One the young man took on a behemoth and an ifrit to protect you and me. That counts for something," Genesis looked fondly over at Zack, who by now had relaxed a little and was staring back at them in both excitement and disbelief.

"And the other reason," Genesis smirked looking back at Angeal. "With his bubbliness even you won't be able to resist having fun."

Angeal rolled his eyes and shook his head, but there was a smile on his face. "Our definitions of fun are just different that's all."

"Our definitions of fun used to be more the same," Genesis said a little more serious.

The smile faded briefly from Angeal's face, but he managed to reclaim it before turning to Zack. "What do you say Zack? Mind putting up with us in Golden saucer for five days?"

"Sure! Yeah! I'm so there!" Zack said almost leaping into the air.

000

Zack practically danced down the hallway back to his room. Even though Angeal had put him through a particularly tough VR mission today, he was still pumped about going to Golden Saucer with Angeal.

When he opened the door to his quarters he heard the sounds of clattering from the kitchenette, indicating his roommate and friend Kunsel was back too. Something to be even more excited about, it was his friend's birthday.

"Yo, yo, yo," Zack greeted his friend.

"Hey dude." Kunsel mumbled around a mouth full of noodles.

"Wait right there man." Zack said, before dashing into the bedroom. When he cam back out he had a small package wrapped in newspaper, with a big red bow around it.

"_Happy, happy birthday, it comes from me to you. Happy, happy birthday I hope you like this too! Hey!"_ Zack finished his impromptu song and posed holding out the gift to Kunsel.

"You're awesome man." Kunsel laughed taking the gift. "All right, let's see what ya' me."

"Just a little something I thought you might like. And hopefully it will cheer you up since you have patrol duty on your birthday night." Zack said with a slight sympathy pout.

"Only so I can get off tomorrow for the "No Man's land" concert, which is where my real party will be at." Kunsel grinned. "You're coming right?"

"Wild chocobos couldn't hold me back," Zack said proudly. "Although I don't know about taskmaster Angeal though."

Kunsel laughed, however the grin faded into a look of confusion when he finished opening the gift. "A broken bottle?"

Zack smiled smugly and rotated the bottle around so his friend could clearly see the signatures.

Kunsel's eyes suddenly grew as big as saucers. "Oh Gaia, Oh Gaia. No way! That's—That's Ozzie Hendrix!"

"Yup!"

In his shock, amazement and pure joy Kunsel had suddenly lost the ability to form proper sentences. "How—How did you--? Dude!"

"Well you know about me and Tempest and the Ifrit thing, well I forgot to mention I met Ozzie briefly too."

Zack suddenly found himself engulfed in Kunsel's arms.

"You're the greatest friend in the world man!"

"I love you too Kuns, but no crying even out of joy, it's your birthday," Zack patting Kunsel on the back.

"Seriously Zack," Kunsel said pulling away. "This one of the best gifts anyone ever given me. I mean not just the bottle, but you thought about getting it for me in the first place, even in the middle of the battlefield."

"That's what friends are for right?" Zack shrugged, "Just think of me when it comes time for my birthday. But right now you gotta finished eatin' and get out of here, before you're late."

"Thanks for everything man! I promise I'll make it up to you, somehow!" Kunsel said giving his friend one more hug before going back to his dinner.

Zack meanwhile made his way back to the bedroom to get some sleep. He couldn't help, but laugh when he crashed down on the mattress. He was going to enjoy tomorrow tonight, and the weekend to Golden Saucer, for he knew the next six months would not hold such fun and to achieve his goals he would have to buckle down and focus the way Angeal always told him to do. And he would do it. For himself, for his dreams, for…Angeal…

000

_Sorry about the long wait this chapter just kept extending itself. Don't worry the next chapter will come soon with Zack and Kunsel going to see Anton in concert._


	2. No Man's land

_Disclaimer: Everyone except for Lt. Anton Tempest, Lt. General Colt Winchester, Sargeant Ozzie Hendrix, and Dr. Brett Harley, Dr. Sanjay Sushutra and Dr. Jarrod Raker, belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

_CONTEST!: The songs Anton and his band "No Man's Land" sing are based on songs from some of my favorite hard rock groups. If you can guess what the names the four songs are and the real bands that created them, based on the descriptions in the chapter, I will write a Sephiroth/Genesis/Angeal/Zack drabble for you. You name the context, and which pairing combination of the four guys you want, Angeal/Zack, Seph/Gen, Angeal/Gen, Seph/Zack, Gen/Zack, or Angeal/Seph, or OT4 or OT3_

_If nobody gets all four then I'll for the person/people with the most correct guesses._

_Have Fun!_

000

The closest bar to the ShinRa SOLDIER compound was known as "The Gauntlet" and on this particular night, it was jam-packed. Apparently "No Mans Land" 's underground following was bigger than anyone suspected.

Because of the band members varying mission and deployment schedules, recordings of their songs were far between, and even fewer live performances. Therefore, when word got out that they were, all of their fans were lining up outside the door.

Luckily, Kunsel had been anticipating this and had gotten there several hours early, he knew the owner there very well so he was welcome to stay all that time, and helped to get Zack in when things really started to fill up.

"Wow, I didn't know they were this big." Zack said looking around at the crowd of people around them.

"Yeah I think it's because they performed a couple of songs during that big tribute to the troops show ShinRa put on a few months ago in Wutai. They had some pretty big names, Ghost Vaneer, Gackto, and The Tumbling Pebbles."

"Cool," Zack beamed.

Both SOLDIERs heads snapped to the stage when they saw the owner walk up to the microphone.

"Well I gotta say, I wasn't expecting this," the big burly man with red hair said. "If I'd known how much money I was gonna make I'd ask ShinRa bring these boys home more often."

The crowd including Kunsel and Zack laughed.

"Just one rule: no throwing stuff at the stage. That includes, but is not limited to yourselves, your glasses, your bottles, and your underwear."

The crowd laughed even harder.

"All right I'm gonna shut up now. Let's give it up for 'No Man's Land'!"

The room remained dark, but there were the sounds of an electric guitar being plucked, and then the crescendo hit and the room lit up and the entire band was jamming.

Zack recognized Ozzie on his guitar up in front. His braided hair, dyed completely purple was tied up into intricate, overblown pigtails. In addition, he was wearing black lipstick and dark purple eye shadow. His clothes consisted of a metallic silver high necked, sleeveless top, with belts around the neck, that looked almost like a dress except he was wearing baggy black pants underneath that pulled some masculinity back into it.

Just behind him was another band member playing an electric cello, adding bass vibrato to the song. He was dressed a little more modestly wearing a simple black floor length coat, but his hair was teased so much it practically covered his face. In keeping with color theme, it too had streaks of purple in it.

The bass guitar player was wearing an outfit similar to Ozzie's except the top was black vinyl and it extended to floor length, with red buckles across the front. His hair was spiked straight up with what looked to be a gallon of hair spray and gel, with every other spike dyed purple.

The drummer went for a more modest look at least with his clothes, which consisted of a plain black t-shirt and matching cargo pants. His hair consisted of a Mohawk with purple stripes across it. He had both a lip and a nose piercing as well as two piercings on each ear.

Finally, Anton appeared from behind Ozzie. He was dressed in a top similar to Ozzie's except it too was black vinyl, cropped shorter and had quarter length sleeves and had "No Man's Land" written in white paint across the front. He wore baggy pants that had belts and chains hanging all over it with the bottom of the pant leg tucked into knee high leather boots with buckles covering the entire front of the boot. Covering his forearms all the way up to just past his elbow were black stockings with pieces of the stocking meticulously cut out in an intricate pattern. The tips of the stocking cut off for his fingers to fit through.

Zack's jaw nearly dropped, when he saw said fingers were sporting black nail polish. The sight of the normally calm and collected Lieutenant dressed so wildly was so mind blowing he had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't all a dream. Was Anton really wearing eyeliner? Pinch. Yup, It was very real.

"Are you ready?" Anton called out to the crowd.

The crowd replied with a unanimous "yeah".

"When I say 'do you want it?', you say 'yeah'" Anton called out again.

"Yeah!" The crowd shouted back!

"_Do you want it?!"_ Anton shouted, this time on the beat and rhythm of the music.

"_Yeah!"_

"_Do you need it?!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Let me hear it!"_

The music continued, and finally pulled back a little when Anton started to sing the lyrics. In a singsong voice he greeted the crowd and informed them that what they were about to see would make their eyes bleed and steal their breath. Then the call and response chorus started again.

Finally, at the end of the song, at the last drumbeat the lights went out. It was dark for a little bit longer, then Anton's voice whispering a single lyric over and over again in the darkness. Zack couldn't quite pick it up over the sound of the crowd, all he knew was it was something about bodies. Then black lights came on revealing only the faces of the band members made up with the illuminated paint.

The first verse was sung this way, then when the chorus struck up the full lights came back on and remained for the rest of the song.

At one point, the band members and eventually the audience members counted to 5, between each number on the beat Anton insisted there was nothing wrong with him, his voice growing more desperate with each number passing by. Until finally he let out a sustained scream, that went from low to high and made Zack wonder where he was keeping the extra air in his lungs, before going back to the chorus again.

The next song hit closer to home. It was about a soldier wounded and broken, but determined to survive long enough to see the one he loved again. Anton's voice was rough, befitting the intensity of the music, but there was such profound personal feeling behind it, it could make anyone choke up a little.

Unfortunately for Zack, the small amount of alcohol he'd had had made its way through his system and was now calling.

"Hey Kuns, I gotta run to the bathroom." Zack said loudly into his friend's ear after the song had finished.

"Kay I'll save a spot for ya!" Kunsel replied.

"You not coming?" Zack asked a slight look of worry coming across his face.

"No way! I'd rather have my bladder burst than miss of second of this!" Kunsel beamed at him, before looking back at that stage as Ozzie played a short instrumental section, while Anton went to get a drink of water.

"Okay," Zack replied quieter, biting his lower lip, as he looked toward the darkened hallway of the bathroom.

He had not been in that bathroom alone in over a year, at least not by himself, not since…

He'd always made sure he went with someone, either timing it whenever one of his friends went or asking if one of them needed to go as well, which they usually did. But now Kunsel didn't and Zack did not want to tear him away from the event he had been looking forward to just because of his own stupid fear.

Zack shook his head. This was ridiculous, he was SOLDIER he wasn't supposed to be afraid. He'd faced ifrits and behemoths in Wutai, why should he stay afraid of one particular place just because of one particular incident?

No reason. Zack made his way through the crowd, comforting himself with the logic that circumstances were completely different now, he was bigger and stronger than he had been a year ago, there were a lot more people around this night, and he was much more sober than he had been that night.

He stopped suddenly at the front of the bathroom door and looked into the room next door, a chill running his spine. That's where it had actually happened. It had been dark then, almost pitch black and unused at the time. So dark he had not been able to see his assailant's face at all.

Now the room was fully lit and occupied by a private party enjoying themselves with champagne.

Zack let out a breath, shaking his head before heading into the bathroom.

Ridiculous.

He had no sooner stepped into the bathroom when Kunsel came running in, looking a little harried and apologetic. "I'm sorry man I forgot."

Zack smiled back at his friend. Touched and grateful that Kunsel would be willing to miss a second of Ozzie Hendrix, just for him.

"It's cool man, I'm all right, really." Zack insisted.

"You sure?" Kunsel asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine, I'm stronger now. In six months I'm going to be a second class, I can't have this holding me down forever." Zack chuckled. "And I'm a lot more sober tonight."

Kunsel gave a small smile back.

"No get out there, before you miss your main man!" Zack gave him a friendly shove out the door.

Kunsel looked back one more time as if just to make sure that Zack was truly all right. Zack flashed him one of his extra sunshine smiles to put his friend's mind at ease.

Kunsel smiled back and headed out toward the main room.

000

By the time Zack had finished his business a new song was on, the music outside was loud enough to be heard from the bathroom. He could hear Anton singing again, a softer song about saying so long and good-bye to the past, whether it be a former lover, former friend, or a former experience.

Zack breathed out a sigh. He had seen Anton making progress toward shutting the door on the bad experiences of his life, if Anton could do it, then he could do it to.

He opened the door to the bathroom and walked right by the other dreaded room without even a second look and refused to let a shiver run down his spine. He managed to stop it mid way down his neck.

Zack stopped by the bar and got some Rocket Town Whiskey for Kunsel and just a glass of water for himself. Right now, he had lost his appetite for alcohol.

He had to stand on his tiptoes to spot Kunsel in the middle of the crowd. His friend was standing there mesmerized, and it was no wonder, for on stage Ozzie was in the middle of a guitar solo. Zack could see why Kunsel admired the guitarist so, the way he played sounded more like another voice than an instrument, the rising notes were full emotion. Happiness, weaving into anger, then regret, then sorrow, and back again.

Zack waited until the song was over before tapping Kunsel on the shoulder and offering his friend a birthday drink.

Kunsel wiped away a tear, pretending it was just the dust and the fake smoke effects irritating his eyes, but accepted the offering with a smile.

"All right I'm tired of being deep and introspective," Anton said over the microphone, in a wry voice.

"Let's take shit back up a notch?" Ozzie said with mischievous grin on his face.

"Let's." Anton said. "But I have to say a few words first."

"You always do," Ozzie said with an eye roll and a friendly nudge which elicited a laugh from the audience.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, this next song I think represents us more than any other, despite all of the crazy schedules, deployments, and everything else, we still manage to survive and come back together. I'd say we're pretty indestructible."

And with that the song began. It went straight to the point, hitting hard on the first beat with all of the instruments.

Zack was surprised after all the running and jumping around the stage, singing and screaming, Anton still had the energy and the vigor to do it all over again, and not even sound breathless.

Ah, SOLDIER stamina…

000

After the concert was finished the boys made their way towards the backstage area where Anton and the other band members were signing autographs. There were several bouncers and a rope to keep the band from getting mobbed.

Kunsel and Zack finally pushed their way through the crowd to the front.

"Oh man! There he is! There he is! Fricken Ozzie Hendrix right there!" Kunsel was practically bouncing out of his boots.

"Hey Lieutenant!" Zack called over to Anton nearby.

Anton perked up at being called by his office rather than his stage name of just "Tempest". He waved at Zack and gave him the "Give me 2 minutes" signal with his fingers.

Zack looked around and saw Ozzie was finally within earshot. "Hey Ozzman!"

Ozzie casually looked over and grinned. "Yo, Zackifrit!"

Kunsel's head snapped around to stare at his friend in utter shock. "Dude! You didn't tell me you knew Ozzie Hendrix on a first name basis!"

"Yeah. Kinda forgot to mention that," Zack absently rubbed the back of his head.

"No shit!"

Just then Ozzie came over to them. "What's shakin'? Glad you could come!"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Zack chimed back merrily. "It's my friend Kunsel's birthday and he's a big fan of yours. He's the one you signed the bottle for."

"Nice to meet you Kunsel," Ozzie shook a near dumbstruck Kunsel's hand.

"You are god…" was all Kunsel managed to utter.

"Oh, you and I are going to get a long just fine." Ozzie grinned.

"Please don't blow up his ego even more." Anton finally came over, followed by the other band members.

"Anton you look… different…" Zack said, still a little stunned by Anton's rock star appearance up close. Particularly now that the sweat had caused the mascara to run and look like black tears trailing down his face.

"Guys this is my Ifrit fighting counterpart Zack Fair." Anton said to the other band members, who's eyebrows went up in recognition. "Zack that's Kai Ulrich 2nd Class, our drummer, that's Reita Ramirez 2nd Class, our bass player and this is Jackson Du' Pre, our Cellist. You can also call him Jax, and I think you two are going to be in the advanced placement class together."

"Nice to meet you Jax," Zack shook his fellow third's hand.

Jax gave him a calm smile and nodded back.

"He's the quiet type when he's not on the field," Ozzie whispered to Zack, who nodded.

"So you're the guy who drove the bike under the ifrit with Anton?" Kai asked.

"That I am," Zack answered proudly.

"Crazy shit man," Reita said in an almost monotone voice. "We like it."

"Well we'd better get back to signing or these people are going to get rabid and tear up our new friends here." Ozzie said motioning to the crowd.

The other band members nodded and went back to their places around the crowd.

"Nice meetin' ya Kunsel, happy birthday!" Ozzie said giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder before going over to a group of fans.

"Good luck with the program Zack, and have fun in Golden Saucer!" Anton waved.

"Thanks!" Zack waved back, then grabbed a still shell shocked Kunsel out of the crowd.

They were nearly back to their barracks when Kunsel finally came out of his stupor. "Holy crap…"

"Fun huh?" Zack chimed in.

"I didn't say anything, I must have sounded like and idiot!" Kunsel hung his head.

"You sounded like an admirer," Zack said, patting his friend on the back. "Nothing wrong with that. Ozzie's cool, maybe when you're less tongue tied we can meet him again in more casual circumstances. He's a funny guy."

Kunsel cheered up a bit at that. "How do you always know how to make some one feel better Zack?"

Zack shrugged. "Just lucky I guess."

000

_That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed "No Man's Land"!_

_Next chapter, the boys head for Golden Saucer!_


	3. The Golden Saucer

_Disclaimer: Everyone except for Lt. Anton Tempest, Lt. General Colt Winchester, Sargeant Ozzie Hendrix, and Dr. Brett Harley, Dr. Sanjay Sushutra and Dr. Jarrod Raker, belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

_NOTE: I have never played the game of Final Fantasy VII so I don't know much about Golden Saucer, so I'm kind of basing the place on Las Vegas and what I have read on Wikipedia about Golden Saucer, and I am sure there is more than one Ghost Hotel there._

000

Angeal entered their common room and found, not surprisingly, Sephiroth sitting on one of the couches packed and ready to go.

Angeal let out an exasperated sigh. "Genesis does know we are leaving TODAY, right?"

Sephiroth gave a small shrug and turned the page of his book not even looking up.

Angeal groaned and tossed his duffel bag next to Sephiroth's suitcase before slumping down on the couch next to his friend. "Why does he always do this?"

"No matter where Genesis goes, he always has to make sure he has what he needs to keep his plumage shining." Sephiroth said putting the book away in his suitcase. "Fortunately the pick-up time that I told him was an hour earlier than it actually is."

Angeal chuckled. "You are brilliant."

Just then, the red-headed Songbird came in, toting three suitcases and a suit bag.

Angeal's eye widened, this was even worse than usual. "Genesis! We're only going to be there for four days!"

Scratching his chin, Genesis looked down at his bags thoughtfully. "Hmmm… You're right." Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "I'm going to need my cold cream!"

Genesis dashed back into his room, leaving an open-mouthed Angeal and a slightly amused Sephiroth.

Sephiroth's mild amusement turned to full chuckles when he saw Angeal's gapping, fish-like expression. Angeal closed his mouth and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a pause, he shook his head and let out a weary laugh. "Why does he always do this?"

"Because it's the best way to get a fun expression on your face Alpha Dog," Genesis came back in, grinning.

He stood in between Angeal and Sephiroth behind the couch. He gave Sephiroth a kiss on the lips and Angeal a quick kiss on the side of the head. Both men gave him a look like "what are you up to?" Genesis answered by merely opening the box he had in his hand.

It was not the cold cream, but three necklaces. On each black, woven cord hung a silver pendent holding a different color gemstone.

"This latest mission to Wutai, reminded me just how fragile life is and how much I value the life I have shared with each of you." Genesis said softly. "So before embarking on this fun little trip of ours, where we are not generals, not SOLDIERs, but dearest friends, I wanted to give you both a little token of that friendship."

"Genesis you don't have to…" Angeal began, Genesis put a hand over his mouth.

"I know… But I want to," Genesis said softly, picking up the first necklace.

"For Angeal, an amethyst. The color of strength and wisdom, which you have in abundance," He put the necklace around Angeal's neck. "And patience, for being a loyal friend sticking by me through all of my personal bullshit."

Angeal had to suppress a blush from the sudden influx of compliments from his friend, for he was genuinely touched by Genesis' sentiment.

"And for you my love," Genesis said turning to Sephiroth, who looked genuinely interested to see what Genesis had in store for him. "A good old fashioned diamond. But this one has been cut especially for you." Genesis held the gem up to the light. As the sunrays hit the diamond, the prism formed a magnificent rainbow on the wall.

"Well look at that." Angeal whispered smiling.

"The diamond like you, calm, pure, and unbreakable," Genesis said softly, putting the necklace around Sephiroth's neck and touched their foreheads together. "But when held to the light just right, it creates a rainbow, warm and unspeakably beautiful." In an even softer voice, barely above a whisper he said. "Thank you for opening your heart to me."

"No one I would rather open it to." Sephiroth said with the same softness, gently pressing his lips to Genesis'.

Angeal stiffened a little when his two friends started get a little more romantic. However, what he found even more strange was why he suddenly felt terribly out of place. This was certainly not the first time they had made out in front of him, but it was the first time Angeal suddenly felt like there was a whole in the pit of his stomach, as if he was missing some part of him that he never knew he needed.

When the two lovers finally broke apart Genesis straightened, his voice going back to its normal volume. "And for me," he said pulling out a third necklace from under his shirt. "A ruby, I don't think I need to tell you why"

"Not at all," Angeal chuckled.

" No," Sephiroth said and amused smile crossing his face. "Thank you for the gift Songbird."

"You're welcome darlings." Genesis smiled. "Well shall we go get the puppy and be on our way?"

Angeal tucked the necklace under his shirt and got up from the couch. "Yes, before Zack thinks we've left without him."

000

"You sure you're gonna be okay, man?" Zack brought Kunsel a glass of orange juice.

The other third class SOLDIER groaned and put a pillow over his head. "When this hangover clears up I will."

"Here, try this it's got a little bit of Gongagan 'hair of the dog' in it." Zack said handing him the orange juice.

After they had gotten back from the concert Kunsel came home to find their apartment all decked out with streamers, food, booze and other party favors and bunch of their friends who had finally gotten off patrol that night yelling "Surprise."

While Zack kept Kunsel distracted at the concert, their friends Sebastian and Essai and the others living in their dorm cluster, had dressed up the cluster common room with the party stuffs. When you had eight guys split amongst four small rooms there were plenty of hands to help prepare a birthday bash.

They spent the night talking and drinking, and listening to "No Man's Land" CDs in the background.

"The only thing you have to ask yourself Kunsel is, 'Was it worth it?'" Zack asked raising an eyebrow.

Kunsel took a gulp of the orange juice and grinned. "Totally! You guys are awesome!"

"Meh. It's what friends do." Zack shrugged giving Kunsel a pat on the shoulder. Gently as to not jar his friend's aching head anymore. While Kunsel finished his juice, Zack went to look through his duffel bag and make sure he had not forgotten anything.

"Hey Zack do me a favor, while you're in Golden Saucer get lots of pics. I wanna see the generals being people for once," Kunsel said.

Zack laughed. "I'll try, though I don't think they'll be too agreeable. Although, General Rhapsodos seems to like getting his picture taken."

Kunsel snickered. "I'm not surprised, I mean Ozzie wears eyeliner and mascara when he's performing, but General Rhapsodos wears it all the time."

"Well being at the top, everyone expects him to look a certain way all the time," Zack said his voice just slightly defensive. He'd grown fond of Genesis, particularly after the Red General had invited him to go on this trip. "I mean you know you and I get off pretty easy, we're nobodies. So, if we get sick, or beat up, or hungover or something, we can go in looking as crummy as we feel, but when you're Genesis Rhapsodos, one of the Bloody Trinity, you've got to be Genesis Rhapsodos all the time no matter how you're feeling that day." Zack scratched his head, his expression turning a little sad. "That's… a lot of pressure."

"Huh. I hadn't thought about it that way before." Kunsel said thoughtfully, and then winced. "Oh man that's making my head hurt."

Just then the door chime sounded, causing Kunsel to groan and cover his head with a pillow. "Gah. That made my head hurt worse!"

Zack chuckled. "That's probably Angeal." He came over to the bed where Kunsel was lying and patted his friend on the back. "I'll call you later, kay?"

Without pulling his head out from under the pillow Kunsel raised his hand or a high five, which Zack gave him with a soft laugh. He then grabbed his duffel bag and practically skipped to the front door.

Sure enough when he opened it, the three Generals were standing there. Zack stared in utter shock, sure, he had seen Angeal in civilian clothes before, and on rare occasions Genesis too, mainly from fashion spreads in magazines, but never ever had he seen Sephiroth dressed completely in civilian clothes.

The General was wearing a jacket similar in length to his uniform one except this one was made of soft black velvet, with silver embroidery around the sleeves and collar. Underneath he wore simple white collared silk shirt, with sleeves that stretched out past the sleeves of the coat.

Meanwhile, Genesis wore a burgundy red collared shirt with ¾ sleeves that came just past his elbows, tailored just for him and rather tight dark blue jeans, with "Rhapsodos" stitched across his left back pocket.

Angeal was dressed more modestly, with just a simple navy blue pullover and jeans. Zack was dressed similarly with a t-shirt that read "Mako Happens" across the front, and a black long sleeved shirt underneath.

"All ready?" Angeal asked.

"Yup!" Zack held up his duffel. "Though uh… Looking at you guys I kinda feel under dressed.

"Don't worry about that puppy, that's the advantage of Golden Saucer, you can wear anything and it will look right," Genesis said.

"So then why do you feel you have to pack you entire wardrobe?" Angeal motioned to Genesis' three suitcases and suitbag.

"Cause not all of us can get by with three pieces of clothing." Genesis shot back, poking Angeal in the chest with his finger for emphasis.

Angeal rolled his eye. "Don't bring me into this, you're the one you're the one who goes and buys stuff you don't need."

"Spoken like a person who has no fashion sense." Genesis snapped indignantly,

Sephiroth meanwhile let out a slightly weary sigh and looked over at Zack who was watching Angeal and Genesis go at it with a slightly bewildered expression.

He tapped the younger man on the shoulder to get his attention. "Zack would you mind helping me get the children to come along?"

Zack smiled and nodded. "Sure!" He went over and grabbed Angeal's wrist and started pulling his towards the exit. "Come on Angeal! Our ride's a waitin'"

000

It was a relatively short flight, and a very comfortable one on the company jet. Zack who'd only ever traveled by helicopter or in the cramped seats of public airplanes, marveled at the large plush seats in the jet, with tons of leg room, heck you could even lie down and take a nap.

The other reason why the private jet was used beyond just comfort, they could also access the smaller, more private terminal at the airport, where Sephiroth and the other generals would not get mobbed by the adoring public. The generals may have been military, but they had the celebrity status that would make any movie star jealous.

From the terminal, they were whisked away to a limo waiting for them outside. Zack knew this was all for the three men he was traveling with, but with all the splendor and ceremony surrounding him, he couldn't help but feel just a teeny-tiny bit of self importance.

And he just could not resist sticking his head outside the moon roof and gazing around at the buildings, blinking with billions of lights. When the traffic released and the limo picked up some speed again, Zack stuck out his tongue letting the breeze run by his mouth like a kiss.

Suddenly Genesis came up beside him with two glasses of champagne.

"Enjoying the breeze puppy?" The red general asked, holding out one of the glasses toward him.

Zack closed his mouth and looked at Genesis a little embarrassed, but accepted the glass.

"To life and love, or something, I'm not feeling very poetic right now." Genesis clinked his glass against Zack's, and then drank.

Zack followed suit, grinning all the way.

Suddenly Genesis made a startled sound and he was pulled back into the limo. Zack poked his head back down to find Genesis laughing hysterically on the floor with Sephiroth, who had his arms around him. Miraculously, Genesis had not spilled a drop of his champagne.

Zack climbed carefully around the two lovers and back into his seat next to Angeal. The older SOLDIER was clearly trying to stifle a laugh at his two friends rolling around on the floor, but his shaking shoulders gave him away.

Genesis let out another high-pitched laugh, as Sephiroth nuzzled his neck.

To Zack it was very strange to see Sephiroth behaving so spontaneously cute. Was that really a true smile on his face?

He looked from the two generals on the floor to Angeal and let out a sigh. He could not keep from wishing it was he and Angeal laughing and giggling carefree on the floor.

"We're going to arrive at your hotel in about a minute and a half, just so you know." The driver said casually, as if having the most famous generals of ShinRa playing around were an everyday occurrence. " And it looks like there's something going on. There's a lot of people out there."

Now it was Sephiroth's turn to look out the moon roof. He narrowed his eyes at the crowd.

"Well what do you see?" Angeal asked.

"Paparazzi," Sephiroth said coldly.

"What?" Angeal groaned and shook his head. "How the hell do they always find us?"

"Simple, they pay well to be informed of our movements off the battlefield, and they expect to see a return on their investment." Genesis explained simply.

Zack rolled down the window just a little to look out at all the flashing lights. "Sucks to be famous huh? You guys get this a lot don't you?"

"All the time." Sephiroth said coolly. "Especially when I am present, they always seem to be fascinated when I do something more… human."

"And when it's all three of us, it's triple the trouble." Genesis smirked, not looking too troubled by it at all.

"They always try to get a picture of you doing something humiliating, or looking your worst, it's about their fame, not ours. Bunch of vultures." Angeal growled.

Zack raised an eyebrow in surprise and looked over at Genesis and Sephiroth for answer. Sephiroth was digging through his bag looking for some sunglasses. Genesis meanwhile looked back at Zack and gave him a little shake of the head in a "don't ask" manner and pulled his own sunglasses out of his pocket.

Zack nodded. "What's with the sun glasses its night time?"

"Because cherub if you go out there with all of those flashing cameras, you'll be seeing spots the rest of the evening." Genesis explained, putting on his own sunglasses and after reaching into the small shoulder bag he had with him, tossed another pair to Zack.

"Thanks." Zack said putting them on.

When they finally pulled up to the hotel, Sephiroth let out a resigned sigh. "Let's get this over with."

"At least it will guarantee the hotel will treat us like kings," Genesis smirked.

"Shameless," Angeal, scoffed.

Genesis let out an exasperated sigh. "Listen Mr. Grumpy pants. We're on vacation remember? You're making Sephiroth look as enthusiastic as the puppy."

Angeal remained silent, hiding his expression behind the sunglasses. The Red general let out another sigh and got out of the limo, quickly catching up to Sephiroth who was stopping every few steps to get his picture taken and mainly to wait for Genesis.

The flashes of the cameras had been numerous before with just Sephiroth there, but as soon as Genesis came along side and entwined his fingers with Sephiroth's, the place just exploded with light. They were the reigning kings of ShinRa's Camelot.

"Wow," Zack looked on in awe from the door. "They're so into Seph and Gen, they probably won't even notice us."

"They will. I just would rather not be a part of it, once those hounds are on you they never give you a moment's peace." Angeal muttered. "Genesis likes that sort of thing, Sephiroth was raised in it. But the paparazzi do not respect the wishes those who wish to remain private, they hound the ones who don't want the attention, all the same."

Zack bit his lower lip, he liked getting his picture taken, but he could see how for a person like Angeal who tended to keep to himself would get annoyed by being constantly tailed by a bunch of picture-takers.

"Don't worry, Angeal, I'll protect you. I'll just jump in front of you and be like this." Zack made a pose with his fingers pointing out and a big dopey smile on his face. "Hey, I am nobody! You don't know me! You just wasted a picture!"

Angeal could not suppress a soft laugh at that. How did Zack always know how to make him feel better?

"Come on," Zack said taking his hand. "Sometimes as a SOLDIER you gotta push through things you don't like doing."

"Go figure you finally listen to me, only to use my own words against me," Angeal said dryly, though there was half smile on his face.

"It was the best proof I could think of," Zack grinned get out of the limo.

There was a sudden lull in flashes, as the paparazzi seemed to have no interest in the unknown kid who looked like a scruffy puppy. However, the flashes picked up again as soon as Angeal emerged. However, he had blocked the left side of his face with a magazine. Zack quickly caught on and took his place at Angeal's right, blocking his mentor from view with various poses.

They finally reached the entrance to the hotel, with the door opened for them by the doorman. Now they were finally free of the cameras. The hotel did not allow them inside, for the protection of their guests. The generals were not the only celebrities to stay at this particular place. The Aurelius Towers was well known for protecting the privacy of their big name guests. Legally they could not stop the paparazzi from gathering outside, but they did have the right to demand they stay out of the hotel itself.

"Finally," Angeal said taking off his sunglasses, before making his way over to Sephiroth at the check-in desk.

"Wow," Zack whispered, lifting his own sunglasses and gazing around at the grandness of the lobby around him. It was gigantic, with marble floors, columns, and walls adorned with intricate mosaics and paintings. And one aisle carved into the ceiling was filled with brightly colored glass sculptures of all shapes and sizes, clustered together like flowers growing upside down.

"I'll have to take you to some of the glass blowing shops in Mideel," Genesis said coming up behind him. "Amazing artists."

"That would be great!" Zack beamed at him. "Are we really staying here? Now I really feel underdressed."

"You look fine. I would not be standing next to you if you didn't." Genesis smirked.

Zack laughed. "Now that's a big compliment coming from you."

Genesis tilted Zack's face up to his own."Well, you have a good face to pull off just about anything, maybe in addition to your advanced placement education I can teach a few things in simple fashion sense if you are willing to listen."

"Sure, but why would I need it as a SOLDIER?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Well when you get higher up in rank and fame you have more social obligations to the company," Genesis said simply.

"Oh…" Zack said softly. "Like you and Sephiroth and Angeal go to all those ShinRa functions?"

"Precisely, and we always must look our best," Genesis drawled, "We do represent the company and SOLDIER, so we must make a good impression to the investors and politicians and other PR people."

"I hadn't thought about that part of it, though I don't think I'd ever get that famous," Zack laughed.

"You will," Genesis said softly, but firmly.

Just then, Sephiroth came over, followed by Angeal.

"Ready?" Sephiroth asked.

"Quite," Genesis linked arms with him and the both began to make their way towards the elevators.

"Angeal?" Zack asked as they were walking along. "Do you think I'll ever be as famous as you guys?"

"I hope not," Angeal said.

Zack's face immediately looked crestfallen, the image of a kicked puppy. Angeal immediately realized how wrong the words must have sounded.

"What I mean Zack, is I hope you're not so famous that you are hounded everywhere you go, those people never give you a moment's peace when you are just trying to hang out with your friends at your favorite café outside the compound. But I would not mind you achieving what we have, if that is your dream." Angeal offered him a smile.

Zack's own smile returned.

000

Their room was on the top floor of the hotel. Luckily and much to Zack's continue bewilderment, there were cushioned chairs inside the elevator.

The young man was even more stunned when he finally saw their room. But this was more than just a mere room, hell the main living area adorned with plush furniture and couches with a sweeping view of the city had more square footage than Zack's parent's whole house. The bellhop arrived shortly after with their luggage, which they would put away themselves when they decided who would sleep where.

"There are three bedrooms and a den." Sephiroth said, locking into his old habit of briefing everyone on the situation whether it was a military situation or not. "Genesis and I will be sharing the master, Angeal and Zack may choose which of the two remaining bedrooms they would like."

"I get my own room?" Zack looked at them in surprise. It was true, Zack had not had a bedroom all to himself since leaving Gongaga and the few times he got leave to visit home.

"Ah, I'd almost forgotten the days of bunk beds and the cluster system." Genesis said in mock wistfulness.

"Oh come on we had some fun times," Angeal said.

"Yeah if you call someone snoring incessantly during the night three feet away from you, fun," Genesis muttered.

"Is that an implication?" Angeal raised an eyebrow.

"No I was referring to Vinnie Finestrue, that guy who slept in the middle bunk between us, you ought to remember he practically threw up on your bed once, after Ramsay's frat party." Genesis said an amused smile crossing his face at the memory.

Angeal wrinkled his nose. "That was Vinnie?"

"Maybe there are some advantages to growing up in isolation," Sephiroth said wryly, "But thank you for inviting me to that party."

"Invited you, we practically dragged you there," Angeal corrected with a smile.

"And you had fun didn't you?" Genesis smiled and leaned his head on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"I did, it was one of the first times I was treated like everyone else, and allowed to have some fun like everyone else," Sephiroth said softly.

Genesis quickly spotted the dip in the mood and quickly recovered it. "That's the advantage of going to a party where everyone is too drunk, or buzzed to even know who you are, and they don't care who you are so long as you are having as much fun as they are."

"And that was the time you told me that my hair was my key to freedom and I should let it down," he turned to look at Genesis, his jade eyes softening even more. "I haven't put it up since."

Genesis gently took a lock of the silver hair into his hand and tenderly kissed it.

Once again, Angeal felt that strange emptiness in the pit of his stomach, at the sight of the intimate moment between his friends. He was not jealous of the two of them per say, just what they had. Someone to look at him with adoration, someone to love him and only him.

His subconscious, the realm of his deepest desires stepped in to comfort him. A flash of, blue eyes the color of the sea, a smile as warm as the sun just for him…

The one thing he could not have. If only he were a little younger, or of a different rank, if only…

"Hey guys!"

Zack who had wandered off to explore the rest of the penthouse, bounced back to where they were.

"There's a pool on the balcony!" Zack said practically bouncing in place. "This place is awesome! Hey Angeal, could I have the blue room?"

Angeal blinked, startled out of his reverie by the very eyes he was thinking of, answered automatically. "Whatever you want?"

Zack's smile faded slightly into concern. "You okay?"

Angeal stiffened slightly, when had his troubled thoughts become so obvious? Or had Zack just gotten better at reading them? Out of the corner of his eye, Angeal noticed Genesis' eyes shift from Zack to him, mimicking the same worried look Zack had.

"Nothing, just a little fatigue, I did not get much sleep last night. Too much excitement." Angeal covered with a soft smile.

Genesis's eyes narrowed in a 'you liar" look, but said nothing, and Zack seemed to accept the cover-up with a nod and a smile. "Cool! You'll sleep tonight after we have some fun!"

"I think we should head to that new club that opened up, if for nothing else than for show." Genesis said. "Though I would like to change first."

"Ah, some pre-clubbing entertainment?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Just for you darling," Genesis grinned running a finger down Sephiroth's nose before walking off toward the master bedroom.

"Give us about an hour," Sephiroth said nonchalantly before following Genesis.

"Cool! That'll give me time for a shower and decide what I'm going to wear," Zack chortled. "Since I'm hanging out with you guys I should at least try to look good on your arm."

"You look fine, Zack," Angeal said quietly, trying to keep his eyes on Zack's face and not roaming over his body. Though that was not too difficult since Zack's ocean blue eyes always seemed to entrance him when he allowed himself to be entranced.

"Think so?" Zack smiled, and then shook his head. "Genesis, is a bit more picky and I don't want him to be grumpy. I know I have some pants I actually ironed in my bag somewhere."

Angeal smiled faintly back. "Go on then. I'll probably go take a nap."

"Whoa you are tired, are you sure you're okay?"

Angeal hated hiding the truth from those innocent eyes, showing nothing but concern for him, but he had to. "I'm fine really, just tired."

"Okay, sleep well then." Zack said before trotting off toward his room.

Angeal watched him go until the door was finally closed.

_If only…_

000

_Well they have arrived! And more fun to come!_

_Poor Angeal, Commander Denial in action, and it doesn't help that Seph and Gen are being so darn romantic and cute in front of him! _

_Congratulations to Vampiress Kelevra! The winner of the previous chapter mini-contest!_


	4. Snow

_Disclaimer: Everyone except for Lt. Anton Tempest, Lt. General Colt Winchester, Sargeant Ozzie Hendrix, and Dr. Brett Harley, Dr. Sanjay Sushutra and Dr. Jarrod Raker, belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

_NOTE: I have never played the game of Final Fantasy VII so I don't know much about Golden Saucer, so I'm kind of basing the place on Las Vegas and what I have read on Wikipedia about Golden Saucer, and I am sure there is more than one Ghost Hotel there._

000_  
_

It took Zack a good half hour to decide what to wear, rarely did he ever pay this much attention to his clothes, but this was a special occasion and called for a little more thought. He decided to go with his black collared shirt with the white pin stripes and plain black slacks, one of the few pairs of dress pants he owned. With the paparazzi on their tails, he wanted to look somewhat good next to Angeal and the other generals.

There was a soft knock on his door and the unmistakable voice of Genesis could be heard. "Puppy, are you ready?"

"Give me two shakes!" Zack called back, running a comb through his hair one more time.

Zack opened the door to find Genesis standing there in a flashy shirt of red silk, with intricate embroidery of gold thread. As a layer accent, he wore a black shirt underneath that only showed up where the red shirt dipped at his collarbone. He flashed Zack a sultry grin and gave him a look up and down. "Not bad puppy, you certainly have more of a finger on the fashion pulse than Angeal does."

"Uh, thanks?" Zack said prideful at the compliment, but a little miffed about the slight on Angeal.

"Would you mind if I adjusted something? If I don't it'll bug me all night." Genesis said giving Zack another look up and down.

Zack shrugged. "Sure."

Without another word Genesis grabbed for Zack's shirt, adjusting the collar, rolling up the sleeves to Zack's elbows, pulling out the ends that were into his pants and finally adjusted a few wisps of his hair.

Genesis stood back to admire his work and smirked. "Much better."

Zack blinked a few times, not quite believing what just happened. "Was I just molested?"

"No just frisked by the fashion police." Sephiroth said dryly, walking up to them. He was wearing the same outfit as before, apparently he did not share Genesis' belief between traveling clothes and evening clothes.

"Only the best," Genesis murmured leaning against Sephiroth. "Did you get the reservation?"

"Of course, the name Sephiroth can get you almost anything right, Genesis?" Sephiroth looped an arm around the red head's shoulders and gave him a faint smirk.

Genesis smirked back and whispered "anything" in Sephiroth's ear. Then, without missing a beat, slipped elegantly out of Sephiroth's grasp and made his way over to Angeal's room. "Let's get the Alpha Dog up so we can get some dinner before going to the club."

"'Geal," Genesis called sweetly, wrapping on the door with the back of his hand. "Wakey-Wakey."

Genesis paused waiting for the other general to open the door. When that did not happen and there was no sound of movement at all, Genesis let out an exasperated sigh, looked over at Sephiroth and Zack.

"Well he does tend to sleep very heavily on vacation," Sephiroth said coolly.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the old fashion way," Genesis took in a deep breath, and pounded on the door with his fist. "'Geal! Time for roll call. Get your ass up!"

Sephiroth let out a soft chuckle while Zack stared open mouthed at Genesis acting so… crude.

"You were always such a spectacle in your third class days Genesis," Sephiroth said, an amused smile creeping across his face.

Genesis laughed heartily. "Indeed, I had yet to refine myself when I was the puppy's age. And I'm going to make more of a spectacle if Angeal doesn't get out here soon."

Genesis turned the doorknob, "'Geal, I'm coming in and if you are naked or masturbating, you've had plenty of fair warning."

Zack felt the blood rush to his cheeks at the mention of Angeal possibly pleasuring himself. Not so much that he couldn't picture his mentor jacking-off, it was the fact that he could, quite clearly. The feeling of embarrassment was compounded by the fact he was standing next to General Sephiroth, Angeal's friend and commander-in-chief of SOLDIER, second only to the president himself. Now Zack wished he had taken a cold shower.

"He's gone!" Genesis snapped, coming back out the room, looking indignant.

"Zack, did he say anything about where he was going?"Sephiroth asked.

Zack shook his head, "No he just said he was going to take a nap."

Meanwhile Genesis was already dialing Angeal's number into his phone. "I can't believe he abandoned us. He only does this when he's either very pissed off or very depressed. What did you do puppy?"

Zack panicked a little and held his hands up defensively. "Nothing! I was in my room the whole time! I swear!"

Genesis sighed and mouthed, "I know" as he put the phone to his ear and waited for Angeal to pick up. "Hello darling, where the fuck are you?" Genesis answered loosing none of the eloquence in his tone of voice despite the harsh language. "Are you sure you're all right? All right, whatever you say, we'll meet you down there soon."

"What's going on?" Sephiroth asked when Genesis clapped the phone shut.

"Oh 'Geal just went down to the lounge in the lobby for a drink." Genesis said trying to sound casual, but it could not completely mask the worry in his voice.

"I haven't known Angeal to drink alone," Sephiroth said raising a curious eyebrow.

"He only does it when he's really pissed off or really depressed," Genesis said keeping his eyes to the floor, not looking around at either of them.

"Perhaps, some residual shell shock from our latest deployment. He did nearly die." Sephiroth said quietly.

Too late Sephiroth realized he had said the wrong thing, when a sharp sound came from Genesis and he missed his pocket when trying to put his phone away. The cell phone clattered to the ground and went unattended by Genesis, who just stood frozen to his spot.

Sephiroth went to him, tenderly placing his hands on his lover's shoulders and gently rubbing them. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Zack looked on in some disbelief only once before had he seen Sephiroth show this much chaste tenderness, and that had been Angeal's infirmary bedside and even then he it was still hard to believe, the demon of Wutai, The Butcher, the General of Generals, could show such compassion. But at the same time Zack felt strangely honored to be allowed to see this.

However, that moment of awe was short lived as memories of Angeal stricken in the infirmary bed and in the trauma center, floated back to his memory. He looked longingly over at Genesis and Sephiroth, wishing to be enveloped in someone's loving arms as well.

Zack was startled out of his reverie when Genesis spoke.

"I am sorry, we're supposed to be having fun and I am dragging things down." Genesis said somberly.

"Come Songbird, let us go, some night life will perk you up, I do want to see a smile on your face." Sephiroth said stoically though there was a softness there that sweetened it into a phrase of endearment.

Genesis offered him a faint smile and nodded, before looking over at Zack. "The more I think about my idea of bringing the puppy along, the better I like it. He's the only one nowadays who still has the unending supply of energy and smiles."

Zack, not wanting to fail them, put on his best sunshine smile, though he had to admit it was little harder to do than usual just now.

000

They found Angeal sitting at the bar gulping down a glowing blue drink with a cherry in it.

"Getting a head start on us?" Genesis drawled hopping into the barstool next to him.

"Oh I just thought, since I was being such a grumpy drag before, I'd get an early start on loosening up a bit." Angeal said casually, before finishing off the rest of his drink.

"You might have left a note or a text or something," Genesis scolded him gently, taking the cherry from his drink and popping it into his mouth.

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind," Angeal said with a shrug not sounding very sorry at all.

"Ah the rest of the gang's here?" The bartender came over, a young man a little older than Genesis, sporting spiky neon blue hair. "Where's your gun slinging friend?"

"Hello Jerry," Genesis flashed a sultry grin.

"In answer to your question, Winchester is back running the entire operation," Sephiroth stated.

Jerry winced, "Sounds like he's the one who needs a drink, but in the mean time what can I get you guys?"

"A round of Jerry's Delight on me," Angeal said.

"Zack, watch this," Genesis looked over at Zack on the other side of Angeal. "These drinks are amazing."

Jerry prepared two shakers full of a mix of ingredients that after the first few, Zack lost track. The bartender then setup a row of chilled martini glasses in front of them, he gave both shakers a hard shake before pouring equal amounts into the four glasses. But he was not done yet.

Zack's eyes widened when Jerry pulled out a lighter and lit each glass on fire, after few seconds he pulled out a mini-extinguisher and put the flames out, before finally handing them to the generals and Zack.

"Whoa that was awesome!" Zack beamed at the bartender. "I've seen shots lit before, but not whole glasses."

"Jerry's magic," The bartender said casually. "Enjoy!"

Zack gingerly took a sip of the drink, even though the performance had been cool, he had no idea what to expect in terms of taste. It perfect, just the right balance of sweetness and sour and a little bit of a kick from the alcohol and the smoky aroma from the flame only enhanced the flavor.

"You like?" Genesis asked.

Zack nodded. "Yeah, it goes down pretty easy."

"Careful pup, those can go down a little too easy." Angeal said, but it was not in his usual teacher voice, it sounded more like a piece of casual advice just from one friend to another.

"Thank you for the enlightenment Angeal, now we should get on to a more important subject," Genesis said after taking another sip. "Even though we have already had a sip I should like to make a toast.

"You always do," Angeal said dryly, though there was an amused smile on his face.

Genesis gave him a look before clearing his throat. He held up his glass high with the others following suit as he began to speak.

"To the bonds of friendship, to the things that hold us together through times of strife, sorrow. Never have we been more close, may we never be farther apart as true friends." The Red General said softly, his voice as smooth as satin, but as firm as stone.

"Here, here," Angeal said his smile now soft and genuine.

Sephiroth responded by giving Genesis a chaste kiss on the side of the head. Meanwhile, Zack felt a little left out, as he was not quite so familiar with the nuances between the three. He finally decided on doing something that was just him.

"_Taumano koiora ana harikoa_," Zack said in his native Gongagan.

The three generals looked back at him both surprised and curious.

"It means 'Long life and happiness' in Gongaga," Zack explained grinning.

"I'll drink to that darling," Genesis said raising his glass again.

The four of them clinked their glasses together, and drank.

000

The club they ended up going to was one new one called "Snow". Being the new, hip spot Genesis insisted they go, always being the one on the frontline of fashion and trends. From what Zack had heard from Kunsel it was dubbed the "mega-club", constructed of four different rooms each representing a season.

Spring was a mixture of blues and greens, the lighting giving of patterns of plants and leaves on the walls, alongside glass sculptures of tress and flowers. As an exotic touch leopard and tiger print fabric lined the chairs and couches. To top it off a cool mist sprayed over the dance floor making the place even steamier.

Summer resided on the top floor was the outside terrace with grand views of the entire city. Its design, based off the tourist retreat Costa Del Sol, was laced with bright, sunny, pastel colored décor, and outside living motif. With stone tiled floors, and tiled roofs over hanging the VIP cabanas. It too had a small dance floor and a DJ, though it seemed the main purpose was for drinking and enjoying the view.

The red room was fall, decorated in vibrant and sumptuous fabrics of varying reds and golds on the walls and ceiling, and furniture. There was a small stage where performers, mainly of the burlesque style would perform for the guests. This was one of the "quieter" rooms, since it did not have a dance floor for the guests, but like the others it had its own bar and DJ.

The largest of the four, the main room represented club's namesake, the snows of winter. The walls, dance floor and even the furniture were pure white, columns and table legs made of glass to reflect the purity even more. To call it a room was an understatement, it was a whole building unto itself, with four bars, an enormous dance floor, and a line of private cabanas encircling the entire room that could be closed off by pure white curtains if the occupant so chose.

But a special attribute that separated "Snow" from the other clubs, was at every half hour, ice machines would release a spray of ice crystals over the dance floor. In the lighting, they looked very much like snow flakes.

Naturally, the place was packed, with a line outside a mile long. Luckily, for Zack he was traveling with three VIPs and they were let in through another walkway that paralleled the regular line. Much like the paparazzi, when the civilians recognized who were walking by them started snapping pictures. But unlike, the picture takers for the magazines, the crowd of club goers were much more entertaining, shouting compliments such as "Genesis you're so hot!" and "Marry me Sephiroth!" at the top of their lungs and bouncing up and down so much the poor bouncers could barely keep them in.

The biggest change between the attention from the club goers and paparazzi, was Angeal's reaction to it. He had given the paparazzi the complete cold shoulder, but to these civilians, he smiled and waved a little, and even winked at one fan girl who shouted, "Angeal have my babies!"

Zack hung back behind Angeal, closer to the wall. Now that his mentor was actually enjoying some public attention, he did not want to distract him from it. Plus, he was just enjoying watching his mentor's reactions to the crowd.

Just before they went through the door into the club, Genesis insisted on stopping to allow the people at the front of the line for some good camera shots, for no doubt those people had been standing there for a long time.

When they finally went inside, one of the bouncers escorted them to a private cabana in the Red Room. However, Zack did not want to stay long, his energy was up from the new environment, the flashing lights, and the pounding music.

Genesis insisted he wanted to have another drink before dancing, and Sephiroth was putting earplugs in his ears, with his sensitive hearing the constant loud music gave him headaches after an hour or two. Only Angeal noticed Zack's impatient fidgeting, even though the boy was doing his best to hide it.

"Come on pup, we can head down there, they can meet us later, if you won't get bored just hanging out with me," Angeal offered.

"Zack beamed back at him. "I'd love to! Come on!" He took Angeal's hand and started pulling him towards the spiral staircase that led to the main room.

Just by chance when they reached the dance floor the snow was falling, sparkling beautifully against the lights.

"This is awesome!" Zack said staring in awe, his body already beginning to move to the beat of the music.

Zack loved music and dancing, he'd grown up with it. In Gongaga, kids learned traditional dances for each one of the seasonal festivals, and as they grew older, more and more dances for different festivals and legends were added to their repertoire. Even though that stopped for Zack when he turned 14 and joined SOLDIER, that part of his culture as a whole was still alive and well in his heart. He would often do a warrior dance as a warm up before strength training. He even taught Kunsel and some of his other classmates a few moves.

"Hey, handsome," a girl next to him called over the loud music.

Now it was true Zack had a thing for guys, or more specifically Angeal, but he did not mind a little attention from the fairer sex either.

"What's up?" Zack called back.

"You look lonely. How about joining our dance circle?" She said motioning to her group of friends which were mostly girls but there were a couple of guys, one of them was in the middle of the circle break dancing.

"Oh I'm not lonely I got my friend here A—" Zack stopped when he looked behind him and saw Angeal was gone. He stood on his tiptoes hoping to spot his mentor over people's shoulders, but Angeal was no where insight. "I guess he went to the bathroom." He said slowly a little deflated.

"That's okay you can dance with us until he gets back." The girl offered. "And if he's as cute as you he can join us too."

Perhaps Angeal was just in the bathroom, after all the man had had a few drinks before, and Zack figured the best thing to do would be to stay put and wait for Angeal to come back. So he joined the circle.

An hour later Angeal still had not returned. Though Zack had to admit he was having a great time with people in the circle, they were all friendly and funny the way people tended to be when they were a little tipsy. But he was beginning to get a little worried about where Angeal had got to. A familiar chill ran down his spine as terrible thought entered his mind. What if Angeal….?

He shook his head. It was ridiculous to think such a thing, Angeal was far too strong for anybody to sneak up on him.

Zack nearly jumped when there was a screech from one of the speakers. He turned to the DJ box, where to his utter shock, he saw Genesis standing next to the DJ with a microphone in hand. Several of the girls next to him started squealing with glee at the sight of the Red General.

"No guy should be that pretty,' one of them said.

"I wanna have wrinkle-free skin like that!" another chimed in

Zack bristled a little bit at their comments, here was this great warrior on stage that would fight to the death for his comrades, take down ifrits with a signal blow and all they could think about was the quality of his skin?

It was then Zack had to remind himself that that was the image Genesis had always portrayed to the civilians. The trendsetter and flawless beauty that just happened to know how to fight too. It was his method of having his own brand of fame, separate from Sephiroth.

On further thought, Zack did feel a sense of pride that he had been allowed to see what no one else saw from the Red General.

Genesis whispered something to the DJ who smiled and nodded. Then the music started again, a simple techno beat, but with smooth synthesizer undertones that mimicked a string section of an orchestra. And even more to Zack's surprise Genesis began to sing.

After the first few lyrics Zack recognized it as lines from the poem LOVELESS and he had to admit, the Red General's voice made of velvet was almost hypnotic, in fact the whole crowd seemed to sway in time to his song.

When the song was finished, everyone clapped and cheered, while Zack slipped away to look for Angeal before he too was caught again under the Songbird's spell.

000

Not wanting to inadvertently steal the limelight Genesis valued so much, he walked up the spiral stairs to the outside terrace, it was nice to breathe the fresh air instead of the sweat from a thousand people. Of the four rooms, it was the most casual because of the outdoor theme, so it was not too surprising when he spotted Angeal at the bar at the far.

"Hewley."

The other general stopped in mid drink after hearing his name and slowly set the glass down before swiveling the bar stool around to face Sephiroth.

"What are you doing up here?" Sephiroth asked, taking a seat next to Angeal at the bar. "I thought you and Zack went dancing together."

"Dancing is not my talent," Angeal said plainly. "I did not want to ruin his fun by embarrassing myself and him."

Sephiroth ordered a drink for himself and continue the conversation without missing a beat. "Zack does not seem like a person who is easily embarrassed. I'm sure he would still have fun no matter what you were doing."

Angeal's face went stony and he folded his arms on the counter and rested his face on them. "I'm just not my cheerier self tonight."

"Why not?" Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow.

Angeal moved his head up, but only just for his eyes to stare distantly at nothing. "I don't know. Since the deployment, my head still feels so scattered. I thought this vacation would help set it all straight but…"

"This is only our first night, perhaps more time, you will feel better." Sephiroth offered, a little helpless as discussions of mind and heart were

Angeal offered his friend a faint smile in return, and sat up straight again. "Maybe, but like I said I didn't want to ruin Zack's good time with my gloominess."

Sephiroth knew there was more meaning behind the face value of the words, but he could not put his finger on what, and Angeal seemed to not be focused on the conversation anyway. Judging by his somber voice, Sephiroth deduced that Angeal might have not intended to say the words aloud. So the Silver General decided to let it slide and sipped his drink waiting for Angeal to say something else.

"So, why are you here?" Angeal finally spoke again, straightening up his posture. "Shouldn't you be with Genesis?"

"Genesis is giving a vocal performance in the main room, I did not want to distract him or distract the audience from him." Sephiroth said simply.

Angeal straightened even more and looked up at the sky, a fond smile crossing his face. "He does sing brilliantly doesn't he?"

"Yes," Sephiroth said softly, a small smile of his own forming on his lips. "Though I prefer the private concerts he gives me."

Angeal laughed softly, but there was an edge of bitterness to it. "Lovely. You are very lucky."

The edge did not go unnoticed by Sephiroth. "Do you regret not having Genesis as your lover?"

Finally, a genuine laugh came from the other man, or at least it sounded Genuine to Sephiroth's ears. "No he is a very high maintenance boyfriend, I think you're the only one with the stamina and the brain power to remember everything he needs and likes to keep him happy."

A satisfactory answer to ease the burden in Sephiroth's mind that Angeal was a potential threat to his relationship with Genesis. He nodded and went back to his drink.

With deeper subjects out of the way the two talked idly about the weather and the plane ride over and how big the pile of paperwork would be when they got back to Midgar. A half hour had passed, by the time Genesis suddenly showed up on the terrace.

"So how did my Songbird's performance go?" Sephiroth asked, putting his arm around his red

"Brilliantly, the crowd would not stop clapping and demanded I sing more songs," Genesis smiled brightly, but turned more solemn when he looked over at Angeal. "So here is where you have been hiding friend. I admit I was a bit worried when I did not see you next to the puppy, and here I thought you two were paper and glue."

"I just needed some fresh air," He said in a voice that indicated Genesis should not push the subject.

And Genesis respectfully did not choosing instead to turn his attention back to Sephiroth. "How about you and I head to the green room for a more steamy encounter?" He smirked walking two fingers seductively up Sephiroth's arm. In response, the Silver General promptly finished his drink with one gulp.

"I'm just going to stay here where the fresh air is," Angeal said offhandly, confirming it was all right for the other two to head off and do their own thing. "I'll come down later."

The other two generals nodded and headed back towards the staircase, leaving Angeal alone with his thoughts and another large drink.

000

Zack let out a weary sigh, it had been almost an hour and half since he had started his hunt for Angeal and had just now finished a double sweep of the main room. Genesis had stopped singing an hour ago. He had attempted to follow the red head to see if he knew where Angeal was, but had lost him in the crowd.

Since then he had gone over every lounge area and bar and the whole of the dance floor twice to find Angeal, stopping only to go to the bathroom. Now that he was certain Angeal was definitely not in the Snow room. He decided to head towards the red room hoping to find Angeal back at their cabana, instead he found none other than Genesis.

"Ah, tired of dancing already puppy?" Genesis took a sip of his martini in hand and patted the seat next to him.

"Nah, I looked all over for Angeal," Zack said sitting down. "I hoped he would be here."

"Yes, Sephiroth is looking for him too, we're looking to wrap things up for the evening, and he disappeared from the last place we saw him," Genesis, looking a little perturbed.

"Where was he?" Zack eyebrows shot up.

"The Terrace." Genesis said, "At least that's where we saw him last. That's not where he is now."

"Go figure he probably slipped down to the main room while I was in the bathroom," Zack groaned.

"Don't worry cherub," Genesis said, running a finger down Zack's nose and smiling. "Sephiroth will find him. He's the only one who is tall enough to see over everybody's heads and sniff out another SOLDIER through all the sweat."

Zack nodded a little relieved.

"So," Genesis reclined back against the plush sofa, and changed the subject. "Enjoy the snow?"

"Yeah!" Zack beamed at him. "That was so cool, I didn't know you could do that kind of stuff indoors." And after a pause he added. "You have a great singing voice by the way."

"Aw, aren't you sweet," Genesis flashed him a smile, and took a sip of his drink. "Well this is nice just the two of us."

"I think the last it was just you and me, you had just given blood to Angeal," Zack said recalling the memory of Genesis in the recovery room.

"Yes, and I would do it again without a second thought." Genesis said simply.

"I know you would." Zack said with a gentle smile.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, listening to the music before Genesis spoke again. "So while I am knee deep in this martini, anything you would like to ask a legend?"

Zack thought about it for a moment, and decided to ask a question that had been nagging at him for quite awhile now. "Why did Angeal join SOLDIER?"

"Genesis gave casual shrug. "It was a good way to get out of a small town and achieve one's dreams."

Zack rested his chin on his hands, pondering over Genesis' words. "What were his dreams?"

Genesis looked thoughtful. "You know I have asked him that many times and he's never given a straight answer."

Zack's eyes softened and a fond smile crossed his face. "Must really be something special."

"You admire him a great deal don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Zack perked up.

"Do you… like him?" Genesis raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "As a person I mean."

Zack stiffened a little at Genesis' penetrating gaze, reminding him that all of the generals were experts in interrogation. "Well yeah, how else would I like him?" He said evasively.

Suddenly Genesis gave him a drowsy smile and rested his head in his hand. "You've been very good for him you know."

Zack's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, you've brought an energy back into him that I have not seen in quite a long time. Since well... since he was around your age." Genesis smiled fondly, for a moment, but then it turned a little sad. "But the last few days he's been a little depressed, I wonder what's wrong."

"Zack frowned. "I wish I knew. I want to help."

"Oh I'm sure you can charm it out of him." Genesis said patting his head. "I'm sure just one flash of those puppy dog eyes will have him spilling his heart."

Zack sighed still looking somber. What good was getting Angeal to spill his heart when he wanted Angel to GIVE him is heart, and give is own heart in return?

The maudlin expression was not lost on Genesis. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Zack sighed.

Genesis narrowed his eyes. "When there's a frown on your face darling, there is definitely something wrong."

Zack looked away and remained silent.

"Zack, you know if there is something you want to get off your chest now is a good time to do it," Genesis said gently, rubbing the younger man's back, between his shoulder blades. "What's said in this room stays in this room. Hell at the rate I am going with these drinks I will probably forget this entire conversation by tomorrow."

Zack looked back, giving Genesis a slightly suspicious look. But then a flash of Angeal's face pops into his head, and he felt a strange twisting in his heart. He felt as if his shoulders were carrying a hundred pound weight, and it would be nice to relieve himself of that weight. "Do you promise?"

Genesis placed a hand over his heart. "On my honor as a SOLDIER and general at Sephiroth's right hand."

Zack swallowed hard and took a deep breath for courage. "I'm in with love Angeal." He said quietly.

Genesis blinked. "What? I didn't catch that?"

"I love Angeal," Zack said again a little louder.

"I still don't hear you," Genesis put a hand to his ear.

Zack flushed frustrated, and bursting with emotion, he jumped up from his seat. "I Love Angeal! Hear me now?! I'm crazy for the guy! I'm over the moon, loop-de-loop, my heart goes wild when he passes by! I want him to hold me tight and never let me go! I want a perfume named after us called Zangeal!! I. LOVE. ANGEAL."

The younger SOLDIER stood there panting, and flushed, daring Genesis to say anything negative about it.

The Red general only gave him a sly smile back, and it was then Zack realized Genesis had already guessed, even before he had said anything.

"Hmmm… Zangeal," Genesis drawled thoughtful. "Has a sexy ring to it."

Zack let out a weary breath and slumped back down in his seat. "Except 'Geal would never..."

"What make you think that?" Genesis quirked an eyebrow.

"I can just hear him." Zack scoffed and mimicked Angeal's voice. "You're too young, you'll regret it later."

Genesis frowned. "Hmm... Well you do tend to play up the cute factor."

"Thanks," Zack said dryly and muttered something even less congenial in Gongagan.

"So what you must do now is prove to him that you are not some child he would be taking advantage of, but a fellow adult who has chosen to love him." Genesis said.

"How?" Zack asked.

"Zack take this timeto really think hard about what you want, to decide if you are ready to totally and completely commit yourself to Angeal." Genesis straightened up and talked in a more business like manner. "He does not do things by halves particularly in matters of the heart. It is all or nothing, and I will not see his heart end up broken, by you or anyone else. Is that clear Cherub?"

Zack furrowed his brow looking a little indignant. How could Genesis think he would every hurt Angeal? But then Zack realized that Genesis was just looking out for his friend's happiness. Zack thought he would probably do the same thing to someone looking to get with Kunsel.

"After your soul searching if you are still certain," Genesis continued. "Then I will help you."

Zack's eyes lit up with hope. "You will?!"

"Yes, I want to see him happy too," Genesis smiled. "You've done a brilliant job at livening him up so far. And if you can give him the singular devotion he deserves, then I am all for your union."

Zack laughed. "Union? You make it sounds like we'd get married." But after awhile his laughter subsided as a pleasant image surfaced in his head. Of him and Angeal as an old couple, sitting at a Midgar cafe talking or maybe on a beach in Gongaga...or perhaps even Banora, feasting on those apples.

Zack was snapped out of his reverie by a loud shout of "Animals!" coming from just outside their cabana. Both their heads snapped to the curtain entry way and saw the unmistakable shadow of the Silver General approaching.

Genesis turned back to Zack and patted his face. "I think you would look good in a white dress coat, inlayed with gold embroidery."

Zack flashed him a small smile back.

"Animals!" Sephiroth shouted again as he threw back the curtain to the private room and shoved Angeal in, who stumbled and landed none to delicately on the floor at Zack and Genesis' feet.

"What happened darling?" Genesis asked nonchalantly as if Sephiroth suddenly entering a room and throwing Angeal to he floor were an everyday occurrence. Meanwhile Zack's eyes, now as big as saucers, flitted back and forth between Angeal sprawled out on the floor and Sephiroth standing there fuming.

"My bottom was molested at least ten times while I was out there looking for Angeal," Sephiroth grumbled. "I swear if I had my sword..."

"Our vacation would be over," Genesis drawled. "I told you before there's a price to pay for having the second most perfect ass in all of Gaia."

"Who's the first?" Zack asked still a little bewildered by the whole situation.

"Take a guess cherub." Genesis grinned.

"Oh yeah duh," Zack said quietly, before turning back to Angeal.

By now his mentor had gotten to his feet and was swaying slightly, his eyelids drooped at half-mast and there was a lazy smile on his face. "Sup?"

"Are you okay Angeal?" Zack asked concern crossing his face. He had never seen his mentor like this before, except when Angeal had been given morphine while recovering from battle injuries. But that had been in a hospital, this was real life.

"And happened to you dear friend?" Genesis asked eyeing Angeal with a smirk, knowing full well what might have happened.

"Taking your advice friend," Angeal said pointing at Genesis, though he blinked a few times and his hand shifted a little from side to side, as he was unsure of which Genesis he should point at. "I cut loose, I let go!" he then looked down at his hands clearly confused about something. "I let go of my drink."

Angeal turned around toward the door to go look for his missing drink, but apparently the sudden turn around was too dizzying for him and he stumbled right into Sephiroth who caught him before he could fall completely

"Perhaps it is good thing that you let that drink go, I don' think you need anymore," Sephiroth said with a sigh. "Why did you consume so much anyway?"

Angeal looked up at him blinking a few times with a furrowed brow. "How'd you get so tall?

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and practically carried Angeal over to a neighboring couch and plopped him down before taking a seat next to Genesis. Angeal groaned and buried his face in his hands for a few seconds and when he looked up again, his eyes focused on the cup of lemons sitting on the table in front of him. He tilted his head staring at it bewilderedly as if he had never seen anything like it before.

"I must be losing my mind," Angeal said dazedly. "There a bunch of little balls of sunshine in a cup."

Zack was trying his darnedest to hold in his laugher, he felt bad for Angeal knowing his mentor to be so straight laced and was now making a little bit of a fool of himself and the night was still young yet, but it was so damn funny.

Genesis on the other hand was not so merciful and was giggling like a loon and Sephiroth was merely staring at Angeal with one of his "You're-being -an-idiot-and-why-do-I-out-up-with-you" look.

"Genesis," Sephiroth finally addressed the red-head, interrupting his laughter. "My original intention had been to find you, I had hoped to catch you alone."

"Alone, eh?" Genesis smirked and cozied up to him. "Do go on…"

"If you guys want to be alone, I could take Angeal back to the room. I don't think he can find his way back himself." Zack offered with a smile.

"That would be most generous, thank you Zack," Genesis winked at him.

Zack looked over at Angeal who had by now picked up the cup of lemons and was examining it carefully. " Don't worry I'll take care of him," Zack grinned.

Zack went over to his mentor and gently patted his head. "Time to go."

"Huh?" Angeal looked at him quizzically.

"Bedtime, don't worry you can take the lemons." Zack smiled and took his mentor's hand.

Angeal smiled lazily back and nodded before getting up and following Zack out of the room, the cup of lemons still clutched in his hand.

Zack escorted Angeal out of the club, with the help from one of the bouncers and directed Zack to a quieter route back to the lobby. By the time they had reached the exit, apparently Angeal had grown bored of the lemons and handed them to a slightly bewildered bouncer.

Luckily the club was located in the same hotel they were staying, just on the other side of the sprawling Aurelius Towers, from where their rooms were.

Zack let out a relieved sigh after he helped Angeal sit down on the elevator bench, pressed the button for floor 50 and plopped down next to his mentor. Angeal was currently leaning back against the elevator wall with his eyes closed, leading Zack to wonder if Angeal had finally passed out. When they neared their floor he gave the older man a few prods in the shoulder, while he was perfectly willing to carry Angeal off a battlefield, but he wasn't too keen on straining his back while on vacation if he could avoid it.

Angeal cracked a weary eye open. "'sup?"

"Nuthin' much." Zack said casually. "You good to walk?"

Angeal paused seeming to think about it. "I think so…" He gets up steady at first but when the elevator suddenly halts the general loses his balance and plops back down into the seat and laughs. " Everything's spinning…"

Zack could not resist chuckling as he took Angeal's arm and helped his mentor back to his feet and kept him steady.

It took some skill on Zack's part to try and keep Angeal balanced while at the same time fumbling for his keycard. As he was inserting the card Zack felt Angeal slump with his face buried in the soft raven spikes.

"You smell nice," he heard the older SOLDIER mumble into his hair.

"Uh, thanks," Zack said off handedly still trying to jiggle the door open. Finally, after a few tries with the key card the door finally opened and Zack helped his mentor to his room. However, when they finally got to the bedroom it seemed like the elder SOLDIER suddenly didn't want to let go of his nice smelling puppy. While Zack liked the subtle compliment, he was not deluded enough to believe that this was not the alcohol affecting Angeal's brain.

He tried to pry the elder SOLDIER off him, however, the move backfired and they both fell over onto the bed practically face to face, with Zack on top. As if Gaia were still laughing at them, Angeal's face tilted up just so and caught Zack's lips in his own.

Zack couldn't hold back anymore, the feel of Angeal's warm body beneath him those hot lips, moist lips against his, it was too much. He kissed back with equal fervor, if his first kiss with Angeal in the infirmary had been intense, it was nothing compared to this. Here Angeal was kissing back with as much as much passion as he; his tongue dancing the dance of desire with Zack's.

The lack of oxygen was the only thing that could have parted him. Zack's heart and lungs felt as if they had just done a ten mile run, but far more pleasureable. All he could do was smile down at his friend, and to his delight, Angeal smiled back. His beloved's dark eyes were completely open. No mental restraint or inhibition held back the want, and the joy in those eyes.

The elder SOLDIER's hands moved up to either side of Zack's face. "You make me so happy," Angeal whispered, his voice deep and ragged, from the emotions pouring from it. Lust, joy, and a strange sadness, as if he were afraid that happiness might suddenly be taken away, if the light from Zack's smile would go out and never comeback.

Caressing Zack's cheek with his thumb, he brought the younger man's face close again as if to kiss him once more, but instead pressed the side of his face against Zack's and whispered in his ear, the fear now plain amongst the happiness. "Never stop smiling."

Zack let out a breath, his smile automatically growing brighter. "Never," he whispered back.

Seemingly satisfied with the answer Angeal kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms around Zack's shoulders. Zack could feel the other man's body relaxing beneath him. He was done, the fatigue from the alcohol and the swirling emotions had finally kicked in, and now it was time to rest.

Admittedly, Zack's teenage hormones wanted a bit more action, and would now require a cold shower to go away completely. But Zack's mind and heart were perfectly content to remain just like this, his head on Angeal's heart and wrapped in his warm embrace.

And it was then he realized it. What Genesis had said before about commitment? He was ready. What he felt for Angeal, it was more than just lust. He felt safe, and content, in Angeal's arms, as if he needed nothing else. Even food, water, and air seemed trivial and unimportant, compared to the warmth he felt in Angeal's embrace. The solidarity, calmness, was just what he needed, too cool the hyperactive fever in his blood and keep him focused on his duties, and he was committed to never being without it again.

He needed no more proof in his mind that this was what he wanted. He would tell Genesis, he was ready to commit wholeheartedly to Angeal, and seek the red head's help on how to show Angeal the young man that was behind the mask of the innocent puppy. It was only misfortune that during the battles with the ifrit and protecting Angeal's convoy, the commander had been unconscious and half-dead. He had not seen with his own eyes the warrior Zack had become. So he would do it all over again, hopefully with the help of General Rhapsodos it would go a little faster this time.

He was not naïve enough to believe this open desire for him from Angeal would last beyond tonight. Tomorrow Angeal would be sober again, and all of his walls as a SOLDIER, commander, and mentor would snap back into place again, and keep the wanton desires of his heart imprisoned deep within.

That was just Angeal's way, how he was able to remain the solid figure of calmness and honor. And Zack would not change it for the world. But he only wished to be let inside the walls, as a friend, as a lover, once in awhile, when they were alone and just the two of them, a private place that no one else ever saw inside those walls. And that was all he needed…

000

_Well I hope this monster of a chapter will keep all of you happy through the holidays! Sorry no actual smut, but that will just make it all the sweeter when they finally do!_

_Happy Holidays!_


	5. Wonder Square

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square Enix, except, Lt. Anton Tempest, Lt. General Colt Winchester, Sargeant Ozzie Hendrix, and Dr. Brett Harley, Dr. Sanjay Sushutra and Dr. Jarrod Raker, belong to me. _

_Note:This story is the sequel to my story "Heart to Heart". I highly recommend you read "Heart to Heart" before reading this, but it is not absolutely necessary if you are just looking for some Zack + Generals fun._

_Another Note: The character Lt. Colin Moray belongs to Amarissia from her fic "Madness of Angels". I liked him a lot in that fic and I was very sad to see him go. So I wanted to have him make some cameo appearances in my fic. And yes Amarissia did give me permission to use Colin in my fic._

000

Zack awoke to a soft thumping against his ear and the feeling of being embraced in warmth. He opened his eyes to find his face pressed against a solid chest and equally solid arms encircling him. He shifted a little to confirm who it was, though his heart already knew.

It was Angeal, his face calm and serene with sleep. His lips were slightly turned up and his brow relaxed, causing Zack to wonder and hope if he was dreaming something happy. The younger SOLDIER reached out to brush some strands from his face, but stopped himself just before he made contact. He realized that if his mentor woke, now sober, and found the two of them in bed together, even with their clothes on, he would most likely have a freak out particularly if he remembered what happened the previous night.

Slowly Zack lifted the arm on top of him up and carefully set it to Angeal's side. Then he carefully rolled away out of reach of the other arm under him. Unfortunately, Zack had been so focused on Angeal he had not paid attention to the side of the bed and ended up rolling right off.

Zack mentally winced at both the fall and the resulting groan coming from Angeal waking at the noise. Thinking quickly Zack scuttled on his belly towards the end of the bed. If he played his cards right, and with a little luck of "alcohol blackout" affecting Angeal's memory, he could pretend he had just come in to check on Angeal.

When Zack finally jumped to his feet at the end of the bed, Angeal was just sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Zack?" his mentor looked at him bleary eyed.

"Yeah!" Zack chirped up, but lowered his voice immediately when he saw his mentor visibly wince at the high pitch of his voice. Apparently, one of the great heroes of ShinRa was not above getting a hangover. "Just came into check on you."

"That's kind of you," Angeal let out a weary sigh. "Sorry about last night, I kind lost myself there for awhile. I didn't mean to, it just sort of… happened. I wasn't feeling very well…"

Zack froze but could still feel his heart sink. Angeal remembered what they had done, and he was sorry about it. He didn't like it.

Suddenly Angeal let out a soft noise that sounded almost like a laugh. "So which one of you dragged my sorry carcass back here?"

Zack perked up immediately. Angeal didn't remember a thing, at least didn't remember what they had done together. Perfect, he didn't want Angeal to find out about his feelings yet, not until he was a warrior worthy enough to be at Angeal's side as an equal.

"I did." Zack managed a proud grin. "I think I was the most sober and Seph and Gen looked like they really wanted to have some alone time."

"Oh," the smile faded from Angeal's face and he lowered his head. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm not setting a very good example for you." He let out a breath and keeping his eyes on the floor continued. "I know I was rude last night, walking out on you like that, I just couldn't get happy, and I didn't want to drag down your fun."

Zack admitted to himself that he had resented Angeal's disappearance at the time. Yet, knowing that Angeal was, once again, just trying to look out for him made any leftover resentment dissipate immediately. Still he wished Angeal would discuss what was good for him with him more often.

Angeal looked up again a faint smile gracing his face, but there was a touch of sadness in his eyes, almost s if he were trying to hide it, but it leaked through anyway. "Please, bear with me, I know I haven't been myself since Wutai. It just hit me harder than usual this time around. I don't know why."

"Well you nearly died," Zack offered. "That would traumatize anybody."

"Perhaps," Angeal said faintly, then suddenly his smile broadened and the sadness disappeared from his eyes. "But no more, I feel good today. I'll make it up to you puppy I promise. We'll do anything you want."

Now a little wiser at seeing people evade something that was troubling them, after watching both Anton and Genesis do so, Zack was not completely convinced that Angeal was telling the truth, but since fun was the goal here and not a therapy session, Zack put on a beaming smile and decided to put his mentor's promise to the test. "There's this video game Kunsel told me about in Wonder Square. Will you play with me?"

Laughing, Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose. "You drive a hard bargain, pup."

Before Zack might have continued pressuring him with a small whine, "Aw come on it'll be fun." But he remembered Genesis' words about being an adult, and after spending almost two days worrying whether Angel would live or not in Wutai, whining at him just seemed stupid. "We don't have to go if you really don't want to." Zack offered.

"Nah. A promise is a promise. Beside you and Genesis are right. I need to lighten up a bit more. Maybe that's really what's been bringing on the PTSD even harder. Though I have to say, after last night, even though I can't remember most of it, something feels good inside. Like, I want to be happy, do something out of the usual routine." He covered his face with his hand and laughed softly. "I'm sorry, Zack. I must sound like I'm drunk again."

Zack was already beaming at the words, even though Angeal didn't remember the moment they had shared, he did remember the feeling and that was just, if not more so important. Now Zack was practically sparkling. "No, No, it's good you want to be happy. You came here to have fun so that's what we're going to do," he added with a cheeky grin and a firm nod. "Even if it kills you, SOLDIER."

To Zack's surprise, Angeal let out a real true hearty laugh. It sounded like music to Zack's ears, like a beloved song that was played very few and far between on the radio. And the fact that he had brought it on made it all the sweeter.

"All right commander, you lead and I will follow," Angeal said with a smirk. "Just give me a little time to get past this hang over."

"I got just the thing," Zack said excitedly, almost snapping his fingers, but stopped himself in mid snap to spare Angeal another headache. "I'll be right back."

Angeal couldn't keep himself from smiling as he watched his puppy, dash enthusiastically out of the room. Even in the midst of a hangover, Zack always managed to brighten things up.

Angeal could not put his finger on it, but he felt lighter, better, as if a little bit of the heavy burden on his shoulders had been lifted. And some how the painful memories for of Wutai were not quite so acute, in fact they seemed almost distant, as if the happy feelings had put up a screen between them.

The happiness seemed to start with a dream he'd just had, he remembered it being vivid at the time his mind was working on it, but no he could not depict the details. He just remembered kissing someone and of holding them, and being held.

At first, he thought it was someone he had made out with at the club in his drunken stupor. But he had done such things before and such encounters always left him hollow. No this dream person was different from that. Whoever he'd kissed, this dream person, it felt so warm and right, and he was not sorry at all.

And he hoped some time in the near future he would have the same dream again.

000

After a quick shower, and a change of clothes, Angeal made his way out to the hotel room kitchen, where Zack was busying himself making a drink that looked like orange juice. Judging by the cutting board and the blender that was out Angeal guessed there was little bit more to it, though Zack had cleverly cleaned up all of the ingredients.

"Just in time, this is my patented Gongagan hangover cure." Zack said sliding the glass across the counter top toward Angeal. "Works on all my friends."

Angeal picked up the glass and examined it including giving it a sniff. It smelled like orange juice. "What's in it?"

"Family secret." Zack grinned and winked, but then frowned a little as Angeal continued to look over the glass suspiciously. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do Angeal patted him on the head. "I was just trying to guess what it would taste like. My stomach is a bit unhappy right now and I just don't want to drink it down and have it all come up again."

Zack laughed. "Don't worry it's designed with that kind of thing in mind. Now you drink up and I'll go get changed."

It was only then Angeal noticed that Zack was indeed still wearing the same clothes from last night. Even wrinkled and a bit disheveled, Zack still looked rather fine in them.

"I was pretty tired last night so I just crashed on my bed." Zack stopped and explained quickly, before dashing off again toward his room.

Angeal smiled faintly before turning back to his drink. He gave the suspicious orange juice a sniff. It smelled like orange juice, though his keen senses were hampered quite a bit by the hangover. He took a sip, it tasted like orange juice, but not quite. However, whatever was in it, it tasted good, very good. In fact, by the time Zack came back into the room he had finished the whole glass.

Zack reappeared wearing a rather tight fitting black T-shirt that read "You Know You're in SOLDIER When…" in white letters.

Angeal could not keep a smile from his face upon reading a few of the lines, "Your eyes glow in the dark," and "Your boss is the Hottest guy on the planet…"

"Wherever did you get that?" Angeal said, chuckling.

"Some hole in the wall store in Midgar that sells shirts." Zack grinned. "How's your head?"

"It's well…" It was then Angeal realized the intensity of his hangover was half of what it had been. "Good, now what did you put in that stuff?"

"Family secret," Zack winked.

"Maybe you'll share it with me some day." Angeal said quietly.

"Maybe when you take me to that secret garden of yours." Zack teased.

"Very clever," Angeal said dryly.

Suddenly there was some loud banging and burst of laughter at their door. There was the click of the key card slipping in and out of the door, and the voices became more recognizable as the door opened and the two in question came tumbling in.

Genesis rounded the corner laughing hysterically, unfortunately he off balanced and slipped on the marble floor. The only thing that kept him from landing flat on his face was the kitchen table. However, before he could straighten himself up, Sephiroth caught up to him and effectively pinned him to the table.

"You will not evade me so easily Rhapsodos, I do desire that we repeat our carnal activities from the tram ride," Sephiroth hissed into his ear.

To anyone else it might naturally cold voice in that situation might have sounded like a vicious threat, but Genesis was still all smiles.

"No, no," The red-head spoke between guffaws of laughter, "If we do that again I'm not going to be able to walk straight the rest of the day."

Sephiroth's voice softened to a smooth whisper. "Then we will remain in our bedroom just you and I, alone at last."

Genesis stopped laughing but his smile grew broader and tilted his head up to brush Sephiroth's jaw line with his lips. "Ah a tempting offer indeed."

Meanwhile, Angeal and Zack watched the scene from the kitchen with interest. Or to be more correct Angeal watched with amusement, while Zack looked on with wide eyes, at Sephiroth being playful and Genesis encouraging it with seductive moves from his body. Zack also thanked Gaia for this gift of soft porn from two of the most beautiful men on the planet, and that he chose to wear baggy pants that day.

Apparently though Angeal decided to make his presence known before clothes started to be shed, if for nothing else than to save Sephiroth some embarrassment.

The other two generals froze and then looked up in surprise when Angeal rather noisily cleared his throat. "Just getting in?"

Sephiroth's eyes noticeably widened and his mouth pulled into a thin line. He immediately straightened his posture and, began busily neatening his slightly disheveled clothes. Genesis meanwhile after the initial surprise rested his head in hand and gave them a lazy grin. "Yes, after one glorious night." The red head gave Sephiroth a light slap on the abdomen. "Calm down, Angeal's seen us like this before and the Puppy's just going to have to get used to it if he's going to hang out with us. Please don't make me pour sugar down your throat to get you loosened up again."

Zack looked from the two generals on the table to Angeal and was surprised to see an amused smirk playing on his mentor's lips. He gave Angeal a light poke on the shoulder and mouthed "sugar?"

Angeal stifled a chuckle and motioned for Zack to lean in closer. The younger couldn't keep a pleasurable shiver from running down his spine at the feel of Angeal's lips so close to his ear, even if it wasn't for anything romantic.

"As you know ShinRa's worst kept secret, our great General has a sweet tooth. Well, a funny thing happens when Sephiroth consumes a too much sugar at one time, usually not so much from casually eating sweats, but more often from another source when it broken down in his metabolism." Angeal explained in a whisper. "Sephiroth ingested a lot of alcohol, and he has a vey fast metabolism so he got hit with all that sugar all at once. And here's the fun thing, First his energy shoots up and he becomes quite hyper and talks really fast for about five to ten minutes, And then he crashes which induces a state for him similar to being drunk.

"No way," Zack whispered back in disbelief. Sephiroth talking fast? Sephiroth being drunk? That was impossible. Right?

Angeal nodded. "Remember puppy, what's said here stay here."

After a few chuckles at the thought of a drunken Sephiroth, Zack gave Angeal a thumbs up. After the silent agreement had been made their turned their attentions back to the other two generals. By now Genesis had successfully, loosened Sephiroth back up with a few kisses.

In order to keep the love birds from taking things a step further yet again, he spoke in an overly loud voice.

"Well, shall we all get some breakfast?"

000

In the end Sephiroth and Genesis decided to abstain from breakfast, and take the time to take a shower and change clothes and perhaps tie up a few "loose ends".

Meanwhile, Zack and Angeal made their way down to the restaurant in the Hotel. Zack could not stop snickering at the look on Sephiroth and Genesis' faces when they noticed that he and Angeal had been watching their little romp.

"What's so funny?" Angeal asked.

"Sephiroth's surprised face." Zack said chuckling again.

Angeal laughed softly. "That's about as mortified as you are ever going to see him. I think in all the years I've known him I've only seen that look three times before. So you're lucky to catch him in the midst of a sugar crash. Maybe one day you'll get to see him smile, I mean really smile, as in light-up-your face smile."

"He's done that?" Zack asked dumbly, though mentally he scolded himself, Sephiroth was human too, why shouldn't he be able to smile like that. Goodness knows he deserved to.

"Once, just once that I've seen him." Angeal, looking up at the ceiling, a fond smile crossing his own face, though there was a touch of sadness to it. But when he turned back to Zack the smile broadened and he ruffled Zack's hair. "Luckily, you smile enough for all of us,"

"Hey," Zack giggled, playfully struggling away from Angeal and making a full escape when the door to the elevator opened.

They decided on going to one of the buffets, being SOLDIERs they had high metabolisms and lots of muscle to feed. When under the stress of the battlefield and after considerable training, their bodies automatically clicked into what was referred to as battle stasis, they could go for days without food and still maintain the same intensity. However, when they were out of battle stasis, they needed to consume huge amounts of calories to keep their bodies in tip-top shape, although the nutritional value of such calories was a different story.

Currently, said nutritional value of their breakfast consisted of fat, protein, and sugar. Zack piled his plate with four slices of bacon, a five egg omelet, three slices of French toast, a large spoonful of hash browns, three sausages, two slices of ham, one large waffle and syrup, a bowl full of grits, two chocolate chip pancakes and his one concession to healthiness a fruit cup.

Angeal had the same idea though he leaned more to the protein side of things with extra helpings of bacon and ham.

They ate in comfortable silence for a while, tossing each other smiles across the table every once in awhile.

After consuming half of his meal, Angeal finally spoke. "Zack there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. I promise this will be the only thing SOLDIER oriented that I intend to bring up on our vacation."

Zack gulped down a mouth full of food and quirked an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"I came to talk to you about your living situation once the advanced placement program begins. You'll be moving into the second class cluster building. You'll be happy to know you'll only have to share showers with three other guys." Angeal said, with a smile. "But I want you to start thinking of who you would like as a roommate. Technically, we like to pair swordsman and gunners together to help build good relationships between the two specialties, but if there is anyone in particular you have in mind, I'm sure I could make the arrangement."

"So I won't be rooming with Kunsel anymore?" Zack frowned.

"Afraid he did not make the advanced program. And space is limited in the advanced placement quarters." Angeal said firmly, closing any argument before it started.

"Huh," Zack looked slightly mournful down at his food. He and Kunsel had shared living space since he joined SOLDIER.

Then another thought occurred to him, one that made his heart almost stop. Once he was a second class, did that mean he would have to leave Angeal?

Mistaking Zack's distressed look for concern over being separated from his friend Kunsel, Angeal reached over across the table and placed comforting hand on Zack's shoulder. "Don't worry Zack, you'll only be in the tower across the way, and you'll see each other during the regular classes and training you will be taking alongside the advanced ones."

Zack blinked, and looked at Angeal, the worry clear in his eyes. "Angeal, when I do make it through the program, does that mean you're not going to be my mentor anymore?"

The surprise was evident on Angeal's face. After a pause, he let out a deep breath, and to Zack's relief smiled again. "Zack if you feel there is still more you can learn from me after you have reached second class, then you may remain under my tutelage if you wish to."

The concern was on Zack's face was immediately replaced by a beaming smile. He opened his mouth to say "I'll always stay with you," but Angeal put up a hand to silence him.

"Wait to make your decision after you have completed the program, you may have grown to loathe me by then. You think I was tough before, you will be shown no mercy for the next six months." Angeal, said his voice turning serious. "I will be pushing you harder, but at the same time I will also be stepping back and letting you make your own decisions and mistakes."

"I got'cha," Zack said softly his smile never fading. "I know you're tough, and you gotta be to keep me on track to be the best SOLDIER I can be. I'm starting to stand on my own two feet, but I still need ya' nudging me from behind."

Angeal gave a faint smile back. "I'm glad to hear that."

Now that his worry over leaving Angeal had been put to rest Zack realized just how close they were now. Only a few inches. Instantly the memory of kissing Angeal last night flashed through his mind with wonderful clarity. Oh he wanted to feel hose lips against his again. In tune with what his mind was thinking his body was acting by slowly leaning forward.

Suddenly Angeal stood up, jolting Zack out of his reverie.

"I need to use the bathroom. Like I said, if you think of someone you would like to room with during your advanced program, just let me know," Angeal said picking up their previous conversation.

"Oh, I will," Zack answered automatically.

Deflated at his missed opportunity, he sunk down a little more into his chair and watched Angeal go. Admittedly the view of Angeal's bottom as he walked away cheered Zack up a little bit, but it could not alleviate the frustration completely.

Zack scratched his head puzzled as to why Angeal wasn't reacting at all to his kiss attempt, either positive or negative. Even if Angeal didn't like it there would have at least been a reprimand of inappropriateness.

Then it occurred to Zack. The more he mulled over Angeal's movements while they talked, the more he realized Angeal had reacted to his advances in some way. Already in SOLDIER, they were being trained to read people for interrogation purposes, every movement, every sigh, every shift of the body could mean something.

When he had tried to kiss Angeal, his mentor had gotten up very suddenly and very quickly. And the soft noise he had made only a few minutes before seemed to be a release of held breath like he was hiding or unsure of something.

Angeal had been uncomfortable, that in itself had been a reaction. Angeal was feeling something and was trying to hide, and doing a slightly sloppy job of it. Either that or he had underestimated his student's body reading skills and did not have his full defenses up.

Zack smiled to himself, maybe there was chance after all.

000

If Angeal had been offended or even took notice of Zack's kiss attempt he made no mention of it when he returned to their table and continued his meal, in the silence they had before. Though this time it was less than comfortable for Zack.

However, by the time they were out walking down the block toward Wonder Square they were chatting amicably, about the weather, sword techniques, and the fake snow from the club last night.

Wonder Square was alive with millions of lights and sounds of game machines was almost deafening. So much over stimulation would easily blast any worry or concern out of one's head.

Which was just the thing Zack needed.

"Dude! It's all my favorite stuff except….huge!" Zack practically bounded into the gaming area, with his first class companion following calmly behind.

However, there was one game Zack was determined to find; the virtual snowboarding game. The game simulated the snowboarding course at Icicle Inn except you didn't have to bear the freezing cold. Finally, he spotted it at the other end of the room. On a raised platform were three rideable controllers in the shape of snowboards in front of three gigantic screens that took up almost the whole wall.

"So how does this work again?" Angeal asked, stepping up to the platform.

"Okay, you get on the board," Zack said doing just that. "We pick what our characters are going to look like and we race each other down the mountain and you move the board back and forth to turn around obstacles and stuff. It'll make more sense once ya' start playing."

Angeal nodded and followed Zack's lead, using the control panel in front of his board to select a character – automatically selecting the one the looked most like him – and then choosing the course they would race on. They chose the easiest one since it was Angeal first time on this game and since he was not particularly literate in video games anyway.

Despite Zack's careful instructions along the way, Angeal ended up crashing into the turn flag and then a tree and then into a rock where his character ended up as a little blood splat on the rock's surface, indicated his game was over.

"This game is more graphic than I expected it to be." Angeal chuckled.

Zack laughed.

"Yes, who would have the thought the brave and honorable Angeal would end up as flat as a pancake."

Angeal and Zack turned around at the voice behind them and found Genesis and Sephiroth standing at the bottom of the platform.

"Okay smart ass why don't you get up here and see if you can do better," Angeal challenged his red-headed friend.

"I accept your challenge, black knight!" Genesis trotted up the stairs and took his place on the snowboard on the other side of Zack. "Seph! Come on let's make this a three way. If you don't mind Zack?"

"Oh man I gotta see this," Zack hopped off his board and stood back, pulling out his cell phone to get a good picture.

"So how about it Seph?" Angeal called to the silver haired general.

"I'm not sugared up enough right now to willingly humiliate myself, so I think not." Sephiroth said.

"A likely story," Genesis drawled.

"Yeah, is the great general scared?" Angeal said daringly, causing Zack's jaw to drop in shock and awe. "He only likes to play the games he knows we can win."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and without a word made his way up the platform steps. Angeal grinned and moved over to the board Zack had recently vacated.

"How does this work?" Sephiroth asked coldly, his personality slipping into battle mode.

"Zack said we pick out our characters and then we race each other down the mountain and you move the board back and forth to turn around obstacles and stuff. It'll make more sense once ya' start playing." Angeal explained and gave Zack a wink, who grinned excitedly back.

"This should be amazing, we usually compete with each other at things we are good at," Genesis, smirked. "An interesting switch to do something we all suck at."

After a few button presses they were off. All three of them shaky, and unbalanced at first, trying to find the right weight exchange on the controller to finesse their turns. And they might have found it too, except for only a minute in Sephiroth's arm lashed out to help his balance, and struck Angeal's shoulder, just as the broader man was loosing his own balance. This resulted in Angeal falling backwards into Genesis and both of them falling onto the floor.

Sephiroth seemed too focused on accomplishing the mission of the game to notice his fallen friends, while Zack ran over and hopped onto Angeal's board, and prevented his character from crashing into a tree. "Don't worry Angeal I, got you covered."

Meanwhile, Angeal was laughing heartily as he and Genesis began to collect themselves.

"I don't see what's so funny, look now I'm a blood spot on the rock," Genesis snapped, although laughter of his own bubbled just below the surface.

Angeal looked up at the screen at Genesis unfortunate character and only laughed harder, and Genesis could not hold it in anymore himself.

When their laughter finally calmed, Genesis kissed the side of Angeal's head. "Oh, 'Geal I haven't heard you laugh like that in so long. I'm glad to hear it again!"

"Angeal!" Zack came over, beaming from ear to ear. "I beat Sephiroth!"

"Congratulations," Angeal grinned back. "Not even Genesis and I have managed that feat."

"Oh I have in other ways," Genesis gave them a sultry smile.

"He managed to steal my heart." Sephiroth said coming over. The iciness was gone from is voice and the warmth had returned to his eyes.

"A greater feat in my book," Genesis said, getting up again and wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's.

"Shall we try the game again?"Angeal offered.

"I'd rather not," Genesis said. "It puts Seph into gumpy "I must win mode" and I would rather not have Angeal fall on me again."

"How about that cooky play in event square?" Zack offered. "Kunsel says its fun to go just to heckle it."

"Oh please," Genesis scoffed. "I don't think I could stand watching such a bastardization of theater."

Zack deflated and looked a little miffed a little at having his idea shot down and stepped on.

"I don't hear you coming up with a better idea Genesis." Angeal gave the red head a look.

Zack brightened considerably to have Angeal come to his defense.

Genesis meanwhile folded his arms across his chest and made a defeated, "hmph" sound. Angeal and Sephiroth exchanged a look, mainly Angeal silently requesting Sephiroth to pull Genesis out of his pouting. Sephiroth obliged by sliding his hands up the red head's back and began to massage his shoulders.

"Genesis, we're supposed to be having fun remember?" Sephiroth murmured into the side of Genesis' head and neck. "Let us not switch roles. I don't want you to be the grumpy one."

The red head automatically, loosened up under Sephiroth's ministrations, and his own desire to ensure Sephiroth would be the one having fun.

"All right, you win." Genesis conceded, patting Sephiroth's thigh. "I can't fight you both."

"All right men!" Zack dramatically pointed to the exit. "To Event Square!"

000

_A fun time to be had by all! Hopefully our boys will have an equally fun time of the more thespian variety in Event Square!_


	6. Event Square

_Disclaimer: Everyone except for Lt. Anton Tempest, Lt. General Colt Winchester, Sargeant Ozzie Hendrix, and Dr. Brett Harley, Dr. Sanjay Sushutra and Dr. Jarrod Raker, belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

_NOTE: I have never played the game of Final Fantasy VII so I don't know much about Golden Saucer, so I'm kind of basing the place on Las Vegas and what I have read on Wikipedia about Golden Saucer, and I am sure there is more than just the Ghost Hotel to stay there._

000

"Congratulations!"

Sephiroth and Genesis were stopped dead in their tracks when they were suddenly showered with balloons and confetti. The sudden commotion made Sephiroth go for his back where the Masamune was usually resided on its magnetic sheath. Luckily, for the theater and everyone there, he had left it back at the hotel.

"Congratulations," a man from the theater group, dressed in a king's robes approached the two generals who were rather disdainfully picking confetti out of their hair. "You two are our 100th couple of the day. You two will be the two leads in our play."

Genesis scoffed and rolled his eyes, while Sephiroth merely glared at the man, still roughly combing the bright colored squares out of his hair with his fingers.

"How is that possible? It's only noon." Angeal asked curiously, though he was clearly amused at the sight of his two friends.

The actor shrank away from Sephiroth and seemed happy to move closer to Angeal to answer his question. "Well when we don't reach it the previous day, we carry over the number."

Angeal raised an eyebrow, which lead him to wonder if this was not a setup. The participation, of two rather prominent figures such as Sephiroth and Genesis would be a big draw for the theater.

"I am afraid we must decline," Sephiroth said sternly, flicking the last please of confetti out of his hair.

"Oh, but gentlemen it will be great fun. One of you will be the hero and one of you will be the princess," The actor explained quickly. "It's not hard, just play it however you want and the rest of the cast will cover for you."

When the man said "just play it however you want," a light bulb went on inside Genesis' head, so bright one could almost see it from the outside.

"On second thought," The red head interjected. "I think it does sound rather fun, but only if I get to play the hero."

"I don't see why not," the stage director said.

Sephiroth on the other hand looked less than enthusiastic, and said calmly, but firmly. "I'm not playing the princess Genesis, so you can forget it."

"Of course not darling. You'll be a noble prince of course." Genesis looked thoughtful as if he were watching the play already. "I've got it! You were ambushed, taken by surprise by the Evil dragon king, V-v-v-."

"Valvados," The stage manager answered.

"Valvados, yes, valvados poisoned you and dragged you back to his lair to die, in order to steal your kingdom." Genesis explained, the words pouring out of his mouth with feverish excitement, his eyes lit up almost like a dreamy child. "Could we make it work?" He turned to the stage manager.

"I-I think so, the stage manager said, a little overcome himself and Genesis's quick flash of brilliance.

Sephiroth however, furrowed his brow in confusion. "There is one thing I still don't understand. Why doesn't the dragon just kill me right then instead of dragging me back to his lair to die later. Seems like an unnecessary waste of energy. Particularly since leaving me alive that long would still allow a chance of me being rescued instead of just killing me right then and there and being done with it."

Genesis pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Because if he did then I couldn't come to rescue you as the hero. That's was makes it a fairy-tale." Genesis tried to explain, but at the continued perplexed look on Sephiroth's face he tried to think of a different explanation that would suit Sephiroth's logic. "It's Fiction Sephiroth, imaginary, a false battle plan you give to an enemy while being interrogated, except here we do it for fun."

"It still doesn't make any sense, but I trust your judgment Genesis." Sephiroth conceded with a sigh and followed the stage manager and a giddy Genesis trotting along behind him.

"Oh wouldn't the boys back home pay big money to see this," Angeal grinned watching them go.

"We've got video capabilities on our phones," Zack suggested gleefully.

"And Sephiroth would have our heads mounted on his wall." Angeal pointed out with a knowing smile, and ruffled Zack's hair. "And I like your head just where it is."

Zack chuckled. "Yeah, me too. Though you know I'm surprised Sephiroth is going along with this."

Angeal nodded and smiled fondly. "Did you see the way Gen's face lit up? There's no way Seph is going to let him down."

Meanwhile, an hour or so later Genesis had gathered the cast into a circle and was speaking with great fervor, as if he were rallying troops to battle.

"Now look people, you are all going to be true actors tonight. You will not be just strutting and fretting about the stage, you will be feeling, emoting, and drawing the eyes of the audience to you, like a moth to a light. All you need do is follow my lead and feel the characters within yourself. I want to see some passion! I want to hear some feeling in your words! And we will give a performance the like of which the people have yet to see at this theater!"

The cast nodded and dispersed to their various positions, all except Sephiroth who remained next to Genesis, looking pensive.

"I'm still not very sure about this Genesis," Sephiroth said quietly. "This area is not exactly my strong suit."

"You don't have to do much, you'll be poisoned and in a coma for three quarters of the play, and when you wake, well, just remember you'll be playing a noble prince." Genesis said softly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So just be yourself. You are always the noble prince to me."

Sephiroth could not suppress a faint smile as he watched Genesis head off to make his entrance onto the stage.

"Long, long ago an evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom Galdia," The narrator read darkly. "The noble prince of the kingdom was attacked and poisoned by the Evil Dragon King. If the mighty prince died there would be no one strong enough to resist the dragon's power. What will become of him?"

There was a pregnant pause before the narrator spoke again, this time calling out jovially. "Just then the great hero Genesis Rhapsodos appears!"

On cue, Genesis gallantly entered the stage, his sword slung casually over his shoulder, but his carriage spoke nothing but dignity and strength. Stripped of the bulky SOLDIER armour and uniform, and clothed in red silk with silver embroidery perfectly outlining his body, that had taken years of sweat and blood to sculpt.

From the other side of the stage one of the other actors dressed as a knight approached him. "Oh it must be the legendary hero, Alfred!" Unfortunately, he was so used to saying the same lines day after day, and so entranced he was by the hero's eyes that seemed to be made of sapphires he forgot the small rewrite.

Luckily, Genesis was very quick to cover. He let out a chilling laugh and circled the knight as if he were some sort of prey instead of a fellow warrior, his body swaying smoothly like water as he walked. "I am afraid I am not familiar with this fellow Alfred, but I am a hero and my name Genesis Rhapsodos." The red lips smirked

"Ah, I see, forgive me my error Hero Rhapsodos," The actor knight recovered, thankful that Genesis had paused behind him, so those sapphire eyes peaking out from a wall of auburn strands would not trance him again.

"Forgiven," Genesis said elegantly flipping a few stray hair behind his ear. "Pray good sir knight what news have you for me?"

"The noble Prince was ambushed and poisoned by the evil dragon Valvados, and taken to his lair to die." The knight said.

Genesis stopped in his tracks and a cold chill settled over the theater. Even from the farthest seats, the audience could feel and even see the worry and fear cross Genesis' face for the briefest moment.

Then just as suddenly as it had come, it was gone as Genesis straightened and reclaimed the calm façade he carried before.

"That is impossible, the prince is too strong."

"The Dragon King used his magic to trick him," The knight said his voice growing shakier with sorrow at each word. "And when his back was turned the dragon struck him with its poison claws."

"Monster." Genesis growled. "Where has this beast gone?"

"You must talk to the king. The dragon delivered his threat to the king alone." The knight replied, straightening up a bit himself.

"Then to the king we go!" Genesis announced, and the lights went off signaling the change of scene.

When the lights came back on Genesis stood before the king. The king explained that the prince had been taken to the peak of the lands most dangerous mountain, only the bravest ventured there, but warned that no sword forged by man could defeat the Dragon King. Many had tried all had failed.

"Please save my son," The king begged with all the worry any parent could possess. "You are the only hope for him and our kingdom."

"I will lay down my life in the attempt, but not for you, or the kingdom." Genesis said darkly. "But for him. Such a noble man as he does not deserve this fate."

"Whatever reason it maybe I only wish your success." The king said. "My wizard knows the secret of the dragon's weakness, I advise you consult him."

When Genesis nodded he motioned the wizard over.

"I am the wizard Vorman—" The old man began.

"I care not for your name I only want your knowledge to save the prince Sephiroth, your future sovereign and protector." Genesis snapped. "Tell me the Dragon King's weakness."

The old man chuckled. "A simple weakness, but one that is hard to attain. A thing that many spend their lives searching for. True love."

"Love? That is a feeling not a weapon," Genesis scoffed.

"Ah but it is," The wizard replied with a knowing smile. "It is the only thing that can withstand the fangs of the dragon and reverse the effects of his dark magic and the poison of his claws."

"But how—" Genesis began, but did not finish as the wizard disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Do you still accept this great challenge?" The king asked.

"I already did." Genesis answered simply, turning on his heel and exiting stage right.

And the lights went out.

_"And so the hero traveled to the Evil Dragon King's lair, in the high mountain," The narrator spoke again in the blackness. "The prince waited in his poisoned slumber, the icy hand of death threatening to snatch him at any moment."_

The light came back on with Sephiroth lying on a table covered in a beautifully embroidered sheet. The average civilian, like those watching from the audience, rarely got to see Sephiroth outside of the photographs that popped up in magazines and ShinRa promotional posters, and even rarer to see him lying still. It was like catching angel asleep.

Even the harsh lights of the stage did not reveal one flaw on him. Instead they Highlighted the long smooth contours of his face and when the beams hit his silver hair as it dipped over the sides of the table, it shimmered like strings spun from moonbeams. Even down to the way his dark eyelashes hovered over his cheeks it was all perfection.

Genesis entered cautiously, but quickly threw it aside when his eyes fell on Sephiroth. He rushed to the Prince's side and tried to wake him.

Then from behind the dragon lashed out. Genesis barely dodged the attack, or that's what he wanted the audience to think. The dragon costume was large and bulky and hard to maneuver in, so it was up to Genesis to sell the attacks, by dodging and sidestepping, quickly.

Finally, Genesis made his move and lunged forward, his sword straight, hitting the dragon through the shoulder, but the dragon lashed back, and struck Genesis dead on.

Genesis staggered away gripping his chest, he fell to his knees gasping. He looked up at Sephiroth on the table and crawled toward him. With great effort, he managed to raise himself up enough to look down at the sleeping angel before him.

"My secret love, forgive me, I have failed you," He said taking one of Sepiroth's hands in his. "May one kiss with the last breath of my own life, cleanse your body of the poison and bring the light back to your eyes. I offer thee this silent sacrifice."

And with that Genesis bent down and tenderly kissed Sephiroth on the lips, as he pulled back he gracefully keeled backwards and collapsed on the floor.

There was audible gasp from the audience and few whispered "oh nos" before they all went completely silent again as Sephiroth awoke.

"Where am I? Who has awakened me?" Sephiroth awoke and looked around the stage. When he spotted Genesis lying on the floor, he slid off the table and knelt down next to Genesis.

"It was you was it not, my Hero of the dawn," Sephiroth said, remembering a line from the play Genesis often quoted. "My secret love."

There was a long pause and the other actors took it as their cue to jump in again, the one playing Valvados, put on his roar sound effect and then spoke. "Impossible! No one has cleansed away my poison, ever! This love between them, I grow weak!"

Sephiroth picked up Genesis' sword, stood up to his full height, and pointed it at the dragon. "Foul lizard! You will not take me by surprise again! Use the last of your power to restore the life to this hero here, or you shall die a thousand deaths, each more painful than the last, so my love will be avenged."

"The power from these feelings of love far outweighs my own," The dragon wailed. "I am defeated."

"Then do as I command." Sephiroth growled.

Valvados obliged and waved a claw over Genesis. After a few seconds, the red head rather dramatically sat up, a smile gracing his face when he faced Sephiroth. "Noble prince you are well."

"Yes, I am."Sephiroth said taking Genesis' hand and helping him to his feet. "All because of you my hero." He said kissing the back of his lover's hand.

"Auuuuughh!! Curses the power of Love!" The dragon roared, and "flew" away by the magic of stage wires.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth and Genesis just looked into each other's eyes seemingly oblivious to the play, to the other actors, dancing around them rejoicing that Valvados was vanquished and even the audience. That is until the crowd erupted with uproarious applause. The place was now packed, apparently the word had spread like wild fire that the military celebrities Sephiroth and Genesis were performing.

Despite the increasing decibel level of the crowd, Sephiroth and Genesis remained just as they were, gazing at each other until the curtain fell.

The only people who were not clapping and cheering were the two other SOLDIERs sitting in the audience.

Zack wasn't sure when it happened, he guessed somewhere around the time Genesis had collapsed. The Red general had made it seem so real for a split second he actually believed Genesis was dead. He found his hand clasping tightly around Angeal's. The older SOLDIER gave him a faint smile in return.

"Genesis is a good actor isn't he?" Angeal said giving Zack's hand a gentle squeeze.

Zack nodded mutely, a little overcome by the warmth and tender pressure applied to his hand. He smiled and squeezed back before regretfully letting go to clap along with the rest of the audience.

000

_I know, know this chapter is made of teeth rotting sweetness, but I've been in that mood lately so enjoy it while it lasts. I figured since the two previous chapters had been focused on Zack and Angeal, Seph and Gen should get a chapter all to themselves._

_I hope you enjoyed it!_


	7. Bad Puppy

_DISCLAIMER: Everyone except for Lt. Anton Tempest, Lt. General Colt Winchester, Sargeant Ozzie Hendrix, and Dr. Brett Harley, Dr. Sanjay Sushutra and Dr. Jarrod Raker, belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

_NOTE: I have never played the game of Final Fantasy VII so I don't know much about Golden Saucer, so I'm kind of basing the place on Las Vegas and what I have read on Wikipedia about Golden Saucer, and I am sure there is more than just the Ghost Hotel to stay there._

_PERSONAL DISCLAIMER: Sorry about the long wait. Things have been kind of busy lately which tends to equal stress, which makes for a tired mind, which makes for poor writer conditions, and I am not a responsible writer like Amarissia who writes out her stories 10 chapters ahead. Mainly because my plotlines evolve as I write each chapter, just different way of doing things. Anywho, I know this is not the best chapter I have written, my brain is just too tired right now to come up with anything beyond clever dialogue, so please do not get on me about my paragraphs not containing enough descriptive words in this chapter, I know that already, I was just trying to bang this one out to get to the next one where the plot starts picking up again. This is a transistion chapter who's main purpose it is to help ZAngeal along and to get a few laughs at a drunken Genesis' expense and see what Sephiroth is like on a sugar high/crash. *end of personal disclaimer*_

000

Angeal stood on his tip toes to peer over a crowd of heads, hoping to catch a glimpse of a mass of black spikes. Unfortunately he saw nothing of the sort. How he managed to lose sight of his rambunctious puppy for over an hour confounded him. The only way Zack could pull that off was if he were purposefully hiding from him, though why Zack would do that, Angeal had no answer.

In fact, Zack had been laughing when they started dancing on the club floor. He met up with a couple people he had briefly met when they were at "Snow" the previous night and joined a large dance circle. Luckily, it seemed none of the people knew who Angeal actually was, so the general decided to follow his puppy's lead for once and joined in.

Admittedly he was a bit rusty at the club scene, he had not done this kind of thing since turning 20, and loaded on some sort of strong booze with Genesis pulling him onto the dance floor whether he wanted it or not. Now he was sober and quite aware of his surroundings, and not wanting to look like a total idiot next to Zack, he had carefully studied the movements of those around him and moved his own body too match in time to the music

Just when he was starting to get into the rhythm, he turned to Zack to ask how he was doing, only to discover the younger SOLDIER was gone. He asked the other dancers which direction Zack had gone. Most of the people were too drunk or too oblivious to notice, but one girl said she saw him heading off towards the bar.

And so the search began.

Angeal tried calling Zack on his cell phone and though Zack would answer with a "Hello?" apparently, the earpiece on the other end was not working for he could not hear Angeal's response and hung up after a few more "hellos". Angeal was grateful for one thing, at least it indicated Zack was all right.

He was about to head up the spiral staircase to make another sweep of the second floor of the club in hopes of finding his lost puppy, when a wisp of silver on the outline of the crowd caught his eye.

A few large strides was all it took to close the distance.

"Sephiroth!" Angeal called out.

The general whirled around and quickly backtracked toward Angeal.

"Have you seen--" Both men began at the same time.

"Zack?"

"Genesis?"

"No."

Both generals sighed at their mutual exasperation.

"So we've lost our songbird and our puppy." Angeal sighed. "Fine SOLDIERs we are."

"Genesis does not play a fair game." Sephiroth grumbled. "I hate these smelly loud places. Why do people enjoy dancing around in a confined area smelling other people's body odor? Sharing close quarters on a military operation, is one thing, but these people are here willingly, they line up outside the door just to come in, and Genesis actually wants to come here and has convinced me to come, twice! Twice! How does he do this to me? What spell? What materia is he using on me? One wink of his eyes and I follow like some love sick puppy, and worst of all I like it! I mean I hate speaking in front of large groups of people about anything outside of SOLDIER related subjects and yet there I was on stage performing in front of a bunch gawking fools! I'm a SOLIDER General, damn it! How does he do this to me?! He makes me want to do these things just to see him smile, and he makes me like it! It's not fair!"

Angeal blinked a few times and shook his head. He knew full that this unusual behavior was most likely due to a sugar high brought about by too much alcohol.

"Okay Seph," He said calmly. "First you need to calm down, and get control of the sugar cloud you are riding on. Second, consider this. When you're in love with someone, you do anything you can to make them smile that special smile for you... to see them happy. And vice versa for them too. Why do you think Genesis brought that apple for you?"

Sephiroth furrowed his brow. "He wanted me to know what Banora white tasted like, what does that have to do with anything?"

Angeal let out a patient sigh, trying to think of a way to best explain this to his silver haired friend, in terms that his logical brain made even more dense by the sugar, would understand. "The dumb apple, is a rare fruit that only grows in our homeland, which makes it very rare and unique and thus special among apples. It was something special he wanted to share with you. It's the same as the roses he sent you to make you happy, same as when he waits on you practically hand and foot after one of your sessions with Hojo and when he fights away your nightmares, stays up all night watching over you to make sure they don't come back."

Sephiroth pondered Angeal's list of points. His mind connecting the dots.

"Not to mention," Angeal added. "Works hard to get you to be social? Because he knows you'll be happier if you become more comfortable," his tone turned slightly teasing. "With the rest of us mere mortals."

Sephiroth nodded, calming down considerably. It made sense, Genesis's presence more often than not made him happy and content, like no one else could, and thus he wanted to reciprocate such things, by making Genesis happy as well. "Your point is valid."

Angeal's gaze shifted to the floor and a small, sad smile crossed his face. " It's nice to have some to look out for you so intimately. I wish…" He shook his head and looked back up at Sephiroth, managing to brighten up this smile to hide the sad one. I'm glad, that you've got each other... He's been good for you and you for him and that's what really matters."

"He does do a great deal for me even without being asked." Sephiroth said softly. "Going to the solstice ball or meeting the public is less stressful with him advising me on the subtle exchanges between people, And… I do not dread Hojo's session so much when I know I will be in Songbird's arms afterwards. And really all he asks in return is that I participate in the things he enjoys."

"You gotta give if you are going to take." Angeal chuckled. "But he's very good at bringing a smile to anyone's face. So is Zack for that matter. I think now is the time to put our heads together and come up with a strategy for locating our lost boys,"

Sephiroth straightened, putting back on his business face. "Preferably before my crash hits."

Angeal thought about it for a moment, then smirked. "Knowing Songbird, if he is completely plastered he will make himself known soon enough."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Let's just hope he keeps his clothes on this time."

Angeal laughed. "And doesn't fall into the fountain."

"Luckily I had Masamune with me to scare off the paparazzi," Sephiroth grumbled.

"I'm sure he was very grateful for that," Angeal said trying to suppress a second laugh at the expense of his friend.

A smirk appeared across Sephiroth's features. "Yes, he showed his gratitude in rather pleasant ways."

Lucky for the general, Angeal's theory proved to be right. From behind them the door to the bathrooms burst open and the aforementioned songbird and the little lost puppy staggered out.

"I feel kinda woozy," Zack said slurred leaning even more into Genesis, who looked rather unsteady himself.

"Oh just drink it off darling," the red head answered ,"We'll find another drink and you can drink it off…!"

Sephiroth placed a hand on Genesis's chest to steady him. "I think you both have had enough. Though I must say that drunken blush on your cheek is quite becoming."

A sultry grin crossed Genesis' face and he leaned into Sephiroth further murmuring into his ear, although it was much louder than just a murmur. "Yes, I know you like it like that."

Angeal could see the lopsided smirk crossing Sephiroth's face, meaning his sugar high had crashed and he'd soon be in much the same condition as Genesis.

"Say the word "Lust", in that particular way you do," Sephiroth whispered deeply, tilting Genesis' face up to his ear.

Angeal rolled his eyes. Yeah, Sephiroth was definitely crashing…

However, seemed more than happy to oblige Sephiroth, and whispered the provocative term, letting his tongue flick out to lick at his lover's ear lobe, on the "L" to kick things off.

"What're they doin'?" Zack said watching the pair through droopy eyes.

"Something they should get their own room for," Angeal sighed, covering Zack's eyes with one hand and tapped Sephiroth on the shoulder with the other.

The Silver haired General perked up looking slightly annoyed that Angeal had interrupted him, from now having a wonton Genesis pressed up against the wall.

Angeal silently motioned with his hand that they should continue upstairs to their room. Sephiroth followed his lead, albeit a little slower than usual, but eventually nodded. In one quick move he hefted Genesis on to his back, as he would a wounded SOLDIER, not wanting to waste time trying to direct an unsteady Genesis all the way back to their room.

Angeal stifled a laugh and followed. Luckily, Zack seemed to be more stable on his feet even though his head seemed to be somewhere else.

Despite his efforts, Angeal could not keep a smile from his face at the whole situation. Particularly, when they took a pause in the elevator. Zack was swaying lightly with a dopey smile on his face, and humming along with the elevator music.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was staring intently at the elevator door, willing it to move faster to their floor. Not helping at all was Genesis lavishing lazy kisses, and licks to Sephiroth's neck and sweet nothings to his ear.

When at long last the elevator finally reached their floor. Angeal was the only sober one with free hands, so it was up to him to unlock the door. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember which pocket he had put the keycard in.

"Faster Hewley!" Sephiroth snapped.

"Ah, here it is," Angeal said somewhat dramatically, pulling a page from his friend's playbook of quick amusements.

No sooner had he opened the door, then Sephiroth whisked past them to the nearest bedroom.

"They do that a lot," Zack drawled, looking lazily past Angeal at the quickly retreating form of Sephiroth.

"In their position it's rare they get time completely alone without interruption from business or war." Angeal said softly.

"Hmmmm," Zack mumbled looking like not one word had sunk into his head and he didn't care.

"Though, for you pup, it's time for sleep," Angeal said guiding Zack toward his room.

As soon as they got there, Zack collapsed on the bed, sort of. More his upper body collapsed on it while his lower half dangled over the side.

Angeal chuckled and rolled his eyes. He'd lost count of how many times he had gone through this ritual with Genesis. First removal of the shoes and then tucking them under the covers.

"You remind me a lot of this awesome guy that I am so frickin' in love with." Zack said with droopy dreamy eyes that finally closed as if wanting to fade into a dream with his beloved already.

"Really?" Angeal quirked an eyebrow, as he worked one of Zack's shoes. This was new; he hadn't heard that Zack had taken a real interest in someone. At the same time, involuntary shiver ran down his spine at the thought of Zack with someone else, not that he begrudged Zack companionship, but now if he did change his mind and decided to make advances on Zack, he couldn't if Zack belonged to someone else.

On the other hand, he reassured himself, it wasn't unusual for Zack to exaggerate his feelings for something. Still this did bear a little investigating. "So tell me about him."

"Yeah he's nice, and strong and he's mad hot." Though his eyes were closed, Zack grin did not lose any of its lustfulness.

"And pray tell what's the name of this fine gentleman?" Angeal said with a chuckle, taking off Zack's other shoe.

Zack sat up slowly and grabbed a fist full of Angeal's shirt, pulling him closer.

"His name is…" Zack leaned in as close as he could as if about to reveal the deepest secret in his heart. "Angeal…"

Angeal froze at hearing his name pass his student's lips in such a way, not a friendly call or a puppy whine, but an enticing whisper.

Zack's lips seemed to move of their own accord as they drifted over to Angeal's stunned ones.

Angeal's jaw drifted open in shock and to his further surprise, the younger SOLDIER took full advantage. Oh the feel of Zack's tongue against his made every nerve ending explode, sending wonderful shivers through the rest of his body.

After a few heavenly seconds, the need for air and Angeal's conscience caught up with him. Very slowly and gently he broke the kiss and held Zack at an arm's length.

His student looked back at him pitifully, his blue eyes widening in surprise and then disappointment, looking just like a puppy that had just had his favorite milk bone taken away.

Angeal offered him a smile, hoping a smile would in turn appear back on Zack's face. "This crush of yours is a very lucky man,"

Sure enough, the sun appeared back on Zack's face, albeit a little droopy eyed, but beaming with genuine happiness nonetheless.

Time for sleep, and dreams of your sweetheart," Angeal said gently laying Zack back down on the bed.

Another shiver ran down Angeal's spine as he remembered the feel of that kiss. Just last night. The dream person he had kissed. It had been Zack. Was it possible in his intoxicated state that while his student had helped him back to his room, he had kissed him?

Not exactly good behavior for a mentor towards his student. However, the next day Zack didn't seemed to damaged by it. He didn't seem afraid of Angeal's presence as someone would who had been taken advantage of, in fact quite the contrary, the younger SOLDIER had checked on him in the morning and even made him a delicious hangover cure.

Could it be Zack had enjoyed it as well? No. He didn't dare think it, it was too much to hope for.

Still…

It had felt so good, he had felt so happy afterwards. How could something that felt so right be bad? If only Zack were little older, or maybe a little higher rank… then maybe… Maybe he could believe that Zack truly felt as deeply about him, and not some teenage crush, or innocent affection that Angeal could take advantage of.

At least nothing had been done that couldn't be undone. Most likely Zack would not remember this night, or at least his memories would be vague, and they could chalk it up to effects on the alcohol.

He looked down at Zack now sleeping peacefully, a small contented smile on his face. The sight was too irresistible and Angeal allowed himself one last indulgence. He ran his fingers through the soft raven spikes and gently kissed Zack's forehead, before he finally stood up quietly left the room.

Zack cracked an eye open as soon as the door closed. His heart was practically pounding with excitement. He couldn't believe he had pulled it off, and it had gone better than he could have possibly imagined.

It's wasn't a complete lie, he had had a couple of drinks, just enough to make him a little tipsy, but he still had plenty of his wits about him to make a drunken confession, with a sober heart.

It was the perfect strategy to find out if there was even a remote chance that Angeal had any genuine feeling for him, but not risk their current friendship in the process. If Angeal felt nothing more than friendship, Zack could just claim the love confession was just drunken delusion or even claim no memory of it at all.

But…Angeal felt something toward him, that much was obvious. When they had kissed, Angeal did not push him away in disgust, in fact his mentor had allowed him plenty of time to "explore" and had even come back for more with that last little kiss on the forehead.

An even bigger grin spread across Zack's face. There was a chance, now came the tough part, proving to Angeal that it wasn't just a teenage crush. But that was a plan for another day, right now he would just savor the moment. The warmth of Angeal's lips still lingered on his and no doubt would lead to some very pleasant and very vivid dreams.

He was a bad puppy. But a happy puppy indeed.


	8. Hangover

_DISCLAIMER: Everyone except for Lt. Anton Tempest, Lt. General Colt Winchester, Sargeant Ozzie Hendrix, and Dr. Brett Harley, Dr. Sanjay Sushutra and Dr. Jarrod Raker, belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

_NOTE: I have never played the game of Final Fantasy VII so I don't know much about Golden Saucer, so I'm kind of basing the place on Las Vegas and what I have read on Wikipedia about Golden Saucer, and I am sure there is more than just the Ghost Hotel to stay there._

_PERSONAL DISCLAIMER: Sorry about the long wait, For the last month and a half I'd been crazy busy sewing my costumes for SakuraCon (one of said costumes was Genesis Rhapsodos! TeeHee!) and then I had a little bit of writers block as to how this chapter should go, since it's kind of an important chapter as far as character relations. _

_If you want to see pictures of my Genesis cosplay you can see them here:_

h t t p : / / m a s q u e r a d e - de - v e g a . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m /

(remove the spaces)

000

Zack yawned and stalked down the hallway to the main living area of their suite. He had intended just to pass through to get to the kitchen for a glass of water, so hadn't bothered to change out of his pajamas.

What he had not counted on was Angeal being awake as well.

The older SOLDIER was reclining on one of the couches, watching Extreme Chocobo Riding. It was strange for Zack to see his workaholic mentor lounging around like a couch potato, like any normal person on vacation.

Luckily Angeal seemed not to notice Zack standing just inside the hallway, giving the youth time to plan out how he was going to convincingly fake a hangover, to go with his fake drunkenness last night.

Zack took in a deep breath and then let it out in a groan as he entered the room, with slumped shoulders and droopy eyes.

"Good Morning," Angeal said in a considerately quiet voice. "How are you feeling?"

Zack let out an even louder groan in response.

Angeal let out a soft chuckle. "That's what I thought. And that's the reason why you should stay way from Pina Coladas. Tasty, but deadly. But Genesis most likely had a hand in this so I'll be merciful. If you'll tell me the recipe of that special drink you made for me yesterday I will make it for you."

Zack gulped and thought quickly. He didn't want to give out his family's secret recipe, plus if Angeal found out what was in it he would probably never want to drink it again.

"Urgggh... you're asking me to remember the proportions and ingredients when my brain is having a wrestling match with my body?" Zack faked a moan, hoping Angeal would buy it.

Angeal let out a soft chuckle. "Okay then , you'll just have to bear with me. First drink that whole bottle of water on the table, part of a hangover is dehydration."

Zack nodded and obeyed the command, relieved that Angeal seemed to be going along with his ploy. He proceeded to drink the bottle down, he had been thirsty anyway.

"Good puppy, now hand me that newspaper," Angeal said pointing to the paper on the counter.

Zack nearly choked on his last gulp of water. He had an inkling that Angeal meant to hit him over the head with it to help him remember not to drink so much and get a hang over again. He decided a diversionary tactic was best.

"Are you trying to paper train me or something?" Zack asked groggily.

Angeal looked at him like he had grown two heads. "I think you're perfectly capable of using the bathroom yourself Zack."

Zack quickly realizing he was in danger of overplaying his hand, switched tactics. "Uh, nothing.... just puppies and water and newspaper, got all jumbled in my head....somehow."

"Right…Now hand me the newspaper," Angeal said holding out his hand.

Zack decided it was probably just easier to stand there and take his punishment and have it over with. With that he handed Angeal the newspaper and braced for whatever was to come.

Instead Angeal opened it and laid it out on the coffee table. Zack curiously peered over to see what page his mentor had turned to. To his surprise it was the chocobo racing forms.

"My guilty pleasure whenever I visit here." He said before motioning Zack over. "Now have a seat," he patted the cushion next to him. "I have my own method of hangover relief"

Zack wanted to leap onto the couch, but kept up with his guise by half walking-half shuffling over to sit down next to Angeal.

Angeal pulled a pillow into his lap. "Put your head here." He ordered.

It took every ounce of self control to keep Zack from beaming with glee as he lay his head down and closed his eyes intending to enjoy every second of this.

With the same hand that wielded a sword with enough strength and power to level whole villages, Angeal tenderly began to massage Zack's head. "I went through this ritual many, many times with Genesis until Seph took over. Hopefully it'll help you too."

Indeed it did, for Zack could not hold back the soft whimpers of happiness as Angeal slowly worked just above his eyebrows and next to his nose then along the hairline and around his ears, and patiently tracing the line of the cranial sutures.

A loud groan from the other room broke the calm silence between the two as Genesis staggered into the room and slumped down onto the couch next to Angeal.

"Where's Sephiroth?" Genesis looked around lazily for the silver haired general without actually moving from his spot on the couch.

Angeal held a couple of chi points on Zack's while he turned to speak to his friend. "I thought he spent the night with you last night."

"He's not," Genesis pouted. "I look hideous this morning, he probably took one look at me and bolted."

"Sephiroth has seen much scarier things and not moved and inch," Angeal said offhandedly, concentrating more on Zack than on Genesis.

Genesis let out a soft growl and punched his friend's arm. "That's not funny!"

In response to the suddenly strike Angeal jolted forward accidentally dumping Zack off his lap and onto the floor with a yelp.

"Hey!" the younger SOLDIER cried from the floor.

"Sorry Zack!" Angeal apologized before snapping at Gen. "Now look at what you've done! "

"Serves you right!" Genesis said indignantly. "How dare you be happy and content when I'm miserable…"

Angeal fixed Genesis with a glare and Zack gave him a mini version of the puppy pout.

"Oh don't even try that look on me," Genesis scoffed at Zack. "I invented that look!"

"You know Gen instead of bemoaning your plight and annoying the heck out of us you could make yourself ready and go look for Sephiroth," Angeal chided.

"Oh there is no possible way I'm going to go out in public looking like this," Genesis snapped.

"Well it's your own fault," Angeal said offering a hand to Zack who refused it and got up himself.

"Don't remind me." Genesis grumbled.

Suddenly Angeal's phone rang, the identifier indicated that it was Sephiroth. Angeal let out a sigh, inwardly disappointed that he could not continue Zack's massage, it had made the younger SOLDIER so happy, but even off-duty, Sephiroth is not someone to be ignored.

"Angeal?"

"Hey Seph where are you?" Angeal asked, noticing Genesis perk up considerably out of the corner of his eye.

"Out." Sephiroth answered shortly. "Is Genesis up yet?"

"Yup. And he's fretting." Angeal said with a smirk which earned him a glower from Genesis.

"Damn," Sephiroth rasped. "I had hoped I would be back before then, but I got mobbed by our friends from the paparazzi, and several members from my fan club on holiday."

"I see." Angeal said slowly, getting the indication that what Sephiroth was up to was some surprise for Genesis. Getting the reading he got up and made quickly for his room, hoping Zack and Genesis would get a long without him for a few minutes. They certainly got along last night.

"So what's up your sleeve Seph?" Angeal asked after closing the door to his room. "Genesis is out of ear shot."

"Well first I made the mistake of going myself to Serendipity, you know the very high end sweet shop that I am quite partial to," Sephiroth answered.

"Yeah and the only place that makes Banora White sorbet," Angeal said with a grin, he could already see the pieces falling into place.

"Exactly, I intended to get some of the sorbet for Genesis and a few things for myself and return quickly but---"

"You got trapped inside the store by a mob of admirers," Angeal finished.

"Precisely," Sephrioth said darkly. "By luck the store owner was used to celebrities being hounded in his shop and escorted me out the back and gave me back route directions to the hotel, but because of that my arrival has been delayed some. Why is it people are so fascinated by the fact that I walked into an ice cream store?"

"I'll explain when you get back here," Angeal said stiffling a laugh. "Anything I can do to help?

"Just one thing. I need you to run down to this restaurant Flouer-Del-Lyse and make reservations for us for tonight at 8pm, they were not open when I initially went down." Sephiroth said. "It fills up quickly and Genesis has made not so subtle indications that he has a great desire to go there."

"I can do that." Angeal said. "I can't wait to see his face when you pull out that sorbet."

"Quite." Sephiroth said. "Inform Genesis my ETA should be 15 minutes."

"All right see you in 15," Angeal said and hung up the phone. He quickly pondered an excuse to excuse himself from the hotel room. As much as he regretted leaving Zack, doing this for Sephiroth would keep both him and Genesis occupied most of the evening, so he could play nurse to Zack's hangover in peace and quiet.

It was the least he could do, after not watching Zack's back the previous night to make sure he didn't end up the way he did. He mentally chided himself that his sentiments weren't completely altruistic. He had come to enjoy just being in Zack's company, the few times he had spent late nights studying he would always come up with something funny to laugh about or something innocently poignant that made Angeal have to think long and hard for an answer. Not to mention the feel of Zack's hair in between his fingers and the soft happy sounds coming from the younger SOLDIER had filled him with a contentment that he rarely ever felt, like he could stay there just like that with Zack in his lap forever.

"So who was it?" Genesis asked when Angeal re-entered the living room. The red-head was reclining on one side of the couch, while Zack was curled up comfortably in the corner with his head buried in the pillow he had laid on in Angeal's lap.

"Your Snowball will be back in 15," Angeal said dryly pulling on his coat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bit of an errand to run."

Zack lifted his head from the pillow and fixed him with a mild puppy gaze. "You're gonna be back right?"

"Of course puppy," Angeal said ruffling Zack's hair with extra gentleness so as not to aggravate his hangover. " I'll be back in a little bit. You two keep each other company alright?"

"Kay." Both occupants of the couch answered simultaneously.

Angeal chuckled softly and cast one more glance at his friend and his student , before exiting the room.

As soon as the door closed Genesis suddenly straightened from his slouched stupor and scooted closer to Zack.

"So how did it go last night?" The red-head asked enthusiastically,

Zack's eyebrows shot up at Genesis' complete turn around. "You're not really hung over are you?"

"Oh I am, but not as much as I let on." Genesis smirked.

"Neither am I." Zack grinned.

"So tell me everything." Genesis sidled up to him even more.

Zack beamed. "Even better than I thought it could! Your plan was brilliant!"

"Of course! Cupid has nothing on me." Genesis said nonchalantly, but then turned a little more firm. "Now. Details."

"Well, Angeal wasn't too pleased about my being drunk…" Zack said as a grin spread across his face, "But that didn't stop him from kissing me. Besides, he couldn't really say anything without coming off like a big ol' hyppcrite."

Genesis' eyebrows shot up. "You two kissed?"

Zack smiled proudly. "Yup!"

"Did he kiss back?"

"Yup!"

Genesis smirked. "Oh perfect! You're right this is better than we'd planned. So then what happened?"

"Well I kinda pretended to fall asleep, you know so Angeal wouldn't get suspicious and all that. But he stayed for a little while, and watched over me." A fond smiled crossed Zack face at the last thought.

"A sound move, you don't want to overplay your hand." Genesis nodded.

Zack let out a contented sigh and slumped back against the couch.

Genesis rolled his eyes and nudged the younger SOLDIER's leg with his foot. "Pay attention. What's your next move?"

Zack looked at him in surprise. In truth he had been so busy savoring the progress so far with Angeal he hadn't even thought about his next move.

"I'm not really sure right now," Zack scratched the back of his head. "I'll have to prove to him it's more then just some dumb teenage crush. But that it's a little more involved."

"As opposed to drunken confessions," Genesis chuckled.

Zack made a face at him, but a hopeful grin remained.

"I'm glad you are serious," Genesis offered a half smile back. "He smiles a lot more around you."

"Really?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Genesis said gently, but then said no more as he got up and made his way toward the kitchen. "I'm going to make a mimosa as my little hangover cure, would you like one."

"Yeah, why not. I ain't drivin'" Zack said with a grin.

Genesis quickly poured two glasses of orange juice and topped it off with a little champagne he had acquired yesterday. He brought the two back into the living room and set one down in front of Zack. "It's quite harmless, orange juice laced with a little bubbly."

"Sounds good!" Zack said merrily taking a sip. He couldn't keep in a small giggle as the champagne tickled his nose.

"So when did you begin your foray into alcoholic beverages?" Genesis asked, idly taking a sip of his own mimosa.

"Shortly before becoming Angeal's apprentice." Zack answered with a shrug.

"So after you joined SOLDIER," Genesis raised an eyebrow. "Quite daring and a bit dangerous."

Zack froze as his stomach turned over at how right that statement was, and he had learned the dangers of not knowing your limit the hard way. He set down his drink, suddenly losing his taste for it.

The sudden change in demeanor was not lost on Genesis. "What the matter? Uh, oh have you gotten yourself into some alchohol induced trouble?" He teased.

"You could say that." Zack glared down at his mimosa feeling his stomach twist even more.

"Oh come now what happened? Can't be all that bad, " Genesis pressed further naively assuming Zack situation involved something something akin to running into a post in a drunken stupor, or tricked into taking his clothes off and dancing drunkenly on a table. Humiliating, but relatively harmless. "I've done some pretty stupid things under the influence when I was your age and dropped off Angeal's protective radar"

At Zack's continued silence Genesis moved a little closer and studied the younger SOLDIER more carefully. The younger man did not look embarrassed or indignant, the usual looks to be expected, but angry and solemn. The red general had enough experience to start putting the pieces together that there was something much more serious. His voice softened considerably and lost all of its teasing attitude. "You know . . . even the strongest of us find ourselves in vulnerable situations."

"Yeah I guess so," Zack murmured, but realized the general was studying him and would probably figure things out if he didn't distract him quickly. He looked back at Genesis and managed a faint smile in the red head's direction, honestly grateful for the comforting words. "Everyone, except Sephiroth right?"

Genesis froze for a moment his eyes wide open as if he had just seen a ghost, and Zack swore the other SOLDIER face grew a shade more pale. After a moment the red general shut his eyes and swallowed hard, before opening them again. Looked down at his drink, his eyes becoming a little forlorn as he watched his own thumb idly trace the rim of the glass.

"You'd be surprised," he said softly, as if he had not meant to say it out loud at all.

" I would?" Zack asked automatically in surprise. He just couldn't picture Sephiroth vulnerable. After all he had only just recently discovered Genesis and Angeal were capable of being injured, but Sephiroth still had a hero's invincibility in his young mind.

Genesis looked up from his drink and gave Zack a wane smile. "Like I said, we all find ourselves vulnerable at some point, either by our own folley or by circumstances outside of our control." He said before downing the rest of his drink.

After a pregnant pause Genesis suddenly chuckled. "Well now that I am knee deep in a hangover is there anything you would like to ask a legend."

"When were you ever vulnerable?" Zack tilted his head at him curiously.

Genesis let out an amused snort. "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

Zack stiffened, noticeably uncomfortable at that idea, but decided to roll with it because part of him was curious as to how Genesis Rhapsodos, one of ShinRa's trifecta could possibly find himself in a vulnerable situation.

"You first."

Genesis let out a soft laugh and ran a hand through his hair. "Fair enough."

The red head settled back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "During one of our earlier deployments to Wutai Angeal and I were ambushed and taken as prisoners."

Zack looked at him stunned. The very idea of Angeal and Genesis together losing and being taken prisoner, seemed at the height of improbability. He had to remind himself that once they were young and green and made mistakes, and not only lived to see another day, but became the greatest warriors the world had ever seen.

"So… What happened?" Zack asked, not sure if he even wanted to hear the answer.

"I was even prettier then, which proved to be a curse when the captain took an interest." Genesis rested his head in his hand and stared pensively out the window, his voice remained stoic. "He threatened that if I did not give in willingly, he would take it from Angeal by force and make me watch."

A look of complete horror came over Zack's feature. "That sick fuck!"

"Yes he was," Genesis said his face going blank.

"Why are people so cruel to each other?" Zack murmured forlornly. Killing someone in battle was one thing at least both combatants had an equal chance of living.

"I suspect a combination of vengeance, duty and just pure hatred." Genesis said almost thoughtfully. "Remember for whatever reason we are invading their homeland. No doubt they blamed us for deaths of family and friends in the war, and for the rather bloody battle that had taken place a week before. And we weren't just SOLDIERs we were first class SOLDIERs, the essence of ShinRa's muscle in Wutai."

Zack looked down at the floor. As abominable as it was, it did make logical sense.

"But mind you Zack," Genesis finally turned to him and the life seemed to come back into his eyes. "I may have been their captive, but I sure as hell was not going to be their victim. I didn't just lie there and take it. I kept them distracted, so they basically neglected Angeal, allowing him to figure out how to escape."

Zack looked back up at him, his eyes now full of admiration. "Bet they rued the day they ever set eyes on you."

A small smirk crossed the Red General's face. "Oh yes... By the next day most of them were dead, and Angeal and I were in control of the fort. Less than 15 hours later Sephiroth arrived with the main force."

Zack grinned. "I bet even Sephiroth was impressed."

The smirk on Genesis' face broadened. "So impressed that two days later he made us his right hand men."

"And the ShinRa Trifecta was born." Zack beamed at him.

"Precisely. But it was more than that," Genesis said, small fond smile forming. At that particular moment in my life I felt crushed, I was purely on autopilot while Angeal and I fought to take the fort. If anyone else beside Sephiroth had shown up to reinforce us I probably would have handed in my resignation and after what happened no one would have had the heart to stop me."

Zack stared at him in shock. Shocked to find out that the Trinity had come close to not happening. Though it was true he could understand why Genesis would not want to continue after that, just the fear alone being captured and forced again would make anyone resign.

"But then _he_ arrived, like the noble knight from childhood fairytales, riding in for the rescue on his white horse. A thing of purity, strength and of course beauty." Genesis said dreamily. "I felt the life flow back into me, and I knew if I quite SOLDIER now I would never been near him again."

"I'm glad you stayed." Zack grinned. " And I think Sephiroth is too."

"Yes." Genesis smiled, and then after a pause scooted closer to Zack and ran a few fingers through the young SOLDIER's hair. And now my dear, it's your turn."

Zack froze and the smile fell from his face. He'd been so drawn into the Red General's story he had almost forgotten his part of the bargain. He gulped a little trying to get up the courage to even recall it. He thought of Anton trying so hard to talk about something so painful, And if Sephiroth the most guarded person in the entire world could trust Genesis with his secrets then why not he? He took a deep breath for courage And decided maybe it was time to take the plunge. "Being promoted to 3rd class AND being chosen by Angeal as an apprentice was the biggest day in my life after leaving Gognaga to join SOLDIER. So my friends and I decided to that it required some major partying...

"Naturely," Genesis said encouragingly. "Angeal and I did the same thing."

"It's kinda fuzzy because I was so waterlogged, I just remember being in the bathroom after awhile." Zeck choked out a laugh, bitter, and unbefitting the young SOLDIER. "By the time I took care of nature, I thought I would feel better, but I felt even more woozy, I stumbled around to find my way back. A Guy found me, offered to help... thought he was one of my friends." Zack swallowed hard. "Really really stupid... I should've known better. I took his hand.…"

Genesis looked at him with sympathetic eyes already putting the pieces together. "And where did he take you?"

Zack took in a deep breath and let it out before continuing. "To the room next door, it was cooler in there, he said I should get some air. It did clear my head a bit. I thanked him, and told him my mentor General Hewley, would kill me if he found me like this. Then the guy must have hit me or something, cause the next thing I remember…" He trailed off as his throat tightened and his breath hitched in his throat,. His anger was beginning to take over again.

"I just... just couldn't believe it... it was actually happening to me… me!" Zack snapped. "I'm a fucking SOLDIER!"

Zack let his head drop between his arms, and clenched his hair in his hands, trembling as he tried to reign in his emotions once more. He hated feeling like this, so sad, so angry, so out of control.

"Did you struggle?" Genesis asked, his voice barely above a whisper, gently prompting Zack to continue. It was better to just push through it and have it over.

After a few more gulps of air and a slight release on his hair, Zack finally continued though he did not lift his head." I tried, but he was stronger, and my hands were tied." Suddenly Zack lifted his head and laughed, but it was it was hollow angry sound, shaken with suppressed sobs.* By my own fucking belt. Over a goddamn table, He covered his face again with his hands to hide the blush of shame rushing to his cheeks. "Like some cheap…"

"Enough," Genesis said softly, but firmly. "You don't have to say anymore."

Genesis mentally berated himself for pushing the puppy to walk into his closet of monstrous skeletons, that tore away his smile and left only a frown in its place. He reached out his arms toward his young comrade, but did not touch him. "Permit me?"

Zack looked up cocked his head to the side a little bewildered in his state of sorrow, with the horrible memories racing through his mind as clear as day he didn't really feel like having anyone touching him. Except maybe Angeal, who's protective embrace always made him feel safe whether the enemy be real or a phantom of memory.

But there was something in Genesis's eyes that calmed him. The look of empathy, of genuine understanding from going through his own nightmare before. After a few seconds of hesitation nodded and allowed the red general to gently wrap his arms around him.

"That's enough, you don't have to say anymore," Genesis began lightly stroking Zack's hair keeping his voice as soft as the light touches through the ebony locks. "Did you tell the authorities about this? Or Angeal?"

Zack closed his eyes grateful for the calming touches, While the feel of the red-head's arms lacked same feeling of safety, they were warm and comforting and… understanding. "No... no, I never saw the guy's face and I just wanted to forget about it all. And I was afraid if Angeal found out I would lose the mentorship. Believe me if I knew him then like I knew him now, he would have been the first person I'd gone to, even before the shower. But I was really afraid that if he found out, I would loose Angeal's mentorship. And now I'm afraid to tell him because it feels like I've been deceiving him. "

"I see…" Genesis said softly. " I highly recommend you tell him, but only when you are ready."

"Thanks," Zack breathed. "The only others people who know are my roommate Kunsel, only because he found me in the shower that night, and… I... did tell Sephiroth, when we were separated from you guys in Wutai?"

"You did?" Genesis said in surprise, though he could understand. Sephiroth's air of cool calmness made it easier to speak, kind of like talking to an inanimate object that wouldn't judge you. "And what did he say?"

"Well with him I just kinda breezed through it in couple of sentences." Zack said feeling his voice growing less shakey. "He apologized for making me tell him and that he would keep the confidence."

"Ah. I suppose I should make the same apology, for making you relive it now." Genesis said allowing some of the regret he was feeling to enter his voice.

"No. I'm glad I told you, even if it was hard. I feel a tiny bit better that you know and you don't think I'm filthy or anything." Zack said his voice returning to more of it's familiar upbeat intonations.

"Believe me I've felt that kind of filth before. I pass no judgement." Genesis said. "Now, may I ask you one more question?"

"Sure why not?" Zack said lowly, beginning to feel some fatigue from the roller coaster of emotions he had just gone through in the past few minutes.

"Had you had any prior, shall we say… experience?" Genesis asked carefully.

Zack let out a breath and Genesis instantly regretted asking the question, for the answer was already clear as Zack buried his face into Genesis' chest.

However what came out was not a sob, but straight and stoic. "No."

Now it was Genesis who let out the breath. "I'm sorry. For what it's worth you've handled it very gracefully." After a pause the red-head offered up the only advice he could think of.

"You don't have to count it you know."

"What?" Zack lifted his head to look at him perplexed.

"You don't have to count that as your first time you know." Genesis repeated.

Zack looked at the other man like he had grown two heads. "What do you mean? How can it not count?"

"You had no choice in the matter," Genesis said simply. "I have always believed that virginity is something that has to be given, offering yourself willingly, knowingly. Because if virginity were determined by mere penetration alone, then our proctologist has de-virginised three quarters of the SOLDIERs here. That includes you, along with Commander Leftler and big, bad, Sergeant Basher all lost their virginity to Dr. Fingermann. Dr. _Heather _Fingermann, surely you must remember her."

Zack stared and blinked at him a few times. Then it came, the wonderful feel of rolling laugher rising up from his lungs and through his throat breaking through the constraints of the sorrow and anger that had crippled it. He wanted to laugh so much, It felt so good to do so.

It was true, every SOLDIER was required to go through a full physical exam when they entered the program, to spot any flaws or abnormalities that could be taken of before hand, such congenital heart defects or Arteriovenous malformations in the brain. Problems that wouldn't necessarily get you kicked out of the program, but had to be corrected surgically or otherwise before they caused problems in battle.

A rectal exam was included in this physical. Per protocol the SOLDIERs were given drugs to relax them during the procedure and forget 90% of what happened during it. But Zack did remember a short, blond woman, with rosie cheeks.

"That's better," Genesis tilted zack's face up to his own. "Have no fear Zack. Keep in mind that you've gotten much, much stronger since that night. You survived your first deployment to Wutai, fought off Ifrits and behemoths, saved my life and Angeal's, I think that man who was cowardly enough to attack you when you were vulnerable, would be scared shitless of you now."

Zack beamed a genuine smile at Genesis, who smiled gently back.

Suddenly the sound of familiar voices could be heard outside the hotel room.

"They're back," Genesis said and kissed Zack's forehead before wiping way any remaining dried tears on the younger SOLDIER's face. "Time to cheer up now."

Zack nodded and took his place at the other end of the couch. just as Angeal walked back into the living room. followed by Sephiroth.

"Well where have been?" Genesis asked his surly façade returning. He looked Sephiroth up and down with a raised eyebrow. The usually immaculate formal looking general was dressed in jeans and a white leather jacket that was too short for the t-shirt underneath. "What are you wearing?"

"The first things I could find, it was only meant to be a short trip." Sephiroth said non-chalantly as he began to unpack the mysterious paper bag he had brought home with him. He pulled out one particular item and walked over to drop it in the red head's lap.

Genesis examined it and his jaw dropped. "You went all the way down to Serendipity, probably dodging paparrazi and rabid fangirls just to get Banora white Sobert for me?"

"Yes, and a few things for myself, but you were the primary directive of the mission," Sephiroth said simply as he took off his jacket to reveal a black t-shirt with white lettering that read, "property of Genesis Rhapsodos".

Genesis smiled and grabbed the front of Sephiroth's shirt and pulled him down to kiss him deeply.

After breaking the kiss Genesis winked at him. "I'll go dress to match."

Sephiroth smirked as he watched Genesis jump up from the couch and skip off towards their bedroom.

"How are you feeling pup?" Angeal asked going back over to retake his place next to Zack.

"Better." Zack said softly, keeping up the hangover charade, hoping that it would lead Angeal massage his head again. "My head still hurts a little though."

"Ah, poor pup," Angeal said running a hand through Zack's hair. "Would you like me to continue from before?"

"Yeah!" Zack blurted out before he could catch himself, he gulped and quieted down. "That would be really nice."

Angeal raised a suspicious eyebrow but took the pillow along with Zack's head into his lap anyway and continued the massage. Much to Zack's delight.

Finally Genesis returned to the room now clad in a red shirt with black writing that read, "Property of Sephiroth".

Angeal laughed and Sephiroth chuckled from the kitchen.

"Just dressing to match," Genesis smirked back his way over to the couch. "Are you almost done with your ice cream mountain there Snowball?"

"I just need to add the cotton candy." Seohiroth said.

"Cotton candy?" Zack said in a little disbelief.

"When Sephiroth creates a bowl of ice cream for himself, he does nothing by halves," Genesis said scooping out a spoonful of dumbapple sorbet.

"Ice cream is not as discrete or as easy to hide like other candies are," Angeal said. "He's not ready to reveal to the public that it's one of his favorite foods."

"Gotcha," Zack nodded.

Sephiroth brought out a bowl of ice cream that looked to have a least ten scoops of several different flavors, topped with nuts, cookies, fruit, brownies and tuft of pink cotton candy on top.

Genesis let our a small laugh, while Angeal just shook his head and Zack looked suitably impressed.

"Boy you weren't kidding when you said it was a mountain," Zack said with wide eyes.

"A Sephiroth sized bowl of indulgence." Genesis grinned, kissing the silver general on the cheek when he sat down. "You deserve it."

"So is there anything in particular anybody wants to do today?" Angeal asked.

The other three men paused to think.

"We could just do nothing, and be couch potatoes all day that would be a novelty," Genesis said.

"A novelty indeed, but a pleasant sounding one. I can call in my bet for the chocobo races from here." Angeal said and Zack nodded in agreement, perfectly happy where he was.

"Doing nothing, being a couch potato I am not even sure how to do that," Sephiroth said thoughtfully.

"Then it's high time you learned. What say you friend?" Angeal said to Genesis.

"I say this day is to be declared as couch potato day," Genesis said lazily raising his spoon in the air as if it were a victory flag.

"Any objections?" Angeal asked.

There were none.

"Then let couch potato day commence!"

000

_I hope everybody is okay since I sort of took you on a rather large roller coaster of emotions here. _

_In the next chapter the boys return to Midgar and back to business, but Lazard has some unfortunate news for them….._


	9. There and Back Again

_DISCLAIMER: Everyone except for Lt. Anton Tempest, Lt. General Colt Winchester, Sargeant Ozzie Hendrix, and Dr. Brett Harley, Dr. Sanjay Sushutra and Dr. Jarrod Raker, belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

_NOTE: Sorry for the long delay, I've been busy with work which has left my brain tired and I've been experiencing a little bit writers block of how this particular section of the story is going to go. Hopefully this will put me back on track! Also I've been a bit distracted by another fic idea. Thanks for sticking with me!  
_

000

Lieutenant General Colt Winchester hung up his cell phone and heaved a loud sigh before resting his head on the desk. He thanked Gaia that Sephiroth would be home any minute. Honestly, he did not know how Sephiroth kept track of all the mission reports, orders, assignments, officer reviews, and Lazard constantly calling him, and still played mighty warrior and hero, without going completely insane.

Winchester had to admit, the Silver haired General was a god, and after four days of doing his job, he admired the man all the more.

The only thing that made him a little reluctant to have Sephiroth and the others back was the fact Lazard had some bad news for them. It was nothing tragic or crisis worthy, but it wasn't something you wanted to ask of anyone the day they got back from their vacation, but it was important enough that it couldn't wait.

His cell phone rang again, and he almost didn't pick it up for fear of seeing Lazard's name pop up on the caller ID. Fortunately it was only a signal from an official text message saying Sephiroth and the crew were about to touch down.

Colt let out a relieved sigh and got up from his chair to go and greet his fellow officers, and give them some fair warning before talking to Lazard himself.

000

Barely off the helicopter and the three Generals found themselves in Lazard's office. The Director of SOLDIER sat pensively his fingers steepled under his nose. He eyed the generals a little mournfully for they hadn't even had time to change into their uniforms, and seeing them so casual and happy made him feel even worse for what he was about to ask them.

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming," Lazard addressed them formally. "I apologize for making you come so soon after your vacation, but I am afraid this cannot wait."

"Lieutenant General Winchester informed us it was about the negotiations in Wutai. What seems to be the problem?" Sephiroth asked stoically.

"Things have stalled slightly," The director answered flatly.

All three generals frowned and looked pensive, they could see exactly what was coming.

"How badly stalled are they?" Angeal prompted warily.

Lazard let out a weary sigh. "Not badly, but the president is impatient, he wants to send an extra representative down to flex a little bit of ShinRa muscle in front of them, and assist in the negotiations."

The sigh of irritation is palatable, but of course the three don't let it pass their lips. They had just gotten back from the first truly fun time they had had all together in years and now they would be parted again very soon.

"In other words one of the ShinRa Trifecta," Sephiroth finally spoke what they were all thinking.

"Correct," Lazard said with a weary sigh. "Whichever one of you goes, I leave that up to you."

There was a pregnant pause as Sephiroth and Angeal exchanged glances, while Genesis' eyes remained forward and he spoke before the other two could.

"Well the choice is obvious," Genesis said nonchalantly, almost casual. "Me."

Both Sephiroth and Angeal turned to Genesis, both surprised and a little confused at his immediate declaration.

"Are you sure you want to do this Gen?" Angeal asked carefully.

"Who better to win over the Wutaian snakes than the best charmer in ShinRa.," Genesis said with a care free smirk.

"How long will this be?" Sephiroth asked stoically, though inside his heart was beginning to pound at the thought of Genesis being deployed to the hot zone of Wutai alone.

"However long it takes." Lazard said simply.

"When am I to depart?" Genesis asked.

"As soon as possible, preferably by the end of the week." Lazard said regretfully.

For a moment the casual look on Genesis' face dropped to one of almost despair as did his light voice. "That soon?"

Sephiroth felt something inside him twist painfully at the thought of Genesis leaving so soon and being away from his side for Gaia knew how long. Though neither his face or his body posture change despite the pain inside.

Just as quickly as it had gone Genesis' nonchalant façade returned. "Well perhaps it's for the best, after all I wouldn't want to get to settled and then be carted off."

"And the sooner you go the sooner you can get it settled and come back." Angeal managed a smile encouraging smile.

Sephiroth only nodded suddenly feeling it hard to speak.

"Precisely," Genesis patted his friend on the shoulder.

"So be it then. Genesis, your orders will be posted soon, be ready to leave by the end of the week. And knowing your a… exquisite taste in clothes, That presumably means you need to start packing now... " Lazard said with a smile.

"I know… especially since the duration is a mystery, perhaps I should just take my whole closet," Genesis said with mock thoughtfulness.

"Good luck, fitting all of that into the cargo plane." Lazard chuckled. "All right I will leave you to it, dismissed."

The three generals nodded respectfully as they got up and exited the room. A thick silence hung over the three of them as they made their way to the tower

The silence grew even thicker when they entered the elevator and waited for it to arrive at the 49th floor. Sephiroth leaned reclusively against the far wall of the elevator, Angeal looked like he wanted to say something , but couldn't think of the right words, while Genesis looked back and forth between the two as if trying anticipate what they would ask of him, so he could have the answer ready.

They remained that way until reached the doors to their various apartments. Genesis was just about to run his keycard through the lock when Sephiroth grabbed his arm and dragged him toward his room. Not that Genesis minded very much.

No sooner had the door closed then he was pulled into the embrace of those strong arms he loved so much.

"Why are you doing this?" Sephiroth whispered harshly into his ear tightening his grip even more around Genesis.

"You know as well as I do, Angeal needs to remain here with Zack for more than just obvious reasons. And well the social/diplomatic aspects of war are not your strong suit, at least not as strong as mine." Genesis answered calmly, hoping to cool the worry in Sephiroth's mind.

"I wanted to celebrate the winter solstice with you at last," Sephiroth said softly, though his embrace had not loosened one inch.

"Darling, I will be back by the solstice," Genesis said pulling away just enough to look into Sephiroth's eyes.

"How can you be sure? These negotiations could take weeks, months." Sephiroth said.

Genesis only smiled back and pulled Sephiroth's face to his own so their foreheads touched. "My love, I promise I will return to you before the winter solstice, even if I have to crawl on my hands and knees bloodied along the way."

Sephiroth looked away. "You're so dramatic. Sometimes it's hard to tell whether you are sincere or not."

"I promised you and I meant it." Genesis said his voice turned to his firm battlefield voice, with no trace of drama or smugness in it, a voice Sephiroth could always believe.

"There are things that beyond your control, suppose something like that could happen? I am too far away to help, you could end up…" The dreaded word caught in Sephiroth's throat.

"The Goddess' will be done. The danger of any SOLDIER." Genesis said softly looking away. He felt Sephiroth's shoulders slump slightly against him. Sephiroth's subtle sign of defeat in the face of fate. "All right, I shall rephrase my promise then." He wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders and raised himself up to whisper into his lover's ear. "I promise, so long as I draw breath and my heart beats, I shall return to you. And I promise I will fight to live to see you again whatever the cost. The Goddess will have her work cut out for her in stopping me."

Sephiroth straightened up and pulled back, just enough to look his lover in the eye. The silver-haired general had a soft smile on his face. Seemingly satisfied with that answer. "I shall still miss you."

"Of course you will, as will I you." Genesis let his arms slide down to wrap around Sephiroth's waist and pulled him an inch closer. "But you know you are always welcome in my bed whether I am there or not, I'll leave the common room door unlocked for you." He said with a wink and a smile.

They both knew it was partway in jest because Sephiroth had access to about every room in the complex, but the offer was no less meaningful.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

"Of course. Preparations can wait till tomorrow. After all we are still technically on vacation." Genesis gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Sephiroth smirked and wrapped his arms around Genesis lifting the other commander off floor, eliciting a startled yelp from the red head.

"To the bedroom then?"

Genesis grinned and obligingly wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist. "With pleasure…."

000

Zack let out a satisfied sigh as he hefted his duffel bag on to his bed and began unpacking. He had to admit just a tiny part of him had looked forward to coming back home, though he was going to miss having his own private room and bathtub. But the excitement for the beginning of the advanced placement program to second class and prove his worth to Angeal, had him practically giddy.

The door clicked up to reveal Kunsel, clad only in a towel, having just gotten back from a shower, and not anticipating someone in his room.

"Hey you're back!" Kunsel exclaimed.

"Hey buddy!" Zack greeted his friend with a bright grin.

"Dude! Thank Gaia I'm not on guard duty tonight," Kunsel said flopping on to his bed without even bothering to change into some clothes. "I wanna hear every detail."

"Oh man, it was AMAZING!" Zack said collapsing onto his bed, leaving his unpacking to a later date. "Let's order some food and stuff and I'll give you a full recap."

"Good idea ya' can't have good stories on an empty stomach," Kunsel reached for his cell phone.

"Or a cold beer," Zack added going for the small fridge in their room and pulling out the aforementioned drinks.

While Kunsel called for food Zack pulled out his own cell phone and called a friend could get the both of them better spots to see the band.

"Sergeant Ozzie Hendrix," the voice on the other end picked up.

"Hey Ozzie, it's Zack Fair, you probably don't remember--"

"Hey Zack n'Frack," Ozzie replied. "What can I do for ya'? "

"Hey, um I know this is kinda out of the blue, but do you think my friend Kunsel and I could come back stage after the show. He's a ginormous fan of you guys."

"Sure I can!" Ozzie jovially. "I'll put the passes in your mailbox. Hey! You're in the advanced program right?"

"Yeah!" Zack said proudly.

"Cool. Have you chosen a roommate yet for your transitional stay?" Ozzie asked.

"No, not yet." Zack answered.

"Perfect! I've got just the person for ya'" Ozzie said. "Our cellist Jaxson Du' Pre, is going through advanced program too. I think you're just the friendly guy we're lookin' for. Don't worry he's kind of the quiet type so he makes a good study buddy. Sound good?"

"Sure sounds good to me." Zack said relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about finding a roommate within the next few days, or worse having one randomly assigned to him by the program.

"Cool! See ya' tomorrow night." Ozzie said before hanging up the phone.

"So who was that?" Kunsel asked after Zack hung up his phone.

"Oh no one special, just some guy who's gonna get us backstage passess to the "No Man's Land concert tomorrow night." Zack said casually.

Kunsel nearly choked on his beer. "Holy shit seriously?"

"Happy second birthday!" Zack grinned.

"You're the best, man!" Kunsel hugged him. "This almost makes up for you leaving me for the advanced program."

"Sorry man duty calls," Zack shoved him away. "Got the pizza ordered?"

"Yup. So tell me about Golden Saucer, and don't spare any details," Kunsel winked.

Zack grinned and leaned back against his pillow. "Well it all started when we went to a club named "SNOW"…."


	10. Fond Farewell

_DISCLAIMER: Everyone except for Lt. Anton Tempest, Lt. General Colt Winchester, Sargeant Ozzie Hendrix, and Dr. Brett Harley, Dr. Sanjay Sushutra and Dr. Jarrod Raker, belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

_NOTE: Sigh I have no excuses to make to you, because there are none good enough, it's your kind reviews and encouragement have moved me to return to this fic. So sit back and just enjoy the chapter!  
_

000

Genesis groaned. So much tedious stuff to do and so little time. He lay his head down on his desk and squeezed his eyes shut. His mind hadn't quite gotten off vacation yet, and it quickly wandered back to the colorful lights, and all the laughter they had shared, and that rare, lovely genuinely relaxed smile on Sephiroth's face. It had been such a pleasant time.

He was startled out of his reverie when his door suddenly opened to reveal none other than Sephiroth himself.

"Working hard or hardly working?" Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow at him, though an amused smirk graced his features.

"The former," Genesis muttered straightening up a bit. "And it's making my head hurt."

"It's an important mission, I would expect so." Sephiroth said laying a few more papers on Genesis' desk.

"Yes… But I'm just a little homesick for our wonderful vacation," The Red general sighed looking glumly down at the papers.

His gaze then shifted over to Sephiroth's right hand resting on his desk. A faints smile crissed his face, "It wasn't just that," He placed a gentle hand on top of Sephiroth's. "You were so relaxed

"I noticed you and Angeal kept glancing at me and smiling..." Sephiroth said.

"You looked so happy," Genesis idly traced the back of Sephiroth's hand. "I couldn't stop looking at your smile."

Sephiroth shifted his hand to interlace his fingers with Genesis', and did his best replicate that smile. Though it was a bit trickier to conjure without the stimulating environment of Golden Saucer or Genesis lying bare, smiling back up at him with lust filled eyes, he managed to do it.

"There that's it," Genesis brightened his grin, he shifted his hand so Sephiroth's hand would be fully clasped in his. "Promise me that that even when I am away you keep smiling."

Sephiroth nodded. "I shall…try." He said honestly, and thought to himself. _For you…_

Genesis stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "That's better love. Now I wish there was something fun we could do before I leave."

Sephiroth immediately eyed him suspiciously. "We have very different definitions of fun..."

"Well," Genesis said thoughtfully recalling the conversation he had had with Zack earlier. "There's a rock concert tonight being putting on by some fellow soldiers."

"A rock concert?" Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow, already deciding that this was not his cup of tea, mainly because it meant going to a heavily crowded and public place where he would no doubt be mobbed by fans or the paparazzi, and he had had quite enough of that in Golden Saucer already.

"Yes, Zack mentioned that that there's a band "No Man's land" composed of SOLDIERs they're having a farewell concert." Genesis explained quickly hoping to get it all out before Sephiroth let out a blatant "No". "It would be fun and it would be good to show some support for our subordinates artistic endevors."

"I understand but why must I be present?" Sephiroth asked, quickly realizing he was already fighting an up hill battle as Genesis face saddened, by the hinted rejection.

"Because it's no fun going by myself." Genesis said giving Sephiroth his best crestfallen look. "And it might be our last time doing something fun together for the next few months."

"You're not playing fair Genesis…" Sephiroth said with a weary sigh.

"Not at all," Genesis said quietly, rubbing his cheek against the back of Sephiroth's hand.

"Very well, you win once again. But I stipulate one condition," Sephiroth said.

"Name it." Genesis a badly conceal smile victory on his face.

"The first time I get pushed, shoved, fondled, groped and/or touched by over-eager fanboys and fan girls, we leave." Sephiroth said firmly leaving no room for argument on this matter.

Genesis chuckled softly and kissed Sephiroth's hand. "Done."

Sephiroth couldn't keep a tiny smile from his face and bent down to plant a soft kiss on his Songbird's hair.

"Good!" Genesis slyly. "Now let's see if we can rope Angeal into it too!"

"Genesis…"

000

Next to Zack, Kunsel was a more even toned fellow, always keeping calm and keeping his excitable friend grounded, however when it came to a "No Man's Land" concert, the roles got switched and Kunsel was the one bouncing up and down excitedly. Zack had to hold on to Kunsel's sleeve just to keep his friend from falling over himself was they went backstage after the concert ended.

Zack spotted Anton signing autographs for a few fans who had back stage passes, not far away Ozzie and Kai were doing the same for a few giggly girls one of whom had Ozzie sign her breast.

"Hey Zack," Anton came over. "Enjoy the show?"

Before Zack could even open his mouth Kunsel answered excitedly. "It was awesome! You and Ozzie are fricken' gods man!"

Anton chuckled. "Good hear the farewell concert was a success. I'd hate to go with a bad send off."

"Well that's not tonight. This was even better than the last one." Zack grinned putting in his two cents. "I know my friend here is going to be sorry to see you guys go." Zack gave Kunsel a nudge to the ribs before someone else caught him staring a little too longingly at Ozzie.

"Uh…yeah," Kunsel tried to wave it off casually, but sunk a little bit behind Zack all the same.

"Well don't worry," Anton chuckled. "Only Kai and I are being deployed and we've got a CD that's in the final stages should be out in a couple weeks so that should keep everyone entertained for awhile."

"Seriously?" Kunsel chirped bouncing a little on the balls of his feet, looking the image of Zack after a victory in the VR room.

"Seriously." Anton confirmed, before looking back at Zack. "By the way, Zack there's someone Ozzie and I want you to meet. Ozzie talked to you about a roommate for the advanced program right?"

"Yeah," Zack nodded vigorously in an effort to cover up that he had only just now remembered the conversation.

"All right. Hey Jax!" Anton called over to a young man standing next to Ozzie. "Come here and meet your new roommate."

The other SOLDIER nodded and jogged over. Jax was a short dark haired young man maybe a year or two older than Zack. Short but strong if his lean but muscular arms were any indication.

"Jax, this is Zack fair, the SOLDIER in your advanced class we've been telling you about," Anton began the introductions. "Zack, this is Jackson Du' Pre SOLDIER third class and our bassist with his electric cello."

"Nice to meet ya'!" Zack extended his hand. Jax shook it and gave him a polite nod in return.

It was then Zack also noticed the color of his skin and the shape of his face and eyes indicated he was Wutaian or at least had Wutaian blood in him. Though his full name Jackson Du'Pre sounded more Kalmish than Wutaian.

"When he's not in the midst of battle he is more the strong silent type," Anton explained. "However, don't be surprised if you come back to your room to an impromptu concert, playing helps to clear his head."

"It's cool, I got enough energy for the both of us," Zack grinned. "and I like music. Just as long as it's not in the middle of the night."

"I will be sleeping then," Jax spoke up in a quiet voice, but not a timid one. "I will have studies from the program as well."

"Cool! We can study together!" Zack beamed at him.

"If our schedules permit it. You are a swordsman and I am a gunner afterall." Jax stated simply.

"Oh yeah that's true," zack scratched the back of his head a little disappointed.

"The will be some intersection in your schedules," Anton said. "Particularly during final exams everyone will have open time to practice and study."

"But no hanky-panky!" Ozzie came up from behind and threw his arms around Jax's waist with a foxy grin. "He's mine."

Zack blinked and looked in surprise at the three of them, and even noticed Kunsel look a little deflated. All this time Zack had thought Anton and Ozzie were together. They played off each other so well, where as Jax and Ozzie seemed totally opposites.

"All right Zack?" Anton asked waving a hand in front of him.

"Yeah, it's just that, well I thought you and Ozzie were…" He trailed off at the blank stares he was getting from all three of them.

Suddenly the three SOLDIERs let out a laugh.

"You thought Anton and I were… haha! Damn kid at this point, that would be like dating my brother!" Ozzie chortled wiping a tear from his eye.

Anton was trying to stifle his giggles. "Ozzie and I have known each other for a long time and we never really developed those kinds of feelings for each other. But him and Jax have just clicked famously. Don't ask me how."

"Opposites attract Temps!" Ozzie announced and then kissed the side of Jax's head, eliciting a small smile from the other man. "Maybe one day you'll attract on too!"

"Well if I do, I hope it will be as genuine as yours Ozz," Anton said with a grin.

Zack couldn't keep a small smile from his face. Opposites attract. If it worked out for Ozzie and Jax and Sephiroth and Genesis, why couldn't it work out for him and Angeal?

The group conversation was interrupted by sudden silence from everyone backstage and then a loud "gentlemen" from behind Anton and Ozzie.

The turned and looked a little pale to see none other than their two superior officers Sephiroth and Genesis striding toward them.

Out of force of habit Anton straightened up at attention, with Zack and Kunsel following suit. While Ozzie merely froze in his spot, his arm going limp around Jax, who had the common sense to slip out and stand straight next to Anton.

"General, sir is there anything wrong?" Anton asked with all the formality of a 1st class SOLDIER despite the fact he had dyed hair, heavy eyeshadow, eyeliner, glow in the dark face paint, grunge style clothes and his mascara was running.

"None." Sephiroth answered simply, and Genesis stepped forward to elaborate a bit. "We wished to come back and congratulate you on a rather exciting performance."

All of the band members when a little slack jawed in response. Luckily Anton quickly regained his senses enough to address their superiors on the band's behalf. "Thank you sir, we are very honored you attended."

"Yes, well I caught wind of your performance, from young Mr. Fair here, and convinced our esteemed leader to accompany me." Genesis said, playing the formal part of General Rhapsodos to its fullest.

"Is this your guitarist?" Genesis asked, his eyes falling on Ozzie, who's only reply was to continue to stare at Genesis completely slack jawed.

" Yes sir," Anton answered quickly. "That is Ozzie Hendrix, second class."

"Ah then I should like to congratulate you personally," Genesis said smoothly, approaching Ozzie. "You play your guitar with such profound feeling, it was another voice in itself. I was quite overcome at some parts."

Ozzie's jaw twitched as if to say something but all that came out was a squeak.

Genesis blinked and tilted his head a little in confusion, looking almost offended at Ozzies complete lack of response to his compliment which many people would kill for.

"You'll have to excuse him sir." Anton spoke up coming to his friend's aid. "He's a great admirer of yours, so I think he is a bit overcome."

"Ah I see," The congenial smile returned to Genesis' face. "Yes, I do tend to have that effect on people. All is forgiven."

"Um, if you don't mind sir," Anton asked carefully taking Ozzie's guitar off his back and pulled a sharpie from his pocket. "Could sign his guitar? I know when he regains his senses he will feel most grateful."

"Why certainly," Genesis said taking, the pen and with delicate and graceful strokes signed the bottom of Ozzie's guitar.

"Thank you sir," Anton said with a smile.

"Quite welcome. Now on to other matters." Genesis said becoming a little more serious.

"Other matters? Sir?" Anton asked.

"You have not forgotten you are to attend briefing on our mission tomorrow correct? Expect all of the officers on this mission to be there." Genesis asked.

"No sir I have not forgotten. I have my alarm set," Anton affirmed and then added with a little smirk. " And I am very good at removing make-up before duty."

"Good." Genesis Nodded. "Now on a lighter note, I have a couple of poems I should like to set to music, and I think your sound is just what I am looking for, perhaps we could discuss it further, after our mission."

"It would be an honor sir, I think we can do whatever you have justice."

"Very we will discuss it later." Genesis said turning to rejoin Sephiroth and gave the boys a graceful wave before striding away.

After a moment of collecting themselves. Jax and Anton beamed at each other over what just happened. Meanwhile Ozzie still stood there completely dumbstruck.

"Oz… Ozzie!" Jax gave him a little shake.

The guitarist blinked and shook his head to clear it, then suddenly started looking around frantically for his idol. "Wh-where'd he go?"

"Away, General Sephiroth didn't look very happy about being here." Jax said hugging his arm.

"Aw man…" Ozzie slumped. "I finally get a chance to be face to face with the guy outside duty and I freeze up. I must have looked like a dead fish."

"You did," Jax chuckled. "But I think General Rhapsodos is used to people reacting like that to him."

"I at least wanted to get my guitar signed or something." Ozzie pouted.

"Don't worry Oz, I always have your back." Anton said holding up the guitar complete with the Red General's graceful signature.

Ozzie stared at it opened mouthed as if he might go back to his shocked stupor again, but then he beamed at Anton. "Aw man you're the best!" He said launching himself at Anton with a great bear hug,

Meanwhile watching from afar Kunsel was now the one dumbstruck at seeing his idol act like a fanboy in front of Genesis, while Zack only laughed. It was good to see wasn't the only one in SOLDIER with the talent for glomping.

000

The morning of Genesis' departure was a bright and sunny dawn. The exact opposite of how Sephiroth was feeling. This would be the last time he saw his fair songbird for Gaia only knew how long. The negotiations could drag on a long time and with it being negotiations rather than battle, there was no excuse for sending Sephiroth into the hot zone. The longer the war had dragged on, the more protective the President became of his public hero. Despite Sephiroth's seeming invulnerability freak accidents or a little luck on the enemy's side could spell disaster. It had happened before and if it had not been for a brilliant seige and rescue on Genesis' part, Godo would have had Sephiroth's on the Wutaian chopping block. And the last thing President ShinRa needed was the death of a hero on his hands.

Of to his right he noticed a small group of SOLDIERs one of them being SOLDIER First Class Anton Tempest who would be accompanying Genesis on the mission, with some other thirds and seconds that he recognized from the concert a few nights ago. One of them, by the name of Ozzie or more properly known as Sergeant Hendrix, was hugging Tempest around the waist and begging him rather overdramatically not to go and leave the group. It was clear Anton was trying to hide his amusement at his friend's and antics tried to shove him off, but a smile kept appearing on his face.

Sephirtoh looked to his left and saw Genesis was just finishing giving Angeal a big hug and a chaste kiss on the side of the head.

"Good-Bye partner, good luck with your puppy," the Red Head said with a wink that said more than his words ever could, leaving Angeal a little perplexed.

Sephiroth stood stoically, his eyes never leaving Genesis for a second. Merely drinking in the beauty of those porcelain features as much as he could, hoping it would be filling enough to sustain him until his lover's return. Though he knew it never would be.

His eyes followed every step and every move his lover made towards him, every curve of his lips, every blink of his sapphire eyes and swish of his auburn hair. Making every effort to memorize each and every detail of his beloved and burn them into his memory. And it seemed Genesis was making every effort to exaggerate the movements to help him with making the mental photo album.

Finally they stood face to face. But out of respect for Sephiroth's engrained uneasiness at public displays of affection, Genesis kept his hands to himself. Although sometimes he would tease Sephiroth by trying to snuggle up while they walked through compound or take his arm or hold his hand in front of others, now was not the time for such childishness. Golden Saucer was one thing, this was SOLDIER and all propriety had to be upheld in Sephiroth's mind.

"General Rhapsodos you are entrusted with a most delicate and important mission. Do it well. SOLDIER needs you to be successful." Sephiroth said solemnly, though his heart whispered. _"You'll be in great danger out there…please take care of yourself and come back to me._"

Genesis followed the formality with a firm nod. "Understood." But then a small smirk crossed his face. "And how should I bid my general farewell?"

Unsure of Genesis' full meaning he merely straightened and gave Genesis a farewell salute. A touch of disappointment crossed the red head's face, but he saluted back all the same. He then turned to walk toward the transport craft, but hesitated before actually taking a step and turned back.

He gazed upon Sephiroth for a long moment apparently trying to take in every feature of his silver haired love as well. At the same time he took off the blase, business as usual mask and let the true emotion show for Sephiroth's eyes alone. He lowered his voice so no one else could hear him over the background noise of the aircraft, but loud enough that he knew Sephiroth's enhanced hearing would pick it up. "Good-Bye my love. I will miss you..."

Though his facial expression did not change, Sephiroth felt his chest clench. He wanted nothing more than to take his lover into his arms one more time, but his engrained instincts of restraint kept his arms and body still. However, his lips had other ideas and seemed to move of their own accord and answered back. "I believe I will miss you equally so."

Genesis offered him a small, but genuine smile. The red head's eyes made a quick glance around, the other SOLDIERs seemed occupied, and Angeal, ever perceptive, had turned away from them. Sure that no one was watching, Genesis took Sephiroth's hand in his and despite the slightly pensive look from his silver lover, he tenderly kissed the back of the black gloved hand. Then giving his love one last look and smile, turned towards the aircraft once again putting on the mask of the mighty General Rhapsodos, and strode proudly toward it.

Even still as one last farewell, he let his hand linger against Sephiroth's until the distance of a few steps finally parted them.

Sephiroth remained frozen, his hand still outstretched, watching the red head go father and farther away from him. He finally lowered his hand after his love was finally loaded into the aircraft and had disappeared all together from view.

He barely felt Angeal gently pat him on the shoulder as he passed by. As the remaining people on the tarmac dispersed so the aircraft could take off, Sephiroth raised the hand that Genesis had kissed and pressed it to his lips.

000

_Poor Sephy..._


	11. No Pain, No Gain

_DISCLAIMER: Everyone except for Lt. Anton Tempest, Lt. General Colt Winchester, Sargeant Ozzie Hendrix, and Dr. Brett Harley, Dr. Sanjay Sushutra and Dr. Jarrod Raker, belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

Eye To Eye

Zack hefted the last box of his old room into his arms and took one last look around. This would be the last time he would see this room as an occupant – except the occasion when he would come over to visit Kunsel – and hopefully the last time he would look upon it as a third class SOLDIER.

He hadn't fully realized just how much stuff he had accumulated over the years since joining soldier until he saw it all in boxes, and knew he was going to need help carrying it all. Luckily Kunsel was available to help. As a bonus he would get to see the inside of the second class tower.

In truth the cluster wasn't much bigger than the third class ones, but he was sharing the space (and the bathroom) with a lot less people.

"So how are things going with you and General Hewley?" Kunsel asked.

"Nothing much really," Zack answered with a sigh. "I haven't had time, plus I want to wait till I'm actually a second class soldier."

"How come?" Kunsel quirked an eyebrow

"Well, if I get through this program, it'll prove I can stand on my own two feet." Zack looked away, but there was a determined air about him. "I'll be a higher rank, so if Angeal feels anything for me, he won't have any other excuses."

"What do you mean 'if'? You two made out with each other didn't ya'?" Kunsel gave him a little shove and looked at him as if he were the biggest idiot in the world.

"Yeah, when we were both plastered and had no idea what were doing," Zack shoved him back.

"No matter what, you're still a lucky man," came a cheerful voice from around the corner inside the sleeping area.

Both Zack and Kunsel froze. They had thought the cluster was empty, and their little squabble had dulled their attention to potential eavesdroppers.

Sure enough Ozzie appeared from around the corner with a sly grin on his face. "Even I didn't lock lips with a first class till after I was through the AP program. And even then it wasn't one of the trinity."

Jax came out from behind and rolled his eyes. "You only wish that First was Genesis."

Ozzie's smirked disappeared and was replaced by the look of a kicked puppy. "Gah! Why must you torture me?"

"You make it so easy," Jax said kissing him on the cheek. "And you look very cute with the puppy face." Without missing a beat Jax turned to Zack. "Zack do you want the bed by the window or the one against the wall?"

"I, uh… Window?" Zack stammered, caught a little off guard by the conversation suddenly shifting to him. He glanced at Kunsel who just shrugged in response.

"Good, the wall has more outlets for me," Jax nodded and then nudged Ozzie. "Oz, quit sulking and help me, I still have a few more things to get, including my cello."

"Um, Ozzie, Jax," Zack began nervously. "About what you heard before…"

"Mum's the word," Jax said calmly, making the "zipped lips" sign.

"What's said in the dorm stays in the dorm." Ozzie said, then quickly added with a cheeky grin. "Unless it pisses me off and then you'll have your butts in a sling."

"So just don't say anything negative about Genesis, Anton or me, or any of Ozzie's clothes out of uniform – no matter how peculiar they are – and you'll be fine," Jax elaborated.

"My clothing ain't peculiar, it's artistic," Ozzie said indignantly, but then grimaced. "Aw man… I miss him already, without the Red Angel how the hell am I gonna know what to wear for the SOLDIER solstice shindig?" Ozzie moaned.

"Come on," Jax urged him along with a tug of the arm. "You'll figure something out – you always do. And who knows, Genesis may return in time to soothe your fashion woes."

Zack squashed a grin as he put the last box in his room, next to his bed, which was now austere and bereft of sheets and color. He opened the box which contained a treasure trove of Gongagan souvenirs and a couple of stuffed animals. That would soon change…

"Hey Zack," Kunsel came in and set his box down beside him. "The program starts the day after tomorrow doesn't it?"

"Yup!" Zack replied, feeling his adrenaline already beginning to pump.

"Aren't ya nervous? Even just a bit?" Kunsel quirked an eyebrow.

"Come on! Look what I've been through already: Angeal's private training regimens, deployment to Wutai, and taking down an Ifirit. How hard could some new courses be?"

000

Zack collapsed on his bed and had no intention of moving until his alarm clock sang the next morning, and even then it was questionable.

When their new sergeant made his speech before the first round of advanced training and said that they would be ground into the dust before they would be built back up again, he wasn't kidding. Zack pictured that in a few more days of this, his body would quite literally shatter.

Everything that they had done in SOLDIER basic training had been taken up 10 notches and there was no sign that the intensity would go down; in fact, it looked like it would only go up.

The sergeant even said that there wasn't even a question if they would all break; it was only a matter of when. And he said, even more importantly, how the trainee would respond to being broken. Would he quit, or would he keep pressing on and demand even more punishment to make him strong?

In fact many did quit. The only other way you could be removed from the program was a court martial or a medical problem such as an undiscovered heart defect. Where the medical problem was concerned if the young SOLDIER could get it fixed and had enough points to sustain him for the time missed, he could return and complete the program on schedule.

At the end of the program you were graded on the points you acquired, and if you got enough, you would pass on to second class. The trainees could earn points by grades in classes, physical achievements in the training exercises, completing missions both virtual and real successfully, and generally showing that extra effort appreciated in SOLDIERS.

One of the major sections of the program where a trainee could rack a lot of points was a section called the "The Crucible". That was where the trainees were put through every physical rigor imaginable and pushed to the very limits of their stamina and beyond. In fact, the crucible lasted until there was only one trainee left standing with every other one passing out or unable to go on. If the Crucible mission was complete and there were still more than one trainee left, they would be marched back to the compound and made to do physical tasks until one of them dropped.

Quitting the crucible didn't mean you quit the program entirely, but you did lose out on garnishing a lot of points. And you would lose your chance to be the last one standing, which earned you a special prize. Said prize was kept secret, but everyone knew it was something prestigious. One year it was one training session with Sephiroth himself. Another it was a picture on the cover of SOLDIER monthly with one of the trinity.

But Zack did not care about any prize, he wanted to be the last one standing; he wanted to be the best, so he could fulfill his dream of being a hero, and so Angeal would look on him with pride as a fellow SOLDIER rather than just a puppy student.

He was jolted out of his reverie at the sound of another groan and another plop on the bed across from his. He cracked an eye open to confirm that it was indeed Jax before closing them again.

"Survive?" Zack croaked out.

"Yes," came the mumbled reply and no more.

"To think tomorrow we'll have to do this and homework." Zack grumbled.

Jax only mumbled something incoherent and rolled over to bury his face in his pillow.

There was a moment of peaceful silence before the piercing ring of Zack's cell phone shattered it and made both boys groan.

"Hello?" Zack mumbled groggily into the phone, and was quite surprised to hear Angeal on the other side.

"Where are you?"

"Getting' some shut eye. Where else would I be after Sergeant Stryker's introductory course?" Zack grumbled too tired to remember that Angeal was his commanding officer.

"Down here with me for your VR session," Angeal answered, not sounding one bit sympathetic.

Zack froze, feeling a lump in the pit of his stomach. "I—I thought that was tomorrow… "

"Nope. It started 15 minutes ago and you'd better get your bottom down here. Now."

Zack winced at the edge in Angeal's voice. Now he knew what Angeal meant when he said he might not want to continue with his training until after the program was over.

"But…" Zack hesitated, the comfy call of his bed dulling his logic for a moment. Honestly, when he had looked at his schedule showing the intensive training course followed immediately by a session with Angeal, he thought they couldn't be so crazy as to have those two back to back, particularly on the first day!

"Zack, if you are not going to take this seriously then I am not going to waste my time. You've got five minutes," Angeal barked before hanging up the phone.

Zack moaned and slowly got to his feet, wincing. His muscles protested angrily at his brain for making them move. On top of the physical pain, he felt his heart sink a little. Angeal hadn't been that stern and cold with him since when he had first taken Zack on as a trainee.

His friend was reverting back to mentor and student stage. Logically, in his head, Zack knew Angeal was doing it for his own good, so that he could push him to the limits with no hesitance and make Zack into the best he could be. But in the heart it still sucked. It meant no playfulness or trying to pursue Angeal romantically. He felt like a brick wall had been dropped right in between him and Angeal and would not be lifted until the program was over.

Until it was over.

Zack steeled himself and stood up a little straighter, ignoring the grumbles from his spine at doing that. Moping around was neither going to get him through the program, nor would it win Angeal's heart. He would have to earn both by staying focused and pushing through the blood and the sweat and the tears. No matter what.

He just hoped it would be worth it.

000

Sephiroth dashed down what seemed like an endless hallway, the length yawning out before him with no end in sight.

But he had to find it. Genesis was there and in terrible danger he could feel it. In his head he could hear his songbird crying out for him. Sephiroth growled inwardly. Whoever would dare do this to Genesis would soon feel the sting of Masamune's blade.

He'd been running so long that he almost stumbled when the hallway came to an abrupt end. Almost.

He had come to an enormous room, with three levels of stairs that led up to a heavy metal door with a name that Sephiroth could not read inscribed upon it. On each level there were tanks filled with mako. He felt a chill run down his spine – the same chill he always felt when he was about to enter the labs for an appointment with Hojo.

His survey of the room was cut short when his eye fell upon a figure clad in red lying at the top of the stairs just in front of the door.

Genesis.

He quickly closed the distance between him and the stairs. Immediately he could see something wasn't right about Genesis. His brilliant red coat was dulled by an ashen gray that carried over to his porcelain skin that now looked cracked like a dropped tea cup. But the thing that made Sephiroth's heart skipped a few beats in fear and astonishment, was the big black wing jutting out from his beloved's back.

"Genesis?" Sephiroth whispered, gently turning his lover over, careful not to touch any of the cracks. However, his shoulder armor roughly brushed against the wing eliciting a pained moan from Genesis.

The red angel slowly opened his eyes and Sephiroth felt his heart sink a little more. Whatever sickness had stricken his songbird had dulled the glow in his beautiful eyes. This frightened Sephiroth more than anything. No matter how wounded Genesis was, even when he had been on death's doorstep a couple of times, there was always the lively spark, that warm fire that always drew Sephiroth right into his arms, but now they were cold and empty like a doll, a puppet with no strings.

"Genesis?" Sephiroth repeated giving his lover a gentle shake.

Genesis's eyes shifted to him. And his expression changed from a blank face to a wicked smirk.

At first Sephiroth was relieved to see some life back in Genesis, but his relief turned to apprehension when he realized there was something off about his lover's expression. Again there was something wrong with the eyes. When Genesis usually smirked there was always something sultry or mischievous or playful in them, but now there was something terribly cruel behind them.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess: we seek it thus and take to the sky," Genesis recited, raising a shaky hand to the door in front of them.

Sephiroth automatically followed his lover's gaze, but the door was still sealed tight, and despite being right in front of the door, he still couldn't read the name inscribed above it.

He shook his head and looked back down at Genesis. "I don't understand. Please just tell me what's wrong. Let me help you."

Genesis slowly got up and stepped back from his lover's embrace, the cold smirk still playing on his features. "We are..." he motioned to his wing now fully unfurled, "…monsters."

"What? What happened, Genesis? What did they do to you?" he let the "they" hang ambiguously for this could be the work of the ShinRa science department as well as the enemy.

Genesis remained silent at that, looking at his wing with loathing in his eyes.

Sephiroth stepped forward and reached for him to comfort him; to tell him that the wing made no difference and that his feelings of love were the same as they always were.

Genesis turned his cruel eyes back to face him and once again stepped away out of his reach. He continued backing away towards the door. All the while Loveless poured from his lips. "Dreams of the morrow hath shattered my soul: my pride is lost, my wings stripped away."

Finally his back was against the door, and then as if sensing he was there, it opened, revealing a black void behind him

Sephiroth's heart was pounding. This wasn't right; something terrible was about to happen. He tried to move, tried to run to pull Genesis away from whatever danger lay in the blackness of the open door. But he was frozen to his spot. His brain and body were disconnected. He couldn't even lift Masamune.

Then from the blackness behind Genesis came a troop of Wutai soldiers, their lances raised at Genesis. But the auburn haired angel made no move to stop them, or even to run. He only spoke with a crooked smile on his face.

"My end is nigh..."

The lances came down.

"GENESIS!"

Sephiroth woke bolt upright in bed.

He heart was pounding against his chest, and he felt as if he had had the wind knocked out of him.

Damn Nightmares. Genesis hadn't been gone but two weeks and already the nightmares were starting again.

"Genesis, Genesis, Genesis…" He repeated his lover's name over and over as if hoping Genesis would come sweeping into the bedroom at any moment.

But he didn't. The Red General was still stuck a world away from him. All he wanted was just to know that his lover was okay.

He picked up his cellphone, but before he pressed the auto dial for Genesis's number, he thought he could only be a disturbance to Genesis if he was in the middle of a meeting or negotiations.

But there was no way he could calm down until he knew his Songbird was all right. Not that he couldn't go without sleep for awhile, he could. He just hated the way his thoughts were all jumbled with worry.

He decided to take the middle road and sent a text message.

"_Are you well?"_

He lay back down on his bed, his phone still in hand and waited. To help him calm a bit he flipped through pictures stored on his phone. He paused at one from their Golden Saucer pictures.

The two of them were sitting lazily on the couch eating their frozen treats, Sephiroth with a mountain of various ice cream flavors and topping and Genesis with his simple Banora white sorbet. Angeal had taken the picture.

That had been such a good day, just sitting there watching the television; they were watching the chocobo races which Angeal had bet on. Genesis was there quietly in his arms, and they kissed and caressed, while he dozed in and out to shake off the rest of his hangover.

Suddenly his phone beeped a response. His tense body instantly relaxed when he found the reply to his message was indeed from Genesis.

"_I'm fine. Terribly bored, these negotiators like to hear themselves talk more than I do. Now shouldn't you be sleeping?"_

Sephiroth smiled as he typed the response. He wanted to be truthful but at the same time he didn't want to worry Genesis, he had enough on his shoulders. _"Bad dream that's all."_

"_You want to talk about it."_

"_Not particularly, I just need your words to soothe me."_

"_Do you need to hear my voice for real?"_

"_No, this has been enough. I am calm."_

"_Good, but don't hesitate to call for personal matters like this. And remember my bed is always open to you, even if I am not there."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Ugh. Duty calls."_

"_Do it well. I will call later."_

"_Sleep well Moonbeam."_

Sephiroth closed his phone and set it back on the nightstand. He frowned, even though his fears had been put to rest, he still felt jittery. He was not looking forward to attempting to sleep in an empty bed. It was not uncommon for him to have more than one nightmare a night.

Then he remember Genesis' offer. It was worth a try. Perhaps just his mere scent and environment might trick his mind to thinking Genesis was there.

He slipped out of bed and grabbed his uniform and alarm clock, and made his way out of his apartment, through their common room and into Genesis' place. He did not need to turn on a light to find the bedroom. The minute he walked into the Red Angel's sanctuary, the scent of his lover filled his nose and he felt most of his worries leave his body as he breathed out.

He lay down and enfolded himself in the burgundy sheets and comforter. He buried his face into one of the pillows and shut his eyes. And a peaceful sleep claimed him almost immediately.


	12. Month 1

_Disclaimer: __Everyone except for Lt. Anton Tempest, Lt. General Colt Winchester, Sargeant Ozzie Hendrix, and Dr. Brett Harley, Dr. Sanjay Sushutra and Dr. Jarrod Raker, belong to Square Enix. I just brought them out to play._

000

_1 Month into the Advanced Program..._

"Good. Do it again. Faster this time," General Hewley said coldly.

"Yes sir!" Zack straightened, as the VR course reset itself.

Despite his misgivings after the first week in the advanced program, Zack was now pumped to be a part of it. At the end of each week there was one "Recovery Day" – all students were allotted a day of rest. No training, no homework, just a day let their bodies recover from the intense training regimen. However, it did have its drawbacks: on recovery day, the students were confined to their quarters the whole day and night to make sure they actually rested and didn't use the day to goof off. The food that was brought to them on that day was precisely measured to each student's dietary specifications based on body type; metabolism muscle mass and structure; and many other things, to ensure maxim nutrients to the recovering muscles. Plus there was a strict lights out at 2200 hours.

And Zack soon found out why. He couldn't believe how quickly his body adapted after only 2 weeks. Exercises that had nearly killed him that first day were now – while still intense – completely doable. Now he understood why Angeal was pushing him extra hard, the more his body was pushed to its limits, the stronger it became when it recovered.

Now all he wished was that Angeal would lighten up a little bit. Not in his training regimen, but his demeanor. He missed the friend that he had laughed with at Golden Saucer and fell in love with in Wutai. Zack knew Angeal was there under the intimidating exterior of General Hewley, but he just wish he could see him a little bit.

Well, he would just have to train harder be so good that General Hewley would have no complaints, and then Angeal might permit himself to come out.

Zack took a deep breath and readied his sword to take on the virtual enemies.

000

Sephiroth sat in his office going over the evening paperwork. There had been some rather important missions that had involved ridding some monsters from a mine in Corel; important in that it had been a young officer on his first mission after rehabbing from a serious injury, and his performance needed to be evaluated carefully – by expert eyes –and, it being a first class officer, it required Sephiroth himself to deem him ready to be back to full active first class duty.

Before reading the report, he glanced over to a small black velvet holder next to him on his desk. Around it was the diamond necklace Genesis had given him before their trip to golden saucer.

While he did not think it proper to wear such a personal trinket with his uniform, there was nothing wrong with adding it to one of the neatly placed mementos on his desk. One was a small zen garden with a glass replica of a Banora white apple tree – a present from Angeal; another was a picture of the three of them in Costa Del Sol about to toss Genesis into the water. They were barely out of their teens then and Sephiroth remembered that that was the first time he had ever truly laughed. Not a polite chuckle, or a snicker, but a real full belly aching laugh of pure joy. Seeing him laugh like that had quickly erased Genesis' miffed demeanor at being thrown in the water to one of laughter as well.

He gently traced the diamond, and wondered if he could produce the rainbow from the prism like Genesis had. He was about to give it a try when there was beep on his speaker phone.

"Yes." Sephiroth automatically straightened, despite the fact that there was no one in the room.

"_Sephiroth, this is Lazard. We have an emergency situation in Wutai. I need you in my office immediately. I am notifying the other officers now."_

"Yes, Director." There was a no change in Sephiroth's voice or expression, but he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and his heart fill with dread.

_Genesis…_

000

Sephiroth's pace was brisk down the hallways to Lazard's office, but controlled. The last thing he wanted was to start rumors of concern amongst the staff before he even knew what was going on. Even still, his face conveyed nothing of the turmoil going on in his head.

Had Wutai called off the negotiations? Had they attacked? Was Genesis injured? Was he…?

He didn't even dare think of the last possibility lest the cold mask of his facial expression crack. He would deal it with it if it came up, but not before.

"Director?" Sephiroth addressed formally when he entered Lazard's office. "What is the situation?"

"From the scant reports we have received so far, apparently there was a hostage situation during one of the negotiation meeting." Lazard said gravely.

"Who were the hostages?" Sephiroth asked calmly, despite the panic rising in him.

"The entire negotiating party: General Rhapsodos, of course, but also Godo," Lazard said. "Apparently someone was attempting to break up the negotiations."

"And it has been resolved?" Sephiroth asked, a touch of hope glimmering, at Lazard's use of the past tense.

"There were reports of an explosion, but the entire negotiating party was unharmed." Lazard said. "Genesis is going to make his report in a few minutes as soon as we can establish a secure video feed, and when the commander has time between fixing the chaos I am sure is going on."

The tight expression on Sephiroth's face slackened just ever so slightly at the immense relief flowing through him. Genesis was all right.

However, by no means did he relax completely. His lover was still in a hot bed of danger.

A few seconds later, Angeal came briskly into the room, followed by Winchester. General Hewley was usually just as good at hiding his emotions as Sephiroth when he wanted to, but now the worry was plain on his face.

"Genesis is alive," Sephiroth said, guessing that that was the cause of Angeal's apprehension.

Angeal noticeably relaxed, as did Winchester.

"So what the hell did happen?" Winchester asked. "Are we still dealin' with a hostage situation or what?"

"I am sorry I did not explain it clearer; I was still receiving information myself," Lazard explained. "The hostage situation was resolved with all our party safe."

Lazard explained the situation to the other officers as he did to Sephiroth, but the apprehension returned to his face.

"Unfortunately this situation has led to a new problem; who are the people who are trying to prevent peace?" Lazard interlaced his fingers and rested his chin on the formed fist, looking even more pensive. "And we won't know more until Genesis reports in."

"How long will that be?" Angeal asked, trying to maintain his stoic countenance, though he could not quite hide the urgency in his voice.

"As soon as they can set up a secure link so the Wutaians can't tap in," Lazard said.

"We need to get quicker stuff," Winchester muttered under his breath.

Just then one of Lazard's assistants came over the speaker phone to inform the director that the link had been established.

There were a few flickers on the large screen behind Lazard and then the image of what appeared to be a large tent came on the screen. A SOLDIER, a second class by the look of his uniform, came into view from off to the side.

"Director Lazard, General Sephiroth can you hear and see me?" the SOLDIER asked respectfully raising his hand in salute.

"Yes, we can hear and see you. At ease SOLDIER," Sephiroth answered.

"Thank you, sir. I will get commander Rhapsodos." The SOLDIER got up and dashed outside the tent.

Though they couldn't be seen behind the tent flap, the sound of Genesis calling out orders in the background was as clear as a bell. They could also hear the SOLDIER informing Genesis that the connection was up and he could make his report. And apparently Genesis underestimated the power of the microphone on the SOLDIER's headset for a whispered "shit" could be heard as well. At least Sephiroth heard it, and strangely it almost made him smile, for he now knew his fiery redhead was alive and well.

Genesis came in looking none to cordial. His brow was furrowed, and his usually luscious full lips were pulled into a tight frown line.

"I'm trying to handle chaos out there, so I'll be brief," Genesis said adjusting the headset.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Winchester grinned.

"Normally I would appreciate that quip from you, but right now I am NOT in the mood," Genesis snapped.

"Genesis, what happened with the hostage situation? What is happening?" Sephiroth interjected.

"Really, it was more of an assassination disguised as a hostage situation," Genesis growled. "Even if they had been able to reach you, they had no intention of letting Godo or I live."

"So what were their intentions then?" Lazard asked.

"War plain and simple," Genesis muttered. "They would rather Wutai fight until it was ashes than be taken alive and submit to ShinRa's whims."

"How did they ambush you?" Sephiroth queried, knowing it had to be something clever or completely unexpected to caught Genesis off guard.

"It was an inside job; this man had access to the building's air ducts and rigged bombs in them to either blow us up or bury us alive or both." Genesis said.

An involuntary shiver ran through Angeal's body remembering all too clearly the monks with the explosive materia and the temple falling on top of him.

"How did you get out of the situation?" Angeal asked.

"They were watching us on hidden video cameras, which I spotted almost immediately," a wicked smirk spread across Genesis's face as he continued, "and I quickly discovered a blind spot. I signaled one of the officers with me to it, and he climbed into the air ducts and disarmed all but on of the bombs. The last bomb was on the outer part of the building. It was meant to be part of the chain reaction of bombs to bring down the whole building. But by itself it was harmless. Well..." Genesis's face suddenly turned a little sad. "At least harmless for us in the room…"

"Do we know anything about the perpetrators?" Lazard asked in an effort to quickly change the maudlin subject.

"Very little as of yet. We found the man responsible, but he grabbed a knife and slit his own throat before we could interrogate him," Genesis said with a sigh. "I was going to participate in the investigation of his body when you insisted I report instead."

"All right, we'll let you get back to the investigation," Lazard said. "But please update us with any new information."

"Will do." Genesis nodded firmly and turned to go.

"Hold up," Winchester spoke. "You said one of the bombs went off, was the SOLDIER disarmin' the bombs hurt?"

"Good question, were there any soldier casualties?" Sephiroth added.

Genesis let out suddenly weary sigh and turned around, the sad look from before returning to his face. "Yes, the one disarming the bombs was injured quite badly."

"What was his name?" Winchester's voice dropped a little as if he already knew the answer and was dreading.

Genesis winced a little at the question and could not look Colt in the eye as he spoke the name.

_"Lieutenant Anton Tempest..."_

000

_And just when you thought you were safe from angst...  
_


End file.
